My Guardian
by Staecia
Summary: Fanfiction tentang personil One Direction. Happy reading guys ;;)
1. Chapter 1

hei guys, ini fan fiction bukan buatan aku sebenrenya ._.v ini milik temen aku, Sinthia rahmanita

aku cuma mau post ff ini soalnya dia gak punya akun :D

menurut aku ceritanya layak buat di post disini, hehehe.

happy reading guys ;;)

**_My Guardians~_**

**Normal POV**

Minggu pertama di bulan Maret. Musim semi di kota London terasa sangat menyenangkan, setelah lama jalanan tertutup salju akibat musim dingin yang menyelimuti kota itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Di sebuah rumah di kawasan perumahan elite di kota itu tinggalah 2 orang kakak beradik yang sudah lama di tinggal kedua orang tuanya, ya mereka hanya tinggal berdua, disebuah rumah yang ukurannya besar. Sangat besar dan bisa dikatakan mewah. orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Shine Shabrina Malik. 20. adik dari seorang direktur utama di sebuah perusahaan label music terkemuka di britania raya Zayn Javadd Malik. 22. Perusahaan itu merupakan peninggalan kedua org tua mereka. Zayn sebagai anak pertama dari keluarga itu memang sudah sepantasnya untuk mengelola semuanya. Sebenarnya shine juga ikut andil di perusahaan itu walaupun jabatan nya hanya sebagai General Manager. Pagi itu keduanya sibuk dengan persiapan masing-masing untuk berangkat ke kantor.

"Shine apa kau sudah rapi?" teriak zayn dari ruang makan

"beluum, sebentar aku sedang memakai sepatu, kau berangkat duluan saja zayn, aku menyusul" jawab shine

"ya baiklah aku berangkat duluan kalau begitu, ada orang penting yang harus ditemui pagi ini. Kuharap kau tidak terlambat. jangan lupa sarapan sis" zayn meninggalkan ruang makan dan bergegas untuk ke kantornya. Di depan rumah Josh sang supir sudah menunggu.

Zayn berangkat.

Beberapa menit kemudian shine keluar dari kamarnya, dan seperti pesan kakaknya sebelum berangkat dia mengambil beberapa lembar roti untuk kemudian dimakannya didalam mobil, dia merasa sudah sangat terlambat.

**Shine POV**

'Baiklah aku terlambat 15 menit. Jika saja pemilik perusahaan ini bukan kakakku kurasa aku akan dipecat hari ini, tapi tenang saja ini akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhir dalam sejarah kerjaku, huh gara2 novel yang isi nya membuatku penasaran aku jadi tidur larut sekali' batinku gusar

Sesampainya diruangan, aku menyimpan tas ku di tempat biasanya, tak lama kemudian ada seseorang mengetuk pintu. Anne. Dia adalah sekretarisku.

"permisi , direktur utama memanggilmu, dia minta anda menghadap kepadanya sekarang juga" ucap anne singkat

"ya baiklah aku segera kesana" setelah mendengar jawabanku anne menghilang dari balik pintu

'untuk apa dia memanggilku pagi ini, apa aku akan dipecat, sangat impossible' aku terkekeh

Ya ini dia ruangan zayn, aku mengetuk pintu dan terdengar suara zayn mempersilahkan ku masuk. Dan ternyata di dalam bukan hanya ada zayn, oh ya aku teringat ucapannya tadi pagi, ada org penting yang harus ditemui. Walaupun aku hanya seorang manager disini tapi disetiap pengambilan keputusan zayn selalu menyertakanku, entahlah, kakak yang baik menurutku.

"hey cepat, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana" zayn mengaburkan lamunanku

"oh ya baiklah" aku menghampiri mereka

"baik Shine, perkenalkan ini mr. Jonny Carter, produser music, dan dia membawa 2 orang artisnya, Niall dan Louis, mereka akan bekerja sama dengan kita, kuharap kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik." Zayn menjelaskan padaku dengan panjang lebar

" kuharap" aku menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu dan kemudian terlintas pemikiran yang berkecamuk di otakku

Zayn gila dia sudah gila, apa yang dia pikirkan, prospek penyanyi grup ya maksudku duo di wilayah inggris ini sangat tidak meyakinkan, apa dia tidak tau music apa yang sedang trend, kurasa dia ingin menghancurkan bisnis peninggalan dad dan mom

"shine"

"hai shine" kali ini zayn menyikut lenganku,sekali lagi dia mengaburkan pikiranku.

"oh ,kuharap ini bisa jadi kerjasama yang **menguntungkan** bagi kedua belah pihak" aku sengaja menekankan kata itu berharap zayn segera sadar

"oh tentu saja ms. Malik, kami akan bekerja keras untuk hal itu" ucap mr jonn santai

"oh shine saja mr, panggil aku shine" aku tersenyum

Kami menandatangani beberapa berkas kontrak yang akan dijalankan selama kami bekerja sama, hingga pertemuan itu selesai aku baru menyadari ada sepasang mata biru, sedang mengamatiku. Ini tidak mengada-ada tentunya. Entahlah, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya, malah setelah mereka pergi aku merasa lega, aku punya kesempatan untuk bertanya pada zayn yang kali ini benar2 sedang berpikiran tidak logis.

"zayn! apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Kau tidak jadi bekerja sama dengan mr. Johnson dan bandnya? Padahal kau tau kan band seperti itu sekarang sedang trend dipasaran dan kau malah memilih bekerja sama dengan penyanyi duo, oh tuhaaaan! Kau makan apa semalam hingga pikiran mu jadi seperti ini" aku terus saja berrbicara tanpa memberi kesempatan pada zayn untuk menanggapi

"sudah selesai marah-marahnya nona" zayn menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kemudian tersenyum

'benar-benar gila kan, untuk apa dia tersenyum'

"tenang saja my little sister, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau seperti orang yang baru saja bekerja sama dengan ku padahal kita sudah bekerja sama 2 tahun lamanya"

Belum sempat aku berbicara zayn melanjutkan perkataannya

"kau ingat saat dua tahun lalu band tidak trend, kita malah bekerja sama dengan mereka, dan sekarang lihat saja mereka tenar kan, aku ingin mengulang keberhasilan itu lagi, dan kurasa aku sudah cukup bosan dengan ketenaran band 2 tahun ini" ucap zayn santai

Aku menghela nafas, mengingat kejadian 2 tahun lalu dimana saat itu aku baru bergabung diperusahaan ini, dan aku mengiyakan saja keputusan zayn, aku masih anak baru saat itu, dan sekarang? Apa dia masih menganggapku seperti itu. Tapi baiklah toh 2 tahun lalu kami juga sukses dengan keputusan yang luar biasa konyol

"baiklah zayn, mari kita bekerja dengan baik" zayn tersenyum dan kemudian memelukku

"tenang saja, walaupun kita gagal, kita tidak akan jadi _kere _Shine, tabungan dad dan mom masih benar benar utuh dan tidak akan habis untuk 7 turunan" aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya sinis, tapi ia malah tertawa.

**Zayn POV**

Pukul 08.15 seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjaku. lydia. sekretarisku. Dia bersama 3 orang yang sekarang ini berdiri di belakangnya.

" , mereka sudah datang" aku mengangguk dan Lydia mempersilahkan mereka masuk

3 orang itu adalah mr. jonny carter,dan dua orang artisnya, penyanyi duo lebih tepatnya Niall dan Louis.

"selamat pagi mr. malik, kuharap kami tidak terlambat" ucap mr. jonn

"oh tentu saja tidak mr. oh ya panggil aku zayn saja. Oke" kataku. Mr jonn mengangguk.

Hari ini kami akan menandatangani kontrak kerja sama untuk 2 tahun kedepan, dan tentunya sebelum itu aku menyuruh Lydia untuk memanggil adikku Shine di ruang kerjanya, kuharap dia sudah datang mengingat tadi ketika aku berangkat dia masih belum siap. Aku memang selalu mengikutkan nya dalam sebuah kontrak dengan klien, sebagai kakak aku tak ingin menutup-nutupi semua hal kepada shine. Semuanya.

Tak lama kami menunggu, shine muncul di ruang kerjaku, aku bingung apa yang terjadi padanya, kuharap sekarang dia tidak sedang mengata-ngataiku di dalam hatinya mengingat apa yang akan kami putuskan sekarang. Dan saat itu aku sadar ada sepasang mata biru yang sedang terpesona melihat adikku yg kini berdiri di dekat pintu, Niall Horan. Kurasa dia menyukai adikku.

Shine masih tertegun hingga kemudian aku harus menyindirnya hingga dia tersadar "hey cepat, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana"

"oh ya baiklah" jawabnya singkat, dia menghampiri kami

"baik Shine, perkenalkan ini mr. Jonny Carter, seorang produser music, dan dia membawa 2 orang artisnya, Niall dan Louis, mereka akan bekerja sama dengan kita, kuharap kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik." Aku memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu pada Shine

" kuharap" jawabnya singkat. dan sekali lagi ketika Shine menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu, seseorang bermata biru kembali menatap adikku, tapi sayangnya shine tidak menghiraukannya malah kali ini kurasa shine sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ah sudahlah.

Kali ini shine tertegun lagi. Oh tuhan sedang banyak pikirankah dia? Kali ini tidak bisa hanya dengan kata-kata, aku harus menyiku lengannya dulu agar dia bisa kembali kepada kesadarannya

"oh ,kuharap ini bisa jadi kerjasama yang **menguntungkan** bagi kedua belah pihak" sepertinya ia sengaja menambahkan penekanan pada kata itu, kuharap setelah partner kerjaku pergi aku tak dapat semprotan air dari shine.

"oh tentu saja ms. Malik, kami akan bekerja keras untuk hal itu" ucap mr. Jonn santai, untungnya mr. Jonn tidak terlalu terprovokasi dengan ucapan shine tadi. Syukurlah.

Kontrak kerja ditanda tangani. Sudah selesai. Mr. jonny, niall, dan Louis kembali ke kantor management mereka. Aku menatap shine, sepertinya ia akan meledak. Dan voila benar saja!

"zayn! apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Kau tidak jadi bekerja sama dengan mr. Johnson dan bandnya? Padahal kau tau kan band seperti itu sekarang sedang trend dipasaran dan kau malah memilih bekerja sama dengan penyanyi duo, oh tuhaaaan! Kau makan apa semalam hingga pikiran mu jadi seperti ini" dia terus saja berbicara, tak memberikan ku kesempatan untuk membuka mulut sedikitpun. Setelah dia cukup tenang giliranku yang berbicara

"sudah selesai marah-marahnya nona" godaku sambil tersenyum, dia masih terdiam

"tenang saja my little sister, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau seperti orang yang baru saja bekerja sama dengan ku padahal kita sudah bekerja 2 tahun lamanya" aku melanjutkan perkataanku, kali ini aku yang tidak memberikannya peluang untuk berbicara. Satu sama.

"kau ingat saat dua tahun lalu band tidak trend, kita malah bekerja sama dengan mereka, dan sekarang lihat saja mereka tenar kan, aku ingin mengulang keberhasilan itu lagi, dan kurasa aku sudah cukup bosan dengan ketenaran band 2 tahun ini" ucapku santai, kulihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit berubah. Kurasa dia menyerah dengan pemikirannya.

"baiklah zayn, mari kita bekerja dengan baik" aku tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk adik kecilku ini, dia masih terdiam.

"tenang saja, walaupun kita gagal, kita tidak akan jadi _kere _Shine, tabungan dad dan mom masih benar benar utuh dan tidak akan habis untuk 7 turunan" aku melanjutkan perkataanku dan kemudian ia melepaskan pelukanku darinya, menatapku sinis dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan tawa.

* * *

Reviewnya ya guys ;)


	2. Chapter 2

hahaha sebenernya fanfict dari dia cuma 1 chapter, taapi karena kepanjangan jadi aku bikin beberapa chapter. semoga gak bingung yaaa

* * *

**My Guardian**

**Chapter 2**

**Niall POV**

Pagi itu aku, Lou, dan Paman Jon bergegas ke sebuah perusahaan label music terkemuka di britania raya, tak sabar rasanya ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan itu, berharap aku dan lou akan segera jadi tenar. Hahaha

Sesampainya disana aku disambut baik oleh sang direktur utama. Mr. malik, tapi sebelum ia berbincang dengan kami, ia menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk memanggil sang GM yang juga adiknya, entahlah untuk apa, tentunya kami juga tidak terlalu peduli.

Seorang gadis muncul tepat di balik pintu ruangan . Shine Malik. cantik. Bermata coklat. Rambut ikal nya yang tebal terurai sangat indah. Yatuhan, aku terpesona. Dan kali ini aku peduli mengapa mr. Malik memanggilnya.

Semenjak ia muncul sampai ia ikut berbincang dengan kami aku terus saja memperhatikannya, tapi kurasa ia tidak menghiraukan ku, dan kadang aku menundukan kepalaku karena malu ternyata mr. malik menyadari bahwa diam-diam aku sedang memperhatikan adiknya.

Benar saja sampai akhir pembicaraan kami dia masih tak menghiraukanku, kurasa ia sadar, tetapi yasudahlah, terserah dia saja.

Keluar dari gedung perusahaan itu aku dan lou serta paman jonn segera berangkat menuju kantor management kami, tentunya masih ada beberapa hal yang harus dikerjakan.

di dalam mobil aku hanya terdiam dan masih terbayang wajah gadis cantik itu hingga seseorang menjitak kepalaku. Louis.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa diam saja? Kau lapar?" ucap lou menggodaku kemudian ia tertawa

Ya aku memang tukang makan, tapi kalau aku lapar aku tidak akan terdiam seperti ini dan malah melakukan hal sebaliknya. Lou tau akan hal ini tapi sepertinya dia hanya menggodaku.

"diam kau lou, lagipula kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku. Sakit bodoh" ucapku sambil meringis. Paman jonn hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kami

"kau sedang memikirkannya kan? ms. Shine Malik? " aku diam. Skak mat. Louis tertawa, mungkin raut muka ku sudah berubah sekarang

"bicara apa kau lou" aku mencoba menepis tebakan lou

"sudahlah, jangan berbohong padaku, kau menyukai nya kan? Jujur saja _mate_" lou melanjutkan perkataannya

"hmmm.. ya baiklah aku mengaku. Aku menyukai nya Lou. Lagipula siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan gadis secantik dia " jawabku gugup

"apa kau tidak tertarik?" aku bertanya pada lou, kuharap jawabannya sesuai dengan keinginanku. Tidak.

"hah benar kan! Aku? Tertarik? Hmm tentu saja niall" dia terkekeh, kemudian ia segera melanjutkan kata2 nya mungkin karena melihat kini tanganku sudah mengepal

"hahaha tenang saja, aku sudah punya Elena, dia segalanya untukku, Shine milikmu _mate._ berjuanglah" dia tersenyum, dan ya baguslah kurasa aku tidak perlu bersaing dengan sahabatku sendiri. Aku membalas senyumnya

Dari jok depan paman jonn ikut bersuara "apa kau yakin nak? kurasa tadi dia sama sekali tidak meghiraukanmu, jika cinta mu bertepuk sebelah tangan jangan coba untuk bunuh diri ya, kasihan lou jika menyanyi sendiri tak ada teman" kemudian terdengar tawa paman jonn dan lou memenuhi seisi mobil ini. Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

"oh ya lusa kalian sudah bisa rekaman, tadi menelpon ku" ucap paman jonn

"yihaaa" aku dan lou berteriak kegirangan.

**Shine POV**

Pagi itu aku dan zayn duduk di meja makan bersama untuk sarapan. Aku tidak terlambat lagi kali ini. Benar kan apa kataku, yang kemarin itu untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

"Shine, apa kemarin kau menyadari sesuatu?" zayn memulai percakapan pagi itu

"sadar? Akan apa? Akan kepintaranmu bekerja sama dengan grup duo? Oh tentu saja!" aku berbicara dengan nada sarkasme

"bukan bukan itu adikkuuuuuu" zayn menggeleng dan kemudian ia tersenyum

"sadarkah kau sejak kemarin ada seseorang yang memperhatikanmu, sepertinya dia terpesona padamu" zayn tertawa

"pagi-pagi seperti ini kau sudah mengeluarkan lelucon yang tak lucu zayn" sebenarnya aku tau siapa orangnya. Tapi aku harus memastikan terlebih dahulu supaya tidak salah sangka, dan membuatku malu.

"ini bukan lelucon shine, dasar kau, benar2 ya kau ini gadis paling cuek yang pernah aku temui dimuka bumi " kata zayn meledekku

"oh ya? Apa salahku kalau aku tak menyadari gerak-gerik seseorang yang diam2 memperhatikanku? Salah nya sendiri kenapa mesti diam-diam" ucapku santai

"mungkin dia masih malu shine" kata zayn

"ya mungkin saja. Memang siapa yang memperhatikanku?" aku mencoba memastikannya pada zayn

"niall, cowok blonde bermata biru itu shine. Kau ingat? Kuharap kau mengingatnya walaupun sebenarnya kan kau ini punya ingatan 5 detik" zayn memicingkan matanya dan tertawa kepadaku

"tentu saja aku ingat zayn! Hey siapa bilang aku punya ingatan seperti itu, aku hanya tak bisa mengingat hal2 yang menurutku tak penting" aku menanggapi kata2 zayn dengan sedikit kesal

"ya ya maafkan aku, just kidding sis" dia tersenyum

"ayo berangkat, kita tak ingin terlambat kan" zayn melanjutkan kata2nya

"baik" aku tersenyum dan kami berdua bergegas pergi kekantor dengan masih ada baying-bayang wajah cowok blonde itu dipikiranku

'kurasa dia cukup charming' ucapku dalam hati, aku tersenyum. Tapi kurasa zayn tidak tau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, dia hanya tersenyum balik melihatku.

**Niall POV**

Hari ini aku dan lou akan berangkat ke studio rekaman, yaa senang sekali rasanya, aku merasa ini adalah awal yang baru dalam hidup ku, setelah sekian lama hanya bernyayi dari kafe ke kafe kini aku dan Louis akan mempunyai album sendiri. Pagi itu seperti biasa kami berangkat ber 4, aku, lou, paman jonn, dan ben supir kami. Kami berangkat sebisa mungkin agar tidak terlambat. Karena ini merupakan pengalaman pertama bagiku dan lou.

Sesampainya di studio, aku sudah disambut oleh Davis, dia adalah orang kepercayaan mr. zayn. Dia langsung mempersilahkan kami masuk dan menjelaskan hal apa saja yang harus kami lakukan.

Davis pergi sebentar untuk mengangkat telpon, sepertinya penting. Tapi tak lama ia kembali

"mr dan ms. Malik akan kesini. Dia bilang ingin melihat kalian rekaman" ucap davis

"ya tentu saja, wah aku jadi gugup" ucap lou kemudian ia menyiku lenganku

Aku hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman terpaksa, kurasa aku benar benar benar gugup. ms. Shine akan kesini? Yatuhan semoga suara ku tidak tiba-tiba menghilang

"kau kenapa?" Tanya lou

"kau sakit?" sepertinya lou khawatir padaku

Aku menggeleng pelan

"tenang saja niall, kau tak usah seperti itu, mr dan memang selalu datang ke studio jika ada artis baru yang akan rekaman" ucap davis, sepertinya ia mengetahui kalo aku memang sedang gugup

"kurasa anak itu sedang tidak baik2 saja. Benar niall?" ucap paman jonn. Mereka tertawa melihat tingkah ku pagi ini.

**Zayn POV**

"pagi ini kita ke studio dulu ya shine, seperti biasa" kataku santai, aku tau pasti shine sudah mengerti. Aku dan shine memang selalu datang ke studio untuk melihat penyanyi yang pertama kali rekaman.

"baik, ayo berangkat" ucap shine bersemangat. Entahlah aku tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya pagi ini begitu senang. 'Apa dia senang akan bertemu niall? Bukankah kemarin dia tidak menghiraukan laki2 itu' batinku tak percaya

Hanya 30 menit waktu yang kami butuhkan untuk sampai di studio. Dan di depan gedung studio ini sudah terparkir sebuah mobil sedan. Kurasa itu mobil . mereka benar2 tepat waktu. Aku senang bekerja sama dengan orang yang on time seperti mereka.

Aku dan shine langsung memasuki studio, dan benar saja didalam sudah ada mr jonn, niall dan louis juga davis, org yg tadi ku telpon.

"Selamat pagi semuanya" aku menghampiri mereka dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan

"Pagi " ucap mr jonn dan davis berbarengan

"Kalian sudah siap untuk rekaman hari ini niall,louis?" Tanyaku pada dua org pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam. Oh tidak untuk niall mungkin dia terdiam sambil memperhatikan adikku. Shine.

"Tentu saja mr" louis yg menjawab, niall tersenyum. Aku paham apa yg sedang terjadi padanya.

"Baiklah kalian bisa memulainya, waktunya tidak terlalu pagi untuk rekaman bukan?" Godaku pada mereka berdua

"Tidak tentunya mr, kami sudah sangat siap" kali ini niall yang menjawab. Kelihatannya dia sangat bersemangat. Dan kembali menoleh kepada shine.

Aku menoleh ke samping, menatap adikku, dan shine sedang tersenyum sambil menatap niall. Kali ini shine menghiraukan tatapan pemuda blonde itu. Kukira tidak akan ada yang bunuh diri karena patah hati.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi ya semuanya,aku masih ada pekerjaan dikantor" kata mr jonn, kemudian ia berpamitan pada kami.

"Shine"

"Ya, ada apa?" Jawabnya, kemudian ia kembali menyesap teh dari cangkir yg sejak tadi ia pegang

"Kau mau pindah ke suasana baru emm.. Maksudku pindah tempat kerja?" Ucapku sedikit ragu

"Maksudmu aku tdk sekantor lagi denganmu? Mutasi? Oh kau memutasi adikmu sendiri zayn, sungguh kaka yang baik" ucapnya sarkastis

"Ya terimakasih atas pujianmu shine" aku terkekeh

"Begini kupikir kau emmmh... Akan lebih bahagia jika pindah ke studio" lanjutku

"Apa yang membuat kau berpikir seperti itu zayn?" Shine menyimpan cangkirnya dimeja. Lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya

"Apa kau sudah bosan sekantor denganku? Atau bagaimana?" Tanyanya

"Begini shine, lusa akan pensiun, dia merasa sudah cukup tua untuk bekerja disini, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu setuju karena dia adalah salah satu org kepercayaanku, mom dan dad juga tentunya". Aku menyesap teh ku dan melanjutkan kalimatku

"Ya kupikir daripada aku pusing mencari org baru,lebih baik kau saja, lagi pula aku tau kau akan senang disini" ucapku sedikit menggodanya

"Muncul darimana pikiran itu? Lagipula kenapa tidak davis saja yang kau pilih" sarannya

"Dapat kulihat dari wajahmu, kau terlihat sangat senang disini" kali ini aku tertawa. Raut muka shine berubah, sepertinya dia sudah paham kemana obrolan ini mengarah

"Aku tidak memilih davis karena dia sudah tepat dijabatannya yg sekarang, aku sudah sangat percaya padanya untuk mengisi pekerjaan nya" lanjutku

"Ya baiklah jika itu perintahmu, kapan aku mulai kerja?" Dia bertanya padaku. sepertinya shine setuju, atau mungkin sebenernya dia setuju dari tadi tapi dia malu mengakuinya. Aku tersenyum

"3 hari lagi. Lusa william masih bekerja disini" kataku

"Baiklah" jawabnya. shine dan aku tersenyum

"Permisi , ms. Shine mau ikut denganku melihat mereka berdua rekaman?" Tiba2 suara davis terdengar dari balik pintu, hanya kepalanya saja yang menyembul.

"Boleh" jawab shine.

"Aku tak ikut ya, ada beberapa berkas yang harus kuperiksa" jawabku. Shine mengangguk pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu zayn" ia menatap ku dan aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

Sepertinya aku tau adikku kali ini sedang tertarik pada seorang laki2, aku tak pernah melihat raut muka nya seceria ini sebelumnya. Walaupun aku tau dia memang punya sahabat laki2 yg sangat dekat dengannya. Tapi sekali lagi aku tak pernah melihat wajah seceria itu ketika ia bersama sahabatnya.

"Kringggggg" "ponselmu bunyi shine" aku membuka pintu dan berteriak pada Shine yang sedang bersama davis memperhatikan louis dan niall rekaman. sepertinya dia tidak mendengarku, dia sangat serius memperhatikan niall dan louis. Atau niall saja lebih tepatnya. lagipula ponselnya juga tidak bunyi lagi. Biarkan sajalah.

Tak lama shine muncul bersama davis, niall, dan louis menghampiriku.

"Ya ini dia artis pendatang baru kita sudah datang" godaku. Niall dan lou tersenyum sumringah. Shine dan davis juga.

"How? Rekamannya lancar?" Lanjutku

"Tanpa hambatan mr" jawab lou bersemangat

"Bagus! Oh iya shine tadi ponselmu bunyi, ada yg menelpon" kataku pada shine

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau tak memanggilku tadi mr?" Dia melirik sebal padaku dan berjalan ke arah tasnya

"Aku sudah berteriak padamu hey! Kau saja mungkin yg tadi sedang terpesona menatap seseorang sampai kau tak mendengarku" aku tertawa. Shine sontak saja berbalik menghadapku. Dia melotot. Mukanya memerah. Aku menoleh pada Niall, dia hanya tersenyum padaku. Davis dan louis sedang mengobrol. Mungkin mereka tidak menyadari kata2ku tadi.

"James! Astaga! Dia menelponku!" Pekik shine senang. James. Aku tau pemuda itu. Dia adalah sahabat shine sejak SMP. Shine sempat menyukai pemuda itu. Aku juga tak tau bagaimana sekarang perasaan shine terhadap james. Dan memang sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu, sejak lulus SMA kurasa. James tak pernah main ke rumah lagi sejak itu. Shine segera bergegas pergi keluar ruangan yg kami tempati. Aku kembali menoleh pada niall, dan kulihat raut mukanya berubah. Cemburu?

"Emm permisi mr, sepertinya ada yg tertinggal di tempat rekaman" kata niall dengan muka datar.

"Kau mau kesana? Oke. Oh kita seumuran kan? Panggil saja aku zayn. Berasa seperti bapak2 kau memanggil ku dgn mr" kekehku

"Iya baiklah, zayn. Permisi kalau begitu" aku mengangguk padanya, dan dia bergegas pergi. 'mungkin niall hanya alasan mau kembali ke ruang rekaman, padahal ia ingin menghampiri adikku. Ah sudahlah. Itu kan masalah mereka berdua'batinku

Tak lama mereka pergi aku sudah terlibat obrolan yang serius dengan davis dan lou.

**Niall POV**

Sungguh hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan bagiku. Hari pertama rekaman dan ada nona cantik yang sedang memperhatikanku memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi.

Kali ini entahlah aku merasa sepertinya ia menanggapi tatapanku, tidak seperti 2 hari yang lalu, sangat jutek, tapi dia tetap saja manis, apalagi sekarang ditambah dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya. Kurasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Dan kuharap dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku

Selesai rekaman kami kembali keruangan yg sebelumnya kami singgahi. Ada mr zayn didalam, dia sedang sibuk dengan beberapa berkas diatas meja.

"Ya ini dia artis pendatang baru kita sudah datang" mr zayn berkata dengan nada menggoda kepada kami. Kepadaku dan louis tepatnya

"How? Rekamannya lancar?" Tanya zayn

"Tanpa hambatan mr" jawab lou bersemangat

"Bagus! Oh iya shine tadi ponselmu bunyi, ada yg menelpon" katanya

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau tak memanggilku tadi mr?" Shine menanggapi kata2 kakaknya dengan ketus.

"Aku sudah berteriak padamu hey! Kau saja mungkin yg tadi sedang terpesona menatap seseorang sampai kau tak mendengarku" zayn tertawa. Shine sontak saja berbalik menghadapnya. Dia menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi. melotot lebih tepatnya. Kulihat Muka shine memerah. Mr. Zayn menoleh pada ku, kami berdua tersenyum. Davis dan louis sedang mengobrol. Mungkin mereka tidak menyadari apa yg dikatakan tadi. Dan aku merasa aku bertambah yakin dengan perasaan ini.

"James! Astaga! Dia menelponku!" Shine berteriak senang.

'James? Siapa dia? Shine begitu senang mendapat telpon darinya? Pacarnya? Ternyata dia sudah punya pacar' seketika aku jadi tidak bersemangat.

Shine bergegas pergi keluar ruangan, sepertinya dia akan menelpon org itu. Aku pamit kepada zayn karena kurasa ponselku tertinggal di ruang rekaman. Tapi zayn menatapku ragu kurasa dia sedang berpikir bahwa aku hanya berbohong padanya karena aku ingin menyusul adiknya. Tapi aku tak menghiraukan pandangan itu dan segera pergi ke ruang rekaman.

Di dekat pintu ruang rekaman itu ternyata ada shine yg sedang menelpon, aku samar2 mendengar suaranya karena studio hari ini cukup sibuk dan shine juga berbicara tidak terlalu keras. Aku hanya mendengar beberapa kata yang membuatku sungguh ingin cepat2 pergi dari tempat ini.

"aku sangat merindukanmu, kemana saja kau." Ucap shine, benar2 rasanya entahlah aku tak mengerti. Kesal dan rasanya ingin sekali aku menonjok pintu ruangan itu, tapi kuurungkan niat tsb karena pasti shine akan tau bahwa aku sejak tadi menguping. Aku berjalan cepat menuju ruangan tadi. 'Bodoh sekali bodoh, lagipula harusnya aku tau gadis secantik shine pasti sudah punya pacar, aku saja yang kegeeran' aku merutuk diriku dalam hati. Perasaanku benar-benar tak karuan kali ini.

Sebelum aku masuk ke ruangan aku melihat layar ponselku, satu pesan diterima. Dari liam. Dia adalah sepupuku yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Semenjak kedua org tuaku meninggal. Sejak usia 10. Kedua org tua liam lah yang merawatku. Sampai aku selesai lulus sma, barulah aku pindah dan tinggal bersama nenek. Liam meminta aku menjemputnya dibandara malam ini. Aku harus segera pulang.

Saat aku masuk ke ruangan, mr. Zayn, lou dan davis sedang berdiskusi, cukup serius sepertinya. Tapi obrolan mereka terhenti setelah aku meminta izin pulang pada zayn.

"Zayn, boleh aku pulang sekarang? Aku harus menjemput sepupuku dan orang tuanya dibandara" kataku

"Oh tentu saja niall, tak menunggu shine dulu?" Tanyanya. Dia tersenyum

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak, salam saja untuknya" jawabku

" 2 " kata zayn

"Aku temani mate?" Kata lou. Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah kami permisi" aku menatap mr zayn dan davis

Aku dan lou bergegas pergi. Kami menaiki taksi untuk pulang ke rumahku. Mengambil mobil dulu sebelum berangkat ke bandara.

**Shine POV**

Aku dan zayn berangkat ke studio. Aku merasa aku sangat senang. Entahlah kenapa. Niall? Ah cowok blonde itu. Aku kembali tersenyum mengingatnya.

Aku masuk. Mereka ternyata sudah lebih dulu sampai dibanding aku dan zayn. Aku tersenyum pada niall.. Aku tak banyak berbicara pagi itu. Mau bicara apa? Sepertinya tak ada hal yg perlu aku katakan. Mr jonn segera pamit pulang setelah zayn mempersilahkan niall dan lou untuk keruang rekaman. Mr jonn bilang dia masih ada keperluan dikantornya.

Dan seperti mengetahui aku senang berada di studio untuk kali ini, zayn meminta ku untuk pindah ke studio dan menjadi org yg mengatur segalanya disini.

"Shine"

"Ya, ada apa?" Jawabku, kemudian aku kembali menyesap teh dari cangkir yg sejak tadi ku pegang

"Kau mau pindah ke suasana baru emm.. Maksudku pindah tempat kerja?" Ucapnya sedikit ragu

"Maksudmu aku tdk sekantor lagi denganmu? Mutasi? Oh kau memutasi adikmu sendiri zayn, sungguh kaka yang baik" ucapku sarkastis. Aku belum tau jika zayn akan memindahkanku ke studio.

"Ya terimakasih atas pujianmu shine" zayn terkekeh

"Begini kupikir kau emmmh... Akan lebih bahagia jika pindah ke studio" lanjutnya

"Apa yang membuat kau berpikir seperti itu zayn?" Aku tetap berusaha menolak, walaupun sebenarnya aku pasti akan menerimanya. Kalau zayn yang tidak menawarkan, besoknya juga pasti aku yang minta mutasi.

"Apa kau sudah bosan sekantor denganku? Atau bagaimana?" Tanyaku

"Begini shine, lusa akan pensiun, dia merasa sudah cukup tua untuk bekerja disini, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu setuju karena dia adalah salah satu org kepercayaanku, mom dan dad juga tentunya". Zayn menjelaskan. 'Baiklah alasan yang masuk akal' batinku

"Ya kupikir daripada aku pusing mencari org baru,lebih baik kau saja, lagi pula aku tau kau akan senang disini" ucap zayn sedikit menggodaku

"Muncul darimana pikiran itu? Lagipula kenapa tidak davis saja yang kau pilih" aku masih terus bersikap seakan akan ada penolakan, supaya tidak terlalu terlihat apa yg sebenarnya aku rasakan, malas sekali jika zayn sudah tau. Dia pasti menggodaku habis2an.

"Dapat kulihat dari wajahmu, lagipula kau terlihat sangat senang disini" kali ini dia tertawa. Dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas, sudah berubah warna kurasa. Tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

"Aku tidak memilih davis karena dia sudah tepat dijabatannya yg sekarang, aku sudah sangat percaya padanya untuk mengisi pekerjaan nya" lanjut zayn

"Ya baiklah jika itu perintahmu. Kapan aku mulai bekerja?" Tanyaku. aku setuju. Berusaha bersikap normal2 saja. Tapi tetap saja sepertinya raut muka senang ku tak dapat disembunyikan.. Zayn tersenyum

"3 hari lagi. Lusa william masi bekerja disini" katanya

"Baiklah" jawabku singkat. Zayn dan aku tersenyum

Aku menemani niall dan lou rekaman, davis yang mengajakku tadi, tapi aku juga tak menolak, karena ya memang aku ingin melihat mereka berdua rekaman. Melihat niall tepatnya.

Rekaman selesai. Kami berempat kembali ke ruang tempat kami menyimpan barang tadi, diruangan masih ada zayn.

"Ya ini dia artis pendatang baru kita sudah datang" goda zayn ketika kami menghampirinya. Niall dan lou tersenyum sumringah. Aku dan davis juga.

"How? Rekamannya lancar?" Tanya zayn

"Tanpa hambatan mr" jawab lou bersemangat

"Bagus! Oh iya shine tadi ponselmu bunyi, ada yg menelpon" katanya

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau tak memanggilku tadi mr?" Kataku sebal. 'Padahal kan ruangan ini dengan tempat rekaman tak begitu jauh'batinku

"Aku sudah berteriak padamu hey! Kau saja mungkin yg tadi sedang terpesona menatap seseorang sampai kau tak mendengarku" zayn tertawa. Aku sontak saja berbalik menghadapnya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi. melotot lebih tepatnya. Mukaku memerah. panas kurasa. Zayn menoleh pada Niall, mereka berdua tersenyum. Davis dan louis sedang mengobrol. Mungkin mereka tidak menyadari apa yg dikatakan zayn tadi.

"James! Astaga! Dia menelponku!" Teriakku senang, aku tak menghiraukan org2 yg ada diruangan aku bergegas pergi untuk kembali menelpon james. 'Sudah lama sekali. Kupikir dia sudah lupa padaku' ucapku dalam hati.

"Hallo ms. shine shabrina malik" terdengar suara seorang laki2 diujung sana. James.

"Hallo james payne" balasku

"Apa kabar kau sekarang? Aku sangat merindukanmu shab, sudah 2 tahun kita tidak bertemu! Kau pasti merindukan ku juga kan" kekehnya

"Tentu saja idiot! aku sangat merindukanmu, kemana saja kau. Segitu sibuknya membantu ayahmu sampai2 lupa padaku hah?" Kataku, kemudian aku melihat bayangan seseorang berlari ke ruangan. Aku tak menghiraukannya paling hanya salah satu karyawanku

"Pagi ini aku akan berangkat ke London. Besok kita bertemu ditempat biasa ya nona" godanya

"Oh yaa!" Teriakku senang

"Baik kita bertemu besok, jangan membuatku menunggu oke!" Lanjutku

"Baik tuan putri. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya. Bye!"

"Okee" kataku. sambungan terputus.

Aku kembali ke ruangan dan aku hanya mendapati zayn dan davis yg sedang mengobrol. Niall dan louis?

"Zayn, kalian hanya berdua?" Ucapku ragu. Padahal tentu saja sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan "niall dan louis mana?" Atau lebih tepatnya "niall kemana?" Tapi ku urungkan. Aku tak ingin zayn meledekku. Lagipula kemana dia. Padahal aku baru saja ingin mengobrol dengannya.

"Ya tentu saja sis, apa kau melihat org lain disini?" Dia terkekeh

"Oh ya, tadi niall dan louis pamit duluan, niall bilang dia mau menjemput sepupunya dibandara, louis juga menemaninya" jelasnya

"niall juga tadi menitipkan salam untukmu" zayn menatapku dengan tatapan menggoda dan dia tersenyum

"Hmm.. Iya" jawabku singkat. Aku membalas senyumnya. Niall menitipkan salam untukku. Pikiranku kembali dipenuhi oleh pemuda blonde itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sepertinya kerja hari ini sudah selesai. Terimakasih davis" zayn menepuk bahu davis

"Ya sama sama mr, kalau begitu aku akan kembali keruanganku, ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan sore ini" kata davis tersenyum, zayn mengangguk padanya. dia menuju ruangannya.

"Shine, aku ada janji dengan Lily sore ini. Kau pulang dengan Austin ya. Aku tadi sudah menelponnya untuk menjemputmu" zayn mengusap kepalaku

"Baiklah. Semoga pertemuan mu sore ini menyenangkan,kak!" Aku menggodanya

"Pastinya aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, dan sudah 2 bulan kami lost contact. pasti dia sudah rindu padakku" ucap zayn pede, kemudian dia bergegas pergi

"Hati-hati" teriakuu

"Okee" jawabnya

Sore itu aku pulang bersama austin. Supir pribadi ku selain josh dan nathan.


	3. Chapter 3

sekali lagi, aku bilang ini fan fict buatan temen, sinthia Rahmanita. bukan buatan aku.

happy reading guys ;)

* * *

**My Guardian**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Niall POV**

Pagi itu aku, Lou, dan Paman Jon bergegas ke sebuah perusahaan label music terkemuka di britania raya, tak sabar rasanya ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan itu, berharap aku dan lou akan segera jadi tenar. Hahaha

Sesampainya disana aku disambut baik oleh sang direktur utama. Mr. malik, tapi sebelum ia berbincang dengan kami, ia menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk memanggil sang GM yang juga adiknya, entahlah untuk apa, tentunya kami juga tidak terlalu peduli.

Seorang gadis muncul tepat di balik pintu ruangan . Shine Malik. cantik. Bermata coklat. Rambut ikal nya yang tebal terurai sangat indah. Yatuhan, aku terpesona. Dan kali ini aku peduli mengapa mr. Malik memanggilnya.

Semenjak ia muncul sampai ia ikut berbincang dengan kami aku terus saja memperhatikannya, tapi kurasa ia tidak menghiraukan ku, dan kadang aku menundukan kepalaku karena malu ternyata mr. malik menyadari bahwa diam-diam aku sedang memperhatikan adiknya.

Benar saja sampai akhir pembicaraan kami dia masih tak menghiraukanku, kurasa ia sadar, tetapi yasudahlah, terserah dia saja.

Keluar dari gedung perusahaan itu aku dan lou serta paman jonn segera berangkat menuju kantor management kami, tentunya masih ada beberapa hal yang harus dikerjakan.

di dalam mobil aku hanya terdiam dan masih terbayang wajah gadis cantik itu hingga seseorang menjitak kepalaku. Louis.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa diam saja? Kau lapar?" ucap lou menggodaku kemudian ia tertawa

Ya aku memang tukang makan, tapi kalau aku lapar aku tidak akan terdiam seperti ini dan malah melakukan hal sebaliknya. Lou tau akan hal ini tapi sepertinya dia hanya menggodaku.

"diam kau lou, lagipula kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku. Sakit bodoh" ucapku sambil meringis. Paman jonn hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kami

"kau sedang memikirkannya kan? ms. Shine Malik? " aku diam. Skak mat. Louis tertawa, mungkin raut muka ku sudah berubah sekarang

"bicara apa kau lou" aku mencoba menepis tebakan lou

"sudahlah, jangan berbohong padaku, kau menyukai nya kan? Jujur saja _mate_" lou melanjutkan perkataannya

"hmmm.. ya baiklah aku mengaku. Aku menyukai nya Lou. Lagipula siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan gadis secantik dia " jawabku gugup

"apa kau tidak tertarik?" aku bertanya pada lou, kuharap jawabannya sesuai dengan keinginanku. Tidak.

"hah benar kan! Aku? Tertarik? Hmm tentu saja niall" dia terkekeh, kemudian ia segera melanjutkan kata2 nya mungkin karena melihat kini tanganku sudah mengepal

"hahaha tenang saja, aku sudah punya Elena, dia segalanya untukku, Shine milikmu _mate._ berjuanglah" dia tersenyum, dan ya baguslah kurasa aku tidak perlu bersaing dengan sahabatku sendiri. Aku membalas senyumnya

Dari jok depan paman jonn ikut bersuara "apa kau yakin nak? kurasa tadi dia sama sekali tidak meghiraukanmu, jika cinta mu bertepuk sebelah tangan jangan coba untuk bunuh diri ya, kasihan lou jika menyanyi sendiri tak ada teman" kemudian terdengar tawa paman jonn dan lou memenuhi seisi mobil ini. Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

"oh ya lusa kalian sudah bisa rekaman, tadi menelpon ku" ucap paman jonn

"yihaaa" aku dan lou berteriak kegirangan.

**Shine POV**

Pagi itu aku dan zayn duduk di meja makan bersama untuk sarapan. Aku tidak terlambat lagi kali ini. Benar kan apa kataku, yang kemarin itu untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

"Shine, apa kemarin kau menyadari sesuatu?" zayn memulai percakapan pagi itu

"sadar? Akan apa? Akan kepintaranmu bekerja sama dengan grup duo? Oh tentu saja!" aku berbicara dengan nada sarkasme

"bukan bukan itu adikkuuuuuu" zayn menggeleng dan kemudian ia tersenyum

"sadarkah kau sejak kemarin ada seseorang yang memperhatikanmu, sepertinya dia terpesona padamu" zayn tertawa

"pagi-pagi seperti ini kau sudah mengeluarkan lelucon yang tak lucu zayn" sebenarnya aku tau siapa orangnya. Tapi aku harus memastikan terlebih dahulu supaya tidak salah sangka, dan membuatku malu.

"ini bukan lelucon shine, dasar kau, benar2 ya kau ini gadis paling cuek yang pernah aku temui dimuka bumi " kata zayn meledekku

"oh ya? Apa salahku kalau aku tak menyadari gerak-gerik seseorang yang diam2 memperhatikanku? Salah nya sendiri kenapa mesti diam-diam" ucapku santai

"mungkin dia masih malu shine" kata zayn

"ya mungkin saja. Memang siapa yang memperhatikanku?" aku mencoba memastikannya pada zayn

"niall, cowok blonde bermata biru itu shine. Kau ingat? Kuharap kau mengingatnya walaupun sebenarnya kan kau ini punya ingatan 5 detik" zayn memicingkan matanya dan tertawa kepadaku

"tentu saja aku ingat zayn! Hey siapa bilang aku punya ingatan seperti itu, aku hanya tak bisa mengingat hal2 yang menurutku tak penting" aku menanggapi kata2 zayn dengan sedikit kesal

"ya ya maafkan aku, just kidding sis" dia tersenyum

"ayo berangkat, kita tak ingin terlambat kan" zayn melanjutkan kata2nya

"baik" aku tersenyum dan kami berdua bergegas pergi kekantor dengan masih ada baying-bayang wajah cowok blonde itu dipikiranku

'kurasa dia cukup charming' ucapku dalam hati, aku tersenyum. Tapi kurasa zayn tidak tau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, dia hanya tersenyum balik melihatku.

**Niall POV**

Hari ini aku dan lou akan berangkat ke studio rekaman, yaa senang sekali rasanya, aku merasa ini adalah awal yang baru dalam hidup ku, setelah sekian lama hanya bernyayi dari kafe ke kafe kini aku dan Louis akan mempunyai album sendiri. Pagi itu seperti biasa kami berangkat ber 4, aku, lou, paman jonn, dan ben supir kami. Kami berangkat sebisa mungkin agar tidak terlambat. Karena ini merupakan pengalaman pertama bagiku dan lou.

Sesampainya di studio, aku sudah disambut oleh Davis, dia adalah orang kepercayaan mr. zayn. Dia langsung mempersilahkan kami masuk dan menjelaskan hal apa saja yang harus kami lakukan.

Davis pergi sebentar untuk mengangkat telpon, sepertinya penting. Tapi tak lama ia kembali

"mr dan ms. Malik akan kesini. Dia bilang ingin melihat kalian rekaman" ucap davis

"ya tentu saja, wah aku jadi gugup" ucap lou kemudian ia menyiku lenganku

Aku hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman terpaksa, kurasa aku benar benar benar gugup. ms. Shine akan kesini? Yatuhan semoga suara ku tidak tiba-tiba menghilang

"kau kenapa?" Tanya lou

"kau sakit?" sepertinya lou khawatir padaku

Aku menggeleng pelan

"tenang saja niall, kau tak usah seperti itu, mr dan memang selalu datang ke studio jika ada artis baru yang akan rekaman" ucap davis, sepertinya ia mengetahui kalo aku memang sedang gugup

"kurasa anak itu sedang tidak baik2 saja. Benar niall?" ucap paman jonn. Mereka tertawa melihat tingkah ku pagi ini.

**Zayn POV**

"pagi ini kita ke studio dulu ya shine, seperti biasa" kataku santai, aku tau pasti shine sudah mengerti. Aku dan shine memang selalu datang ke studio untuk melihat penyanyi yang pertama kali rekaman.

"baik, ayo berangkat" ucap shine bersemangat. Entahlah aku tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya pagi ini begitu senang. 'Apa dia senang akan bertemu niall? Bukankah kemarin dia tidak menghiraukan laki2 itu' batinku tak percaya

Hanya 30 menit waktu yang kami butuhkan untuk sampai di studio. Dan di depan gedung studio ini sudah terparkir sebuah mobil sedan. Kurasa itu mobil . mereka benar2 tepat waktu. Aku senang bekerja sama dengan orang yang on time seperti mereka.

Aku dan shine langsung memasuki studio, dan benar saja didalam sudah ada mr jonn, niall dan louis juga davis, org yg tadi ku telpon.

"Selamat pagi semuanya" aku menghampiri mereka dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan

"Pagi " ucap mr jonn dan davis berbarengan

"Kalian sudah siap untuk rekaman hari ini niall,louis?" Tanyaku pada dua org pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam. Oh tidak untuk niall mungkin dia terdiam sambil memperhatikan adikku. Shine.

"Tentu saja mr" louis yg menjawab, niall tersenyum. Aku paham apa yg sedang terjadi padanya.

"Baiklah kalian bisa memulainya, waktunya tidak terlalu pagi untuk rekaman bukan?" Godaku pada mereka berdua

"Tidak tentunya mr, kami sudah sangat siap" kali ini niall yang menjawab. Kelihatannya dia sangat bersemangat. Dan kembali menoleh kepada shine.

Aku menoleh ke samping, menatap adikku, dan shine sedang tersenyum sambil menatap niall. Kali ini shine menghiraukan tatapan pemuda blonde itu. Kukira tidak akan ada yang bunuh diri karena patah hati.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi ya semuanya,aku masih ada pekerjaan dikantor" kata mr jonn, kemudian ia berpamitan pada kami.

"Shine"

"Ya, ada apa?" Jawabnya, kemudian ia kembali menyesap teh dari cangkir yg sejak tadi ia pegang

"Kau mau pindah ke suasana baru emm.. Maksudku pindah tempat kerja?" Ucapku sedikit ragu

"Maksudmu aku tdk sekantor lagi denganmu? Mutasi? Oh kau memutasi adikmu sendiri zayn, sungguh kaka yang baik" ucapnya sarkastis

"Ya terimakasih atas pujianmu shine" aku terkekeh

"Begini kupikir kau emmmh... Akan lebih bahagia jika pindah ke studio" lanjutku

"Apa yang membuat kau berpikir seperti itu zayn?" Shine menyimpan cangkirnya dimeja. Lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya

"Apa kau sudah bosan sekantor denganku? Atau bagaimana?" Tanyanya

"Begini shine, lusa akan pensiun, dia merasa sudah cukup tua untuk bekerja disini, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu setuju karena dia adalah salah satu org kepercayaanku, mom dan dad juga tentunya". Aku menyesap teh ku dan melanjutkan kalimatku

"Ya kupikir daripada aku pusing mencari org baru,lebih baik kau saja, lagi pula aku tau kau akan senang disini" ucapku sedikit menggodanya

"Muncul darimana pikiran itu? Lagipula kenapa tidak davis saja yang kau pilih" sarannya

"Dapat kulihat dari wajahmu, kau terlihat sangat senang disini" kali ini aku tertawa. Raut muka shine berubah, sepertinya dia sudah paham kemana obrolan ini mengarah

"Aku tidak memilih davis karena dia sudah tepat dijabatannya yg sekarang, aku sudah sangat percaya padanya untuk mengisi pekerjaan nya" lanjutku

"Ya baiklah jika itu perintahmu, kapan aku mulai kerja?" Dia bertanya padaku. sepertinya shine setuju, atau mungkin sebenernya dia setuju dari tadi tapi dia malu mengakuinya. Aku tersenyum

"3 hari lagi. Lusa william masih bekerja disini" kataku

"Baiklah" jawabnya. shine dan aku tersenyum

"Permisi , ms. Shine mau ikut denganku melihat mereka berdua rekaman?" Tiba2 suara davis terdengar dari balik pintu, hanya kepalanya saja yang menyembul.

"Boleh" jawab shine.

"Aku tak ikut ya, ada beberapa berkas yang harus kuperiksa" jawabku. Shine mengangguk pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu zayn" ia menatap ku dan aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

Sepertinya aku tau adikku kali ini sedang tertarik pada seorang laki2, aku tak pernah melihat raut muka nya seceria ini sebelumnya. Walaupun aku tau dia memang punya sahabat laki2 yg sangat dekat dengannya. Tapi sekali lagi aku tak pernah melihat wajah seceria itu ketika ia bersama sahabatnya.

"Kringggggg" "ponselmu bunyi shine" aku membuka pintu dan berteriak pada Shine yang sedang bersama davis memperhatikan louis dan niall rekaman. sepertinya dia tidak mendengarku, dia sangat serius memperhatikan niall dan louis. Atau niall saja lebih tepatnya. lagipula ponselnya juga tidak bunyi lagi. Biarkan sajalah.

Tak lama shine muncul bersama davis, niall, dan louis menghampiriku.

"Ya ini dia artis pendatang baru kita sudah datang" godaku. Niall dan lou tersenyum sumringah. Shine dan davis juga.

"How? Rekamannya lancar?" Lanjutku

"Tanpa hambatan mr" jawab lou bersemangat

"Bagus! Oh iya shine tadi ponselmu bunyi, ada yg menelpon" kataku pada shine

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau tak memanggilku tadi mr?" Dia melirik sebal padaku dan berjalan ke arah tasnya

"Aku sudah berteriak padamu hey! Kau saja mungkin yg tadi sedang terpesona menatap seseorang sampai kau tak mendengarku" aku tertawa. Shine sontak saja berbalik menghadapku. Dia melotot. Mukanya memerah. Aku menoleh pada Niall, dia hanya tersenyum padaku. Davis dan louis sedang mengobrol. Mungkin mereka tidak menyadari kata2ku tadi.

"James! Astaga! Dia menelponku!" Pekik shine senang. James. Aku tau pemuda itu. Dia adalah sahabat shine sejak SMP. Shine sempat menyukai pemuda itu. Aku juga tak tau bagaimana sekarang perasaan shine terhadap james. Dan memang sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu, sejak lulus SMA kurasa. James tak pernah main ke rumah lagi sejak itu. Shine segera bergegas pergi keluar ruangan yg kami tempati. Aku kembali menoleh pada niall, dan kulihat raut mukanya berubah. Cemburu?

"Emm permisi mr, sepertinya ada yg tertinggal di tempat rekaman" kata niall dengan muka datar.

"Kau mau kesana? Oke. Oh kita seumuran kan? Panggil saja aku zayn. Berasa seperti bapak2 kau memanggil ku dgn mr" kekehku

"Iya baiklah, zayn. Permisi kalau begitu" aku mengangguk padanya, dan dia bergegas pergi. 'mungkin niall hanya alasan mau kembali ke ruang rekaman, padahal ia ingin menghampiri adikku. Ah sudahlah. Itu kan masalah mereka berdua'batinku

Tak lama mereka pergi aku sudah terlibat obrolan yang serius dengan davis dan lou.

**Niall POV**

Sungguh hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan bagiku. Hari pertama rekaman dan ada nona cantik yang sedang memperhatikanku memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi.

Kali ini entahlah aku merasa sepertinya ia menanggapi tatapanku, tidak seperti 2 hari yang lalu, sangat jutek, tapi dia tetap saja manis, apalagi sekarang ditambah dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya. Kurasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Dan kuharap dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku

Selesai rekaman kami kembali keruangan yg sebelumnya kami singgahi. Ada mr zayn didalam, dia sedang sibuk dengan beberapa berkas diatas meja.

"Ya ini dia artis pendatang baru kita sudah datang" mr zayn berkata dengan nada menggoda kepada kami. Kepadaku dan louis tepatnya

"How? Rekamannya lancar?" Tanya zayn

"Tanpa hambatan mr" jawab lou bersemangat

"Bagus! Oh iya shine tadi ponselmu bunyi, ada yg menelpon" katanya

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau tak memanggilku tadi mr?" Shine menanggapi kata2 kakaknya dengan ketus.

"Aku sudah berteriak padamu hey! Kau saja mungkin yg tadi sedang terpesona menatap seseorang sampai kau tak mendengarku" zayn tertawa. Shine sontak saja berbalik menghadapnya. Dia menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi. melotot lebih tepatnya. Kulihat Muka shine memerah. Mr. Zayn menoleh pada ku, kami berdua tersenyum. Davis dan louis sedang mengobrol. Mungkin mereka tidak menyadari apa yg dikatakan tadi. Dan aku merasa aku bertambah yakin dengan perasaan ini.

"James! Astaga! Dia menelponku!" Shine berteriak senang.

'James? Siapa dia? Shine begitu senang mendapat telpon darinya? Pacarnya? Ternyata dia sudah punya pacar' seketika aku jadi tidak bersemangat.

Shine bergegas pergi keluar ruangan, sepertinya dia akan menelpon org itu. Aku pamit kepada zayn karena kurasa ponselku tertinggal di ruang rekaman. Tapi zayn menatapku ragu kurasa dia sedang berpikir bahwa aku hanya berbohong padanya karena aku ingin menyusul adiknya. Tapi aku tak menghiraukan pandangan itu dan segera pergi ke ruang rekaman.

Di dekat pintu ruang rekaman itu ternyata ada shine yg sedang menelpon, aku samar2 mendengar suaranya karena studio hari ini cukup sibuk dan shine juga berbicara tidak terlalu keras. Aku hanya mendengar beberapa kata yang membuatku sungguh ingin cepat2 pergi dari tempat ini.

"aku sangat merindukanmu, kemana saja kau." Ucap shine, benar2 rasanya entahlah aku tak mengerti. Kesal dan rasanya ingin sekali aku menonjok pintu ruangan itu, tapi kuurungkan niat tsb karena pasti shine akan tau bahwa aku sejak tadi menguping. Aku berjalan cepat menuju ruangan tadi. 'Bodoh sekali bodoh, lagipula harusnya aku tau gadis secantik shine pasti sudah punya pacar, aku saja yang kegeeran' aku merutuk diriku dalam hati. Perasaanku benar-benar tak karuan kali ini.

Sebelum aku masuk ke ruangan aku melihat layar ponselku, satu pesan diterima. Dari liam. Dia adalah sepupuku yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Semenjak kedua org tuaku meninggal. Sejak usia 10. Kedua org tua liam lah yang merawatku. Sampai aku selesai lulus sma, barulah aku pindah dan tinggal bersama nenek. Liam meminta aku menjemputnya dibandara malam ini. Aku harus segera pulang.

Saat aku masuk ke ruangan, mr. Zayn, lou dan davis sedang berdiskusi, cukup serius sepertinya. Tapi obrolan mereka terhenti setelah aku meminta izin pulang pada zayn.

"Zayn, boleh aku pulang sekarang? Aku harus menjemput sepupuku dan orang tuanya dibandara" kataku

"Oh tentu saja niall, tak menunggu shine dulu?" Tanyanya. Dia tersenyum

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak, salam saja untuknya" jawabku

" 2 " kata zayn

"Aku temani mate?" Kata lou. Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah kami permisi" aku menatap mr zayn dan davis

Aku dan lou bergegas pergi. Kami menaiki taksi untuk pulang ke rumahku. Mengambil mobil dulu sebelum berangkat ke bandara.

**Shine POV**

Aku dan zayn berangkat ke studio. Aku merasa aku sangat senang. Entahlah kenapa. Niall? Ah cowok blonde itu. Aku kembali tersenyum mengingatnya.

Aku masuk. Mereka ternyata sudah lebih dulu sampai dibanding aku dan zayn. Aku tersenyum pada niall.. Aku tak banyak berbicara pagi itu. Mau bicara apa? Sepertinya tak ada hal yg perlu aku katakan. Mr jonn segera pamit pulang setelah zayn mempersilahkan niall dan lou untuk keruang rekaman. Mr jonn bilang dia masih ada keperluan dikantornya.

Dan seperti mengetahui aku senang berada di studio untuk kali ini, zayn meminta ku untuk pindah ke studio dan menjadi org yg mengatur segalanya disini.

"Shine"

"Ya, ada apa?" Jawabku, kemudian aku kembali menyesap teh dari cangkir yg sejak tadi ku pegang

"Kau mau pindah ke suasana baru emm.. Maksudku pindah tempat kerja?" Ucapnya sedikit ragu

"Maksudmu aku tdk sekantor lagi denganmu? Mutasi? Oh kau memutasi adikmu sendiri zayn, sungguh kaka yang baik" ucapku sarkastis. Aku belum tau jika zayn akan memindahkanku ke studio.

"Ya terimakasih atas pujianmu shine" zayn terkekeh

"Begini kupikir kau emmmh... Akan lebih bahagia jika pindah ke studio" lanjutnya

"Apa yang membuat kau berpikir seperti itu zayn?" Aku tetap berusaha menolak, walaupun sebenarnya aku pasti akan menerimanya. Kalau zayn yang tidak menawarkan, besoknya juga pasti aku yang minta mutasi.

"Apa kau sudah bosan sekantor denganku? Atau bagaimana?" Tanyaku

"Begini shine, lusa akan pensiun, dia merasa sudah cukup tua untuk bekerja disini, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu setuju karena dia adalah salah satu org kepercayaanku, mom dan dad juga tentunya". Zayn menjelaskan. 'Baiklah alasan yang masuk akal' batinku

"Ya kupikir daripada aku pusing mencari org baru,lebih baik kau saja, lagi pula aku tau kau akan senang disini" ucap zayn sedikit menggodaku

"Muncul darimana pikiran itu? Lagipula kenapa tidak davis saja yang kau pilih" aku masih terus bersikap seakan akan ada penolakan, supaya tidak terlalu terlihat apa yg sebenarnya aku rasakan, malas sekali jika zayn sudah tau. Dia pasti menggodaku habis2an.

"Dapat kulihat dari wajahmu, lagipula kau terlihat sangat senang disini" kali ini dia tertawa. Dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas, sudah berubah warna kurasa. Tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

"Aku tidak memilih davis karena dia sudah tepat dijabatannya yg sekarang, aku sudah sangat percaya padanya untuk mengisi pekerjaan nya" lanjut zayn

"Ya baiklah jika itu perintahmu. Kapan aku mulai bekerja?" Tanyaku. aku setuju. Berusaha bersikap normal2 saja. Tapi tetap saja sepertinya raut muka senang ku tak dapat disembunyikan.. Zayn tersenyum

"3 hari lagi. Lusa william masi bekerja disini" katanya

"Baiklah" jawabku singkat. Zayn dan aku tersenyum

Aku menemani niall dan lou rekaman, davis yang mengajakku tadi, tapi aku juga tak menolak, karena ya memang aku ingin melihat mereka berdua rekaman. Melihat niall tepatnya.

Rekaman selesai. Kami berempat kembali ke ruang tempat kami menyimpan barang tadi, diruangan masih ada zayn.

"Ya ini dia artis pendatang baru kita sudah datang" goda zayn ketika kami menghampirinya. Niall dan lou tersenyum sumringah. Aku dan davis juga.

"How? Rekamannya lancar?" Tanya zayn

"Tanpa hambatan mr" jawab lou bersemangat

"Bagus! Oh iya shine tadi ponselmu bunyi, ada yg menelpon" katanya

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau tak memanggilku tadi mr?" Kataku sebal. 'Padahal kan ruangan ini dengan tempat rekaman tak begitu jauh'batinku

"Aku sudah berteriak padamu hey! Kau saja mungkin yg tadi sedang terpesona menatap seseorang sampai kau tak mendengarku" zayn tertawa. Aku sontak saja berbalik menghadapnya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi. melotot lebih tepatnya. Mukaku memerah. panas kurasa. Zayn menoleh pada Niall, mereka berdua tersenyum. Davis dan louis sedang mengobrol. Mungkin mereka tidak menyadari apa yg dikatakan zayn tadi.

"James! Astaga! Dia menelponku!" Teriakku senang, aku tak menghiraukan org2 yg ada diruangan aku bergegas pergi untuk kembali menelpon james. 'Sudah lama sekali. Kupikir dia sudah lupa padaku' ucapku dalam hati.

"Hallo ms. shine shabrina malik" terdengar suara seorang laki2 diujung sana. James.

"Hallo james payne" balasku

"Apa kabar kau sekarang? Aku sangat merindukanmu shab, sudah 2 tahun kita tidak bertemu! Kau pasti merindukan ku juga kan" kekehnya

"Tentu saja idiot! aku sangat merindukanmu, kemana saja kau. Segitu sibuknya membantu ayahmu sampai2 lupa padaku hah?" Kataku, kemudian aku melihat bayangan seseorang berlari ke ruangan. Aku tak menghiraukannya paling hanya salah satu karyawanku

"Pagi ini aku akan berangkat ke London. Besok kita bertemu ditempat biasa ya nona" godanya

"Oh yaa!" Teriakku senang

"Baik kita bertemu besok, jangan membuatku menunggu oke!" Lanjutku

"Baik tuan putri. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya. Bye!"

"Okee" kataku. sambungan terputus.

Aku kembali ke ruangan dan aku hanya mendapati zayn dan davis yg sedang mengobrol. Niall dan louis?

"Zayn, kalian hanya berdua?" Ucapku ragu. Padahal tentu saja sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan "niall dan louis mana?" Atau lebih tepatnya "niall kemana?" Tapi ku urungkan. Aku tak ingin zayn meledekku. Lagipula kemana dia. Padahal aku baru saja ingin mengobrol dengannya.

"Ya tentu saja sis, apa kau melihat org lain disini?" Dia terkekeh

"Oh ya, tadi niall dan louis pamit duluan, niall bilang dia mau menjemput sepupunya dibandara, louis juga menemaninya" jelasnya

"niall juga tadi menitipkan salam untukmu" zayn menatapku dengan tatapan menggoda dan dia tersenyum

"Hmm.. Iya" jawabku singkat. Aku membalas senyumnya. Niall menitipkan salam untukku. Pikiranku kembali dipenuhi oleh pemuda blonde itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sepertinya kerja hari ini sudah selesai. Terimakasih davis" zayn menepuk bahu davis

"Ya sama sama mr, kalau begitu aku akan kembali keruanganku, ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan sore ini" kata davis tersenyum, zayn mengangguk padanya. dia menuju ruangannya.

"Shine, aku ada janji dengan Lily sore ini. Kau pulang dengan Austin ya. Aku tadi sudah menelponnya untuk menjemputmu" zayn mengusap kepalaku

"Baiklah. Semoga pertemuan mu sore ini menyenangkan,kak!" Aku menggodanya

"Pastinya aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, dan sudah 2 bulan kami lost contact. pasti dia sudah rindu padakku" ucap zayn pede, kemudian dia bergegas pergi

"Hati-hati" teriakuu

"Okee" jawabnya

Sore itu aku pulang bersama austin. Supir pribadi ku selain josh dan nathan.


	4. Chapter 4

panjang banget kan kalau dibuat jadi 1 chapter ajaaa. hahahaa

* * *

**My Guardian**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Zayn POV**

Sore itu aku bertemu dengan kekasih ku Lily di restoran tempat biasa kami bertemu. Di dalam mobil aku terus saja tersenyum membayangkan wajah gadis itu kurasa dia sudah memaafkanku mengingat pertemuan kami 2 bulan yang lalu kurang mengenakan, lily marah padaku karena aku terlambat 1 jam bertemu dengannya. Aku lupa, jadwal meeting hari itu sangat padat.

Sesampainya di restoran aku langsung masuk dan mengedarkan pandanganku mencari lily. Dan ya dapat. Dia duduk di dekat jendela, dengan 2 gelas jus stroberi di mejanya. Kurasa yang satu itu untukku. Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya dan dia tersenyum. Aku menghampirinya.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Tanyaku menggodanya

"Ya, 5 menit zayn" ucapnya kurang bersemangat

"Ini untukku?" Aku menarik gelas itu dan tangan liliy menahanku

"Buk..." Belum sempat lili meyelesaikan kalimatnya seorang laki2 berambut ikal berbicara padanya.

"Tidak lama kan dear" ucapnya. Lalu ia mencium puncak kepala lily. Dan lily tersenyum padanya.

Aku kaget kulepaskan gelas itu dan kuletakan kedua tanganku kulipat di depan dada, menatap lily meminta penjelasan. Dia menatap ku lemah. Laki2 itu juga menatap lily tapi tatapan nya lembut, seakan meminta lily untuk menjelaskan segalanya padaku.

"Kenalkan zayn, ini Harry. Tunanganku" kata lily pelan. Harry, ya laki2 itu kini merangkulnya.

Mataku terbelalak kaget. Dan kemudian aku bersuara.

"Bagaimana bisa lil? Bukankah kita belum putus?" Protesku dengan nada sedikit membentak. Aku tak mempedulikan ekspresi harry. Bahkan aku tak menganggapnya ada disana. Masa bodoh. Peduli apa dengannya. Walaupun kelihatannya harry tenang2 saja.

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu kata2 itu zayn, sudah 3 tahun kita berpacaran. Dan selama itu kau sering sekali mengabaikanku, melupakanku dan terlalu serius pada pekerjaanmu, aku tak bisa terus2an seperti ini zayn. aku merasa seperti tidak punya kekasih, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari org lain yang dapat membuatku bahagia" jelas lily tegas. Dia menatapku, dan sepertinya raut muka ku sudah berubah. Aku kecewa. Benar2 kecewa.

"Kuharap kau mengerti zayn" kata lily lirih.

"Tolong mengerti keadaannya" harry ikut menimpali

"Baiklah, semoga kalian bahagia" setelah mengucapkan kata2 itu aku segera pergi meninggalkan restoran itu. Sakit sekali rasanya.

Kali ini di dalam mobil aku hanya diam. Josh menatapku dari kaca depan. Dia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya padaku

"Tuan tidak apa2?" Tanyanya pelan. Aku tau dia pasti bingung mengingat tadi ketika berangkat wajahku sangat ceria.

"Aku baik2 saja josh" jawabku sekenanya. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sore ini. Putus dengan seorang gadis yang sudah 3 tahun lamanya kupacari. Cukup lama . Tapi kalau ketemuan sih masih bisa kuhitung dengan jari. Kurasa ini memang salahku.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana tuan?"

"Pulang saja josh. Kita ke rumah. Aku lelah" aku menyandarkan badanku ke jok dan berusaha se rileks mungkin.

Seorang asisten rumah tangga sudah membukakan pintu untukku, kemudian dia mengambil tas kerjaku dan jas yang sejak tadi kupegang. Aku langsung menuju kamarku dan mendapati shine sedang santai di depan tv. Aku melewatinya dan sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Dia menatapku. Mungkin dia bingung melihatku tiba2 datang dengan wajah semuram ini.

**Shine POV**

Aku tak mengerti ekspresi zayn saat ia sampai di rumah. Ia terus saja berjalan menuju kamarnya, melewati aku yg sedang duduk santai di sofa. Zayn sama sekali tak menyapaku. Melihat padaku saja tidak. Kepalaku sampai berputar mengikuti arahnya berjalan. Dia tampak sangat muram.

Aku sudah duduk di kursi saat makan malam tiba, hannah asisten rumah tangga ku bilang bahwa zayn tak mau turun untuk makan dia bilang dia sudah kenyang. Aku mengangguk pelan, mungkin zayn sudah makan tadi saat bertemu lily. Aku pun melanjutkan makan malamku sendiri. Setelah ini aku akan ke kamar zayn untuk menanyakan beberapa hal.

Tok tok tok. "zayn kau di dalam?"

"Ya masuk saja shine"

Aku masuk dan duduk disamping tempat tidurnya, dia sedang berbaring dan berselimut.

"Kau sakit?" Aku memegang keningnya. Normal saja.

"Tidak, aku baik2 saja" katanya

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum" jawabnya singkat

Aku keluar sebentar memanggil hannah untuk membawakan zayn makan malam. Aku kembali masuk dan zayn masih tetap pada posisinya tadi. Tak lama hannah mengetuk pintu, dan aku menyuruhnya masuk. Ia menaruh nampan makanan dan kemudian bergegas pergi.

"Zayn, ayo makan dulu. Nanti kau sakit"

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Katanya kau belum makan, seingatku tadi siang kita hanya makan pizza di studio, dan itu tidak banyak" kataku

"Kau kenapa? Tak biasanya seperti ini. Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku"

Dia membalikkan badannya dan membelakangiku

"Zayn ayolaah! Ceritakan padaku!" Kali ini nada bicaraku menaik. Aku menarik selimutnya

"Oke oke" zayn bangun, ia menumpuk beberapa bantal agar ia bisa bersandar

"Sebenarnya aku malu menceritakannya, melankolis sekali. Memalukan"

"Apa? Ceritakan saja! Tak usah banyak intermezo"

"Aku putus dengan lily" ucapnya lemah. Mataku membelalak kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukan kah kalian sudah lama berpacaran? Semudah itu dia bilang putus zayn!" Protesku

"Lebih parah dari yang kau bayangkan sis, dia juga sudah bertunangan. Lagipula ini memang salahku" kata zayn. Kemudian ia menunduk

"Apaaaaaa?" Kali ini aku benar2 berteriak

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang ini salahmu?" Tanyaku

"Santai saja sis. Dia bilang aku terlalu sibuk dengan dunia kerjaku sampai2 aku sering mengabaikan dan melupakannya, jadi dia mencari seseorang yang dapat membuatnya bahagia, aku senang kalau ia senang" ia menjelaskan. Zayn tersenyum padaku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu zayn. Mungkin memang lily bukan gadis yang terbaik untukmu." Ucapku sesantai mungkin. 'Zayn saja yang mengalaminya bisa santai mengapa aku tidak' kataku dalam hati.

"Oh iya kau belum makan kan, itu makan malammu" kataku sambil menunjuk nampan dimejanya.

"Aku terlalu lemas untuk memegang sendok. Bisakah kau?" Dia menatapku seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen

"Hmm dasar kakak yang manja, baiklah karena kau sekarang sedang sedih aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat wajahmu berubah ekspresi. Aku agak sedikit mual melihat wajahmu yang muram seperti ini" kataku. Zayn terkekeh pelan.

aku menyuapi nya, kuharap ia tidak terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihan ini. Benar2 menyedihkan keadaan org yang sedang patah hati.

"Shine"

"Ya"

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan niall?" Deg. Jantungku terasa berhenti ketika zayn mengucapkan nama itu.

"Hubungan apa? Aku tak mengerti" aku menjawab cepat. Kemudian aku menunduk.

"Sudahlah tak usah malu2,kau menyukainya kan? Bisa dilihat dari matamu saat menatapnya" kata zayn

"Begitukah? Entahlah zayn aku tak mengerti" kataku sambil mengerdikan bahu

"Apa kau masih mengharapkan sahabatmu itu shine? James?" Zayn terus menanyaiku

"Tidak!" Jawabku tegas

"Aku sudah tdk menyukainya lagi zayn, kau tau masa lalu biarkan saja jadi masa lalu. Aku tak mau merasakan perasaan itu lagi padanya. Cukup sekali saja. Lagipula dia sepertinya lebih pantas jadi sahabatku" jelasku

"Kau masih sakit hati ya gara2 dia waktu itu punya pacar?" Zayn tertawa pelan.

Aku menggeleng. Sebenarnya memang waktu itu aku sangat sakit hati. Bisa2 nya james memperkenalkan seorang gadis padaku yang diakui itu adalah pacarnya saat aku mempunyai perasaan padanya. Saat aku mengatakan suka padanya james bilang hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Seiring waktu, sekarang aku sudah bisa melupakan perasaan itu dan tetap bersahabat dengan james.

"Kau tetap tidak mau dengannya walaupun dia meminta mu?" Zayn berkata dengan nada menggoda

"Tetap tidak! Ini prinsipku"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu berarti sekarang kau sedang menyukai niall ya?" Zayn terkekeh

"Kesimpulan macam apa itu?" Aku berkata sinis

"Yaa, kita lihat saja nanti"

Aku menggeleng pelan menatapnya. Sambil terus memikirkan kata2 zayn 'apa maksudnya lihat saja nanti?' Batinku

"Makananmu sudah habis, aku kembali ke kamarku ya. Kau jangan tidur terlalu larut. Jangan banyak pikiran" kataku. Lalu aku bergegas keluar dari kamar zayn

"Baik adik kecil" dia mengedipkan salah satu matanya padakku, aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum dan kembali ke kamarku dengan pikiran ku dipenuhi wajah pemuda blonde itu.

**Liam POV**

Akhirnya. Sampai juga di london. Aku sangat merindukan kota ini. Bagaimana tidak sudah dua tahun aku tidak mengunjungi kota ini. Terlalu sibuk. Bukannya menyombongkan diri. Tapi aku memang sedang sangat sibuk membantu bisnis ayahku.

Niall. Sepupuku. Dia akan menjemputku dan mom. Dad tak bisa ikut pulang ke london karena masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikkan. Dad bilang dia akan menyusul. Tak lama berjalan sepertinya aku menemukan niall. Aku dapat melihatnya dari kejauhan, rambut blondenya cukup menarik perhatian. Tapi kelihatannya dia tidak sendiri

"Niaaaaalll" teriakku padanya. Dia dan kawannya segera berlari menghampiriku dan mom.

"Liaaam sudah lama tak berjumpa" dia memelukku. Aku membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum. Kemudian dia beralih ke mom.

"Hello aunt, apa kabar?" Mom dan niall berpelukan

"Baik tentu saja dear, kau bagaimana?" Tanya mom

"Kabarku sangat amat baik, aunt. Mana uncle?" niall tersenyum

"Uncle mu masih sibuk nak, dia bilang kalo pekerjaan nya sudah selesai ia akan segera menyusul" kata mom. Niall mengangguk pelan

"Oh ya perkenalkan ini louis sahabatku" niall menepuk bahu laki2 yang sejak tadi berdiri disampingnya tersenyum padaku dan mom

"Oh hai louis, senang berkenalan denganmu" aku dan mom menjabat tangan louis.

"Ya aku juga" dia tersenyum.

Kami langsung bergegas pulang ke rumah. Aku sudah sangat merindukan nenek.

Setelah makan malam, aku, mom, dan nenek sedang bersantai diruang keluarga. Hingga aku menyadari sesuatu. Kemana niall?

"Mom, apa kau melihat niall?"

"Sepertinya dia diluar, mom mendengar suara gitar dimainkan tadi, mom rasa itu niall" jawab mom

"Baiklah, aku keluar dulu ya" mom dan nenek mengangguk mengiyakan

Benar saja. Niall sedang memainkan gitarnya di beranda rumah. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan niall?" Kataku sambil menepuk bahunya. Tak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa kau diluar?" Tanyaku. Kemudian dia menoleh padaku. Aku duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Hah? Tidak ada liam. Hanya ingin menikmati malam saja" ucapnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" aku tersenyum. Niall masih memetik gitarnya. Mengalun pelan. Tapi kurasa niall memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lain kali saja kutanyakan lagi.

Aku teringat akan janjiku besok bertemu dengan shabrina di tempat biasa. Aku sedang malas bawa mobil sendiri. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengajak niall

"Besok kau bisa mengantarku ke wally's niall?" Tanyaku

"Tentu saja Liam. Mau apa kau ke kedai eskrim itu?" Niall balik bertanya

"Bertemu seseorang, bertemu shabrina" aku tersenyum

"Oh ya aku mengerti" niall tertawa

"Pacarmu?" Tanyanya

"Ya kuharap, tapi sepertinya dia hanya akan jadi sahabatku untuk selamanya. Bodoh sekali waktu itu aku menolaknya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Aku baru sadar sekarang ternyata aku menyayanginya lebih daripada sahabat, dan sayangnya sekarang dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku" kataku pelan. Sungguh aku sangat menyesali apa yang kukatakan waktu itu dan lebih memilih Danela. Shabrina benar, danela hanya mempermainkanku, harusnya waktu itu aku percaya padanya. Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Mungkin dia bukan gadis yang terbaik untuk mu liam" kata niall sambil menepuk bahuku. Dia mengaburkan pikiranku.

"Ya mungkin. Kau mau ikut niall?" Tanyaku

"Boleh" jawab niall

**Niall POV**

Kurasa semalam liam sadar kalau aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Benar. Aku sedang memikirkan Shine dan James atau siapalah itu. 'Apa benar aku akan patah hati?' Tanyaku dalam hati. Liam terus bertanya padaku, tapi kurasa aku tak perlu meceritakan hal ini padanya. Jadi aku diam saja dan berpura-pura sedang tak memikirkan apapun, walau keliatan nya tak berhasil karena semalam liam menatapku dengan mendengar jawabanku.

Hari ini aku berjanji pada liam untuk mengantarnya ke wally's, dia akan bertemu shabrina sahabatnya dan dia mengajakku, ya tentu saja mengingat hari ini sepertinya aku tidak harus ke studio. Paman jonn tidak menyuruhku kesana hari ini.

"Kriiingggg" ponselku berbunyi

"Paman jonn?" Kataku pelan. Liam sepertinya tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Dia sedang asik mendengarkan musik yang diputarkan sebuah radio di mobil.

"Liam, bisa kau kecilkan volumenya sebentar?" Kataku

"Tentu" liam kemudian memencet tombol volume untuk mengecilkan suaranya.

"Hallo paman, ada apa?"

"Cepat ke studio, davis bilang ada kekurangan mengenai rekaman kemarin, dan katanya kau juga harus rekaman untuk lagu kedua siang ini. aku sudah menghubungi lou dan dia sedang berangkat kesana, kuharap kau juga. Davis menunggumu" jelas paman jonn panjang lebar

"Secepat itukah?" Tanyaku heran

"Iya nak" kata paman jonn singkat

"Baiklah paman, aku segera kesana" sambungan terputus, aku kembali menyimpan ponselku ke tempat semula

"Liam, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu dan sahabatmu itu makan eskrim di wally's. Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai depan wally's saja ya"

"Kenapa?" Tanya liam

"Ya aku ada urusan di studio, mungkin lain kali aku bisa berkenalan dengan sahabatmu itu" jelasku

"Oke baiklah" liam tersenyum

"Nah sudah sampai, selamat bersenang-senang brother" ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan padanya

"Tentu. Kau hati2" kata liam. Aku mengangguk dan kemudian bergegas pergi ke studio. Davis dan lou pasti sudah menunggu.

Benar saja. Lou sudah tiba di studio. Ketika aku masuk dia sedang berbincang dengan davis dan zayn. Zayn? Untuk apa dia disini? Oh iya ini kan miliknya. Suka2 dia datang kapan saja. Tapi kali ini dia sendiri. Kemana shine? Biasanya kakak beradik itu kemana-mana selalu bersama. Ah sudahlah. 'Jangan pikirkan gadis itu lagi jika kau tak mau mati gara2 patah hati niall' batinku berbicara

"Siang semuanya" sapaanku menghentikan percakapan mereka

"Siang niall" kata zayn

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya lou. Davis hanya tersenyum

"Aku harus mengantar sepupuku dulu ke wally's dia ada urusan" jawabku

Aku menatap zayn "kau kesini juga zayn?"

"Ya, aku sedang bosan di kantor jadi aku main kesini" jawabnya

"Hmm oke" kataku sambil tersenyum padanya. Aku ingin menanyakan seseorang sebenarnya. Tapi kuurungkan.

Zayn memicingkan matanya dan tersenyum menatapku seolah-olah menemukan sesuatu yang aneh pada diriku. Tanpa kutanyakan dia menjelaskan nya sendiri padaku

"Aku sendiri saja kesini. Aku tadi mengajak shine, tapi dia ada janji dengan james sahabatnya, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut" jelas zayn. Jadi james itu sahabatnya? Syukurlah aku masih punya peluang. 'Jadi aku masih boleh kan memikirkannya, aku belum tentu mati karena sakit hati' ucapku pada batinku sendiri. Aku tersenyum memikirkan hal itu.

"Niall?" Lou menyenggol lenganku

"Ha.. Iya iya tak apa2" jawabku gugup

"Santai saja mate, baru juga sehari tak bertemu. kau rindu padanya ya?" louis menggodaku. Aku melotot pada louis .rasanya ingin kutendang dia keluar studio sekarang juga karena membuatku malu. Zayn dan davis tertawa melihat kegugupanku. Dan bisa kulihat zayn sepertinya tidak keberatan jika aku mendekati adiknya. Atau bahkan menjadikan adiknya kekasihku. Kali ini aku mulai berkhayal lagi.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai rekamannya" kata davis. Aku dan louis mengangguk, kemudian kami berdua mengikuti davis ke ruang rekaman. Zayn juga bersama kami.

Setelah selesai rekaman kami berempat beristirahat di sebuah ruangan. Office boy di studio itu membawakan kami 4 cangkir moccacino. Kami hanya mengobrol santai di ruangan ini. Tapi tak berapa lama, lou izin pamit pulang duluan karena ada urusan dengan keluarganya. Davis pergi sebentar ke luar ruangan untuk mengambil beberapa berkas yang diminta zayn untuk diperiksa. Tinggal aku dan zayn diruangan itu. Kurasa aku harus bertanya sekarang.

"Zayn"

"Ya?" Jawabnya singkat. Dia menoleh padaku.

"Emh begini zayn.." Kataku ragu

"Ada apa niall? Katakan saja? Soal apa? Karirmu?" Tanya zayn

"Tidak hmm bukan, tidak ada urusannya dengan lagu dan menyanyi" kataku

"Lalu?" Dia heran

Aku masih memasang tampang gugupku. Belum sempat aku menjawab ternyata zayn sudah paham

"Shine?" Dia tersenyum padaku

"Ya. Emm maksudku. Iya tentang shine" kataku gugup

"Katakan saja niall. Ada apa dengan shine?" Tanyanya

"Begini. Kurasa kau sudah tau bahwa aku menyukainya kan zayn?" Aku terkekeh. Zayn hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia memasang wajah tertarik untuk mendengar apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika aku mendekati adikmu zayn?" Tanyaku ragu padanya

Dia tertawa pelan "tentu saja tidak, aku membebaskan adikku untuk berteman dan dekat dengan siapa saja asal org itu membawa dampak baik bagi adikku" ucap zayn santai

"Jadi aku boleh mendekatinya?" Aku bertanya untuk meyakinkan hatiku

"Boleh, asal jangan coba kau untuk sedikitpun melukai perasaannya" dari nada bicaranya terdengar zayn sangat serius.

"Tentu! Tidak akan" kataku mantap.

Kerja hari ini selesai. Aku keluar studio bersama dengan zayn dan davis. Sebelum aku menghampiri mobilku zayn menepuk bahuku

"Good luck niall. Dan jangan lupakan kata2 ku tadi, dan ini sepertinya kau akan membutuhkannya" zayn menyodorkanku sebuah kartu nama bertuliskan "ms. Shine Malik" aku tersenyum.

"Terimakasih zayn" aku berteriak padanya. Dia menoleh kepadaku dan hanya mengangguk kemudian ia bergegas masuk kedalam mobilnya.

'Zayn sudah memberiku jalan untuk mendekati adiknya. Aku harus terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati shine' aku semakin sumringah saat mengingat bahwa james itu ternyata hanya sahabatnya.

Aku tiba di rumah tepat sebelum makan malam. Dan ternyata liam sudah di rumah, kupikir dia akan lama bertemu sahabatnya itu. Sebelum turun ke ruang makan, aku ingat sesuatu yg mesti kulakukan terlebih dahulu. Menelpon shine.

Menyenangkan sekali. Tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan. Aku mengajaknya bertemu di wally's besok siang, dan dia setuju. Aku turun ke ruang makan dengan perasaan senang. Sangat amat senang.

Setelah makan malam aunt mengajak nenek pergi ke studio broadway untuk menonton theater. Kurasa mereka rindu jalan2 bersama karena memang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Aku kembali ke kamarku untuk menulis pesan pada shine. Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dia besok. Aku mengambil gitar ku dan menuju ke beranda, ternyata sudah ada seseorang yg lebih dulu duduk disana. Liam. Dan tentunya dia hanya diam disana sambil memutar-mutar ponselnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tak apa" jawabnya singkat

"Apa pertemuan tadi menyenangkan?" Aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi tadi siang

"Ya lumayan" dia menghela nafas

"Lumayan?" Kataku heran

"Aku tadi membahas masalah perasaan dengan shab, tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyukainya, dan dia menyuruhku untuk melupakan semua perasaan itu. Dia bilang kami berdua memang sudah seharusnya hanya bersahabat" jelas nya

"Dan sepertinya dia juga masih enggan bertemu denganku. Besok dia tidak mau kuajak bertemu. Dia bilang dia sudah ada janji dengan seseorang." Liam menghela nafas diakhir kalimatnya.

Aku menepuk bahunya pelan "sabar brother, mungkin memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini. Mungkin dia bukan jodohmu, masih banyak gadis cantik diluar sana, kau tak boleh murung seperti ini" kataku mencoba menghibur liam

"Tentu saja" jawabnya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Kau akan terus memegang gitarmu itu tanpa memainkannya niall?" Ejeknya

"Mainkan lah, kita bernyanyi" kemudian ia tertawa. Aku mengangguk. Dan mulai memainkan gitarku. Memainkan lagu bersemangat. Kami bernyanyi bersama. Kuharap liam bisa segera melupakan sakit hatinya.

**Zayn POV**

Shine sudah berada dirumah ketika aku tiba. mobil yang tadi ia pakai sudah terparkir rapi. Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu lama bertemu dengan james.

"Hai sis" Ucapku sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya. Dia sedang membereskan berkas2 miliknya di ruang kelurga, dia terlihat sibuk memisahkan berkas2 tersebut sampai tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah tiba dirumah. Dan aku harus menegurnya dulu supaya dia mengetahui aku sedang berada di belakangnya.

"Zayn. Kau mengagetkanku. Tumben kau pulang satu jam sebelum makan malam? Biasanya juga mepet" shine terkekeh. Dia berhenti membereskan berkas2 kemudian bersandar di sofa. Sepertinya dia sudah lelah.

"Aku dikantor hanya setengah hari shine. Setelah kau izin pergi untuk bertemu james, aku juga memutuskan untuk pergi juga. Di kantor sedang membosankan,aku juga malas pulang ke rumah pasti tak ada kerjaan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi saja ke studio" jelasku.

"Kau ke studio? Untuk apa?" Tanya shine

"Ya seperti kubilang hanya sekedar bermain" kekehku

"Oh iya tadi ada yang menanyakanmu padaku" aku menjatuhkan diriku di sofa, disamping shine duduk

"Siapa?" Tanyanya heran

"Tebak saja!" Kataku menggodanya

"Oh ayolah, bukankah studio tidak sibuk hari ini. Davis kah?" Shine menduga duga.

"Tentu saja bukan sis!" Aku mencubit pipinya

"Duh sakit" dia menepis tanganku

"Lagipula hari ini studio ramai, ada yang rekaman lagi" kataku santai

"Lagi? Davis bilang lusa baru akan ada rekaman lagi, dan itupun Alicia yang akan rekaman" dari nada bicara nya ia semakin heran. Aku tertawa

"Oh ayolah jangan bermain tebak2an seperti ini! Siapa orangnya?" Shine mulai kesal

"Dasar anak kecil, disuruh menebak saja sulit" ucapku. Shine memandangku dengan tatapan sebalnya.

"Baik baik" aku melanjutkan kata2 ku sebelum dia meledak

"Niall tadi menanyakanmu sis"

"Niall? Hari ini the mofos ke studio?" Shine kaget

"Iya untuk rekaman lagu kedua. Davis mempercepat jadwal mereka. Aku tak tau apa alasannya" aku mengerdikan bahuku

"Sepertinya dia merindukanmu" aku tertawa cukup keras karena kulihat ekspresi wajah shine berubah. Sepertinya dia malu. Shine hanya terdiam, tersenyum melihatku. Sepertinya kini pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pemuda blonde itu.

"Oh ya bagaimana pertemuan mu dengan james? Menyenangkan?" Tanyaku

"Yaa lumayan" tiba2 raut mukanya berubah. shine menjawab tidak bersemangat

"Lumayan?" Tanyaku heran

"Ya kau tau tadi james membahas lagi masalah perasaan kami masing2 saat SMA, aku sudah lama melupakan hal itu dan tak ingin mengungkitnya lagi. Mengerti kan maksudku. Bodoh sekali dia harusnya dia tak perlu membahas hal itu mengingat ini kan pertemuan pertamaku dengannya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu" shine mendengus kesal. aku mengangguk, menandakan aku mengerti apa yg dia bicarakan.

"Apa lagi yang dia katakan padamu?" Aku lanjut bertanya

"Dia bercerita bahwa danela itu sebenarnya hanya mempermainkannya, dan james hanya dijadikan bahan taruhan danela dan teman2 nya. dan dulu seharusnya dia percaya padaku. Dia menyesal karena dulu tidak mempercayaiku, dia juga menyesali kata2 nya yang waktu itu ia ucapkan padaku bahwa dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Kemudian dia bertanya soal kesungguhanku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya waktu itu apakah aku serius atau tidak" bebernya

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Ya jelas saja aku senang mendengar bahwa danela memang bukan gadis manis baik baik seperti yang aku katakan waktu itu padanya. Berarti aku tidak berbohong padanya kan. Tapi untuk soal perasaan itu aku jawab aku sudah tidak ingat akan hal itu dan memang tak mau lagi mengingatnya. Biarkan saja itu jadi cerita lama, dan jangan pernah menengok lagi ke belakang" jelasnya.

"dan sepertinya sekarang aku... Emh sudah... menemukan yang baru" lanjutnya terbata-bata

"Kena kau!" Pekik ku senang

"Apa maksudmu zayn?" Dia menatap ku seolah tak mengerti

"Sesuatu yang baru kau bilang kan? Niall kah?" Aku menggodanya lagi kali ini

"Jangan tanyakan padaku mengenai hal yang belum aku mengerti zayn. Sudah. Lebih baik kau segera membersihkan badanmu sebelum makan malam" perintahnya. Aku tidak bergeming dan masih menyandarkan badanku di sofa.

Shine menggeleng dan melanjutkan pekerjaan nya membereskan berkas2 yang berantakan di meja. Beberapa menit kemudian tiba2 ponsel shine berdering. Tapi shine belum juga mengangkat telponnya.

"Siapa? Tak diangkat?" Tanyaku

"Malas. Tak ada namanya, hanya nomor" jawab shine

"Angkatlah, siapa tau penting" saranku. Kemudian shine mengangkat telponnya.

"Hallo" shine mulai berbicara. 'Kurasa itu niall' batinku. Aku lalu mengisyaratkan pada shine bahwa aku akan ke kamarku. Shine mengangguk.

**Shine POV**

"Apa benar ini ms. Shine malik?" Terdengar suara gugup seorang pemuda di seberang sana

"Ya benar. Kau siapa?" Tanyaku

"Kau tak bisa mengenaliku?" Dia balik bertanya

"Hah? Tentu tidak, tapi dari suara mu seperti nya aku sangat familiar" mencoba mengingat ngingat suara siapa ini. Dan. Dapat. Niall kah?

"Kau siapa?" Aku mencoba menanyakan lagi, aku tak berani menebak-nebak. Nanti kalau salah bisa malu aku.

"Ini niall, ms. Apa aku mengganggumu?" Kekehnya

"Oh niall, tentu tidak, aku sedang tidak sibuk. Oh iya panggil saja aku shine. Oke" benarkan apa kataku. Niall. Aku sangat mengenali suara itu. Eh kenal?

Kira-kira 15 menit dia menelponku, suara kami sama2 terdengar gugup. Ah entahlah, dan sebelum sambungan telpon terputus dia mengajakku untuk makan eskrim di wally's besok siang. Dan ya tentu saja aku mau. Lagipula besok aku santai. Tak ada janji dengan siapapun.

Saat makan malam zayn turun dari kamarnya, aku sudah duduk di tempatku saat dia tiba.

"Tadi siapa?" Tanya zayn tanpa basa basi. Ia tersenyum tipis. Atau menyeringai kurasa

"Hah? Itu emh niall" jawabku gugup. Lagi2 aku gugup. Yatuhan kenapa?

"Sudah kuduga" zayn tertawa dan menatapku dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Apa?" Kataku sebal

"Tidak apa2 sis, tak usah gugup seperti itu, dan itu wajahmu seperti udang rebus ini" kekehnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Aku memang tak bisa berbohong padanya. Ah masa bodoh lah, aku tak peduli dengan keadaan ku sekarang kurasa aku memang menyukai pemuda blonde itu.

Selesai makan aku kembali ke kamar, mengecek ponselku, siapa tau saja niall mengirimi ku pesan. Ya kali ini aku berharap.

Benar saja 2 pesan diterima, satunya dari niall dan satu lagi dari james.

_Besok jangan lupa ya._

_ Aku jemput kau dikantormu_

_ Selamat tidur shine x)_

_ Niall _

_Tentu saja. Jangan terlambat ya_

_ Aku menunggumu. Selamat tidur juga :)_

_ Shine_

_Shab besok kita bisa bertemu? :)_

_ James_

_ Maaf, aku sudah ada janji _

_ dengan seseorang._

_ Lain kali saja ya._

_ Shabrina. _

Malas sekali rasanya membalas pesan james. Gara2 obrolan tadi siang di wally's. Huh untung saja niall sudah mengajakku terlebih dahulu. Jika tidak mana mungkin aku bisa menolak pergi dengan james. Aku besok santai dan aku memang tak bisa bohong padanya jika aku tak mau menerima ajakannya.

Aku tersenyum mengingat besok aku akan bertemu dengan niall dan lusa aku pasti akan sering bertemu dengannya karena aku pindah kerja ke studio. Ingin cepat2 besok, aku memutuskan untuk tidur saja.


	5. Chapter 5

masih panjang loh ceritanya ._.

Sinthia, you rock!

* * *

**My Guardian**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Niall POV**

"Hei aku sudah di depan kantormu. Kau sudah siap nona?" Kekehku

"Tentu, tunggu sebentar yaa tuan" katanya. 'Dia sudah mulai bisa bergurau padaku. Keren!' Batinku berbicara riang

Tak lama shine muncul, aku melambaikan tanganku padanya dan dia menghampiriku

"Hei, aku tidak terlambat menjemputmu kan?" Tanyaku menggodanya

"Tentu tidak" dia tersenyum padaku

Aku membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Sekali lagi senyum itu menghiasi wajahnya. Cantik sekali.

Wally's

"Kemarin kenapa tak ikut ke studio?" Tanyaku memulai pembicaraan

"Kemarin ada urusan. Bertemu sahabatku" jawabnya sambil terus memakan ice cream nya

"Hmm begitu" aku mengangguk pelan

"Bagaimana rekamannya kemarin? Lancar?" Tanyanya

"Lancar sekali, tapi kemarin serasa ada yang kurang" kekehku

"Apa?" Tanya shine heran

"Tak ada kau yang memperhatikanku" kataku sambil menatap matanya. Dia kemudian menunduk. Dia malu? Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Hmm begitu ya" jawabnya seraya mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menunduk.

"Besok aku akan mulai bekerja di studio. Jadi aku bisa memperhatikan mu lagi besok dan seterusnya" dia tertawa

"Really? Can't wait for tomorrow" teriakku senang

"Berarti aku bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari ya shine" kataku bersemangat

"Tentu tidak niall, memang kau pikir kerjaan mu hanya di studio saja. Kau kan penyanyi. Kalau sudah tenar kau pasti sibuk, interview sana sini, show dari acara satu ke acara yang lainnya, dan kau akan jarang ke studio, jika hanya ada rekaman lagu saja kau bisa kesana lebih tepatnya" ucapnya panjang lebar. Aku masih tetap memperhatikannya sambil melahap eskrim ku.

"Ini" dia menyodorkan tisu padaku

"Hah?" Aku bingung kenapa dia tiba2 mengeluarkan tisu. Perasaan aku tidak berkeringat. Atau aku berkeringat karena gugup memperhatikannya? Sambil berpikir aku terus menatap kearahnya yang tersenyum simpul

"Kau ini" lanjutnya. Lalu dia mengelap pinggir bibirku yang ternyata ada eskrimnya. Ternyata aku makan berantakan. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat tangannya menyentuh wajahku. Malu sekaligus senang bercampur jadi satu.

Aku memegang tangannya yang masih mengelap sisa eskrim "terimakasih" ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Iya" jawabnya singkat.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini ya" kataku sambil mengantarnya ke depan pintu rumahnya.

"Terimakasih juga" jawabnya

"Tak ingin mampir dulu?"

"Lain kali saja sepertinya. Aku ada urusan dengan mr jonn dan lou" jawabku kecewa. Kesal sekali kenapa di sore hari seperti ini tiba2 paman jonn mengirimi ku pesan bahwa aku harus ke kantor management sekarang.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan ya" katanya sambil tersenyum padaku

"Okee" aku melambaikan tangan padanya dan bergegas pergi ke kantor management untuk bertemu paman jonn dan louis.

**Normal POV**

Sudah 3 minggu shine pindah ke studio. Dan hanya seminggu 3 kali ia bertemu niall. Karena benar saja, the mofos kini semakin terkenal. Jadi kedua penyanyi itu sedang sibuk dengan jadwal yang telah disepakati oleh mereka berdua dan managernya. George. Walaupun seperti itu, niall tetap tidak pernah absen untuk menelpon atau mengirim pesan pada shine setiap hari, sekedar menanyakan kabar atau membicarakan hal lainnya. Tapi status mereka? Belum diputuskan sampai saat ini.

Sudah 3 minggu juga james tidak mengabari shine. Mungkin dia merasa shine masih marah padanya. Padahal shine tidak akan lama jika marah pada pemuda itu. Paling sehari dua hari. Harusnya james tau hal itu karena mereka berdua bersahabat. Tapi entahlah. Sepertinya semua itu kini merenggang karena masalah perasaan.

Zayn masih mencoba melupakan sakit hatinya kerena Lily. Dia menyibukkan diri di ruang kerjanya, dan kadang mampir ke studio untuk mengunjungi shine atau mengajaknya pulang bersama. Dia senang karena adiknya sekarang terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya. Walaupun ia disibukkan dengan segala urusan yang ada di studio. Semua ini pasti karena niall.

**Liam POV**

Aku baru saja tiba di rumah setelah seharian mengantar mom berbelanja. Biasanya ada niall yang membantuku. Tapi kali ini tidak. Dalam waktu 3 minggu cukup merubah segalanya. Kini dia jadi lumayan sibuk. Pulang ke rumah saja selalu larut malam. Apalagi jika weekend. Tapi kami sekeluarga paham akan keadaannya saat ini. Grupnya kan sedang naik daun, wajar saja jika dia sibuk. Ini minggu ke 3 ku di london. Dad bilang dia tidak bisa menyusul karena pekerjaannya masih belum selesai. Bertambah banyak malah. Minggu depan dad menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Dubai. Sepertinya dad butuh bantuan.

Cukup lelah hari ini. Aku membaringkan badan ku di sofa di ruang keluarga. Aku melirik ke ponselku yang kuletakkan di meja. Tiba2 aku teringat seseorang. Shabrina. Sudah 3 minggu aku dan dia tidak mengabari satu sama lain. Jangankan telpon mengirim pesan saja tidak. Ini semua gara2 saat kami pertama bertemu aku langsung membahas masalah perasaan itu. 'Kenapa aku mesti terburu-buru membahasnya. Seharusnya kan tidak seperti ini. Dasar bodoh. Liam bodoh' aku mengata-ngatai diriku sendiri dalam hati.

Aku akan menelponnya, mungkin dia sudah lupa akan hal itu.

"Hai" sapaku

"Ya, kenapa james?" Dari nada bicara nya seperti nya dia sedang tidak santai

"Tidak. Hanya ingin tau bagaimana kabarmu shab. Kau apa kabar?"

"Aku baik2 saja, tapi kurasa sekarang aku cukup sibuk" jawabnya. Aku mendengar ada sesuatu jatuh dan shabrina mendengus kesal.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu. Aku minta maaf shab. Maukah kau memaafkanku?" Kataku pelan

"Sudahlah james, lupakan saja hal itu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari kemarin2 kok" jawabnya

"Benarkah? Bisakah kita bertemu? " Tanyaku senang.

"Tentu saja. Emm entahlah james, beberapa hari kedepan aku sibuk jadi paling kita bisa bertemu hari minggu ya" jawabnya cepat

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hari senin aku akan kembali ke dubai shab" kataku datar

"Cepat sekali. Baiklah hari minggu kita bertemu ya" 'sepertinya shab tak sadar bahwa hampir sebulan aku disini. Atau dia memang sudah tak peduli' batinku. Aku terdiam sesaat.

"James? Hallo, kau masih disana? Sudah dulu ya aku sedang banyak kerjaan" ucapnya

"Oke. Sampai ketemu ya shab" jawabku. Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

Aku tersenyum lega. Hari minggu aku akan bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya dia akan selalu menganggapku sebagai sehabatnya. Tapi tak apalah, setidaknya dia sudah memaafkanku, dan kuharap aku bisa memperbaiki hubungan persahabatan kami. Aku tersenyum dan menghela nafas. Sofa terasa begitu nyaman, mungkin karena aku cukup lelah, tak lama kemudian aku tertidur.

**Shine POV**

Jam setengah 8 malam dan aku masih berada di studio, masih cukup ramai tentunya suasana disini. Masih ada davis dan beberapa karyawanku yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. bekerja di studio ternyata lebih melelahkan ketimbang di kantor. Atau hanya perasaanku saja. Ah sudahlah. Lagipula berkas2 nya sudah kuperiksa semua. Sudah selesai.

Tadi sore james menelpon ku, sudah lama sekali sejak pertemuan kami 3 minggu yang lalu, dia bilang dia akan kembali ke dubai. Dia mengajakku bertemu di tempat biasa, mau mentraktir ku eskrim sebagai permintaan maafnya. Aku mengiyakan. Ya kupikir ada baiknya juga kami bertemu sebelum dia meninggalkan london. Walaupun hanya sekedar untuk memperbaiki hubungan persahabatan kami.

Setelah pekerjaan ku selesai aku tak buru2 pulang ke rumah, masih lelah kurasa. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di ruang istirahat di studio ini.

Aku menyandarkan badan ku disofa. Tiba2 kudengar suara pintu diketuk

"Ya,masuk" kataku

"Maaf mengganggu ms. Apa kau ingin dibuatkan sesuatu?" Tanya office boy yg bekerja di studio

"Tak usah, aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar, tak lama lagi juga aku pulang" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Office boy itu membalas senyumku dan mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian ia menghilang dari balik pintu.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku mendengar pintu ruangan terbuka. Tapi ketika aku membuka mata ternyata pintu itu sudah tertutup kembali. Hanya perasaanku saja mungkin. Aku kembali bersandar disofa dan kurasakan ada tangan seseorang yang menutup kedua mataku. Sontak saja aku kaget. Dan berusah melepaskan tangan itu

"Kau siapa" ucapku setengah berteriak

Tangan itu tak melawan ku, dan seketika melepasnya. Saat mata ku terbuka aku melihat sekotak eskrim kesukaanku tepat dihadapanku. Aku menoleh dan ternyata org yang tadi menutup kedua mataku adalah Niall. Aku diam dan memang tak pernah kuduga. Speechless. 'Untuk apa dia berada disini' batinku. Sampai akhirnya niall mengaburkan pikiranku saat dia berbicara padaku.

"Cukup lelah hari ini nona?" Katanya menggodaku. Aku masih menatapnya. Diam.

"Makan eskrim ini dulu, mungkin bisa membuatmu rileks" dia terkekeh

"Baiklah. Terimakasih" jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Aku membuka tutup eskrimnya dan tiba-tiba niall menariknya sambil memegang sendok eskrim yang dia bawa

"Sini, biar aku saja" katanya. Aku mengangguk

"Buka mulutmu, aku suapi ya" kata niall lembut

"Tak usah aku bisa sendiri" jawabku menolak

"Tak apa" dia tersenyum padaku

"Baiklah, kau juga makan ya" kataku. aku mulai membuka mulut dan dia menyuapi ku eskrim. Dan dia juga memakannya bersamaku tentunya.

Selesai memakan eskrim aku bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa bisa ada disini? Bukankah kau bilang sedang ada jadwal show hari ini?" Tanyaku heran

"Sudah selesai shine, ternyata acaranya dipercepat jadi aku juga bisa pulang cepat" jawabnya sumringah

"Tadi saat ku telpon kau masih di studio kan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kesini" lanjutnya

"Begitu rupanya" jawabku singkat

Niall tak menanggapi ucapanku. Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Hening.

"Shine" ucap niall membuyarkan keheningan diantara kami

"Iya" jawabku singkat

"Kurasa ini sudah waktunya" katanya pelan

"Apa?" Aku menanggapinya heran

"Langsung saja" dia menatap ku serius. Aku semakin memasang tampang heran, lagipula memang tidak jelas apa maksud kata katanya tadi. Dia menggenggam tanganku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat tangannya menyentuh tanganku. Hmm jantungku berdegup cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu, sejak pertama kita bertemu kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu" tanpa basa-basi niall langsung mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatku hampir tak bisa bernafas untuk beberapa saat. Aku masih menatap mata birunya.

"Kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Ucapnya agak gugup. Lagi2 aku speechless, yatuhan aku benar2 tak bisa berkata apa2.

"Shine?"

"Hmm iya aku ... Aku mmhh" sial aku gugup lagi.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak punya perasaan yang sama denganku" ucapnya lirih. Lalu ia menunduk.

"Bukan bukan itu" aku menggeleng

"Lalu?" Dia sepertinya benar2 menunggu jawabanku

"Iya aku mau" jawabku pelan.

"Apa?" Sepertinya niall masih belum menyadari jawabanku

"Iya aku mau jadi kekasihmu. Aku juga mencintaimu niall" jawabku. Aku tersenyum padanya. Dan dia langsung memelukku. Aku pun membalas pelukannya.

"Maaf ya jika aku terlalu to the point, bahkan aku samasekali tak romantis padamu karena aku hanya membawa eskrim" ucapnya pelan sambil melepaskan pelukannya padaku

"Tak apa, dengan kau berada disini saja aku sudah merasa senang" aku tersenyum padanya.

Dan ya kurasa ini adalah malam terbaik bagiku. Walaupun hari ini aku benar2 disibukkan dengan tumpukan berkas yang harus diperiksa. James minta maaf dan niall malam ini resmi jadi pacarku. Aku senang urusan cinta dan persahabatanku berjalan sangat mulus.

Niall mengantar ku pulang setelah kami makan malam di sebuah restoran di london. Sebelumnya aku tentu menelpon zayn untuk meminta izin dan supaya dia tidak menunggu ku untuk makan malam bersama. Zayn mengizinkan.

Niall mengantarku sampai pintu rumah. Kali ini dia menolak untuk mampir karena memang sudah malam. Aku menyruhnya mengabariku jika dia sampai di rumahnya. Jam 10 p.m aku baru tiba di rumah, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa lelah, malah sebaliknya. Aku senang sekali malam ini.

Zayn sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil menonton tv saat aku masuk ke rumah.

"Selamat malam Zayyyyyyyn" teriakku sumringah

"Malam adik kecil, oh ya bisakah kau tak berteriak seperti itu? Kurasa malam ini suasana rumah tidak cukup ramai" ucapnya sarkastis.

Aku membanting tubuhku di sofa, tepat di samping zayn. Dan masih tersenyum bahagia membayangkan apa yang baru saja terjadi di studio.

"Kau kenapa? Aneh sekali" zayn terkekeh. Aku masih tersenyum dan diam sambil melirik zayn.

"Niall membelikan mu makan apa sih sampai kau jadi seperti ini?" Ucap zayn menggodaku

"Bicara apa kau ini, aku sedang senang tau" ucapku agak kesal karena dia bicara yg tidak2 soal niall.

"Ya ya baiklah. Bercerita?" Dia memicingkan matanya padaku sambil tersenyum.

Aku menceritakan semuanya pada zayn, dimulai dari james yang meminta maaf, niall menyatakan cinta padaku, mengajakku makan malam dan mengantarku pulang. Semuanya kuceritakan tanpa dilebihkan dan dikurangi.

"Selamat ya sis" zayn merangkulku dan tersenyum

"Terimakasih" aku memeluknya

"Sudah bercerita pada siapa saja? James? Austin?" Dia tertawa

"Hanya kau tau!" Aku mendengus kesal

"Austin tadi kusuruh pulang duluan, dan ya sepertinya nanti saja aku menceritakannya pada james" lanjutku

"Begitu rupanya" jawabnya sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Kau bagaimana?" Tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukanku padanya

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Dia malah balik bertanya. Tapi dari raut mukanya kurasa dia paham akan pertanyaanku. Tapi dia pura2 tidak mengerti.

"Sudah menemukan pengganti Lily?" Tanyaku sambil menatap matanya

Dia tersenyum tipis padaku.

"Belum" jawabnya singkat

"Mau aku bantu carikan?" Kataku dengan tampang polos

"Tak usah, lagipula aku sedang malas menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang" jawabnya datar

"Hmm. Baiklah. Cepat cari penggantinya kak"kataku sambil menatapnya.

"Akan ku usahakan sis. Sebaiknya kau segera istirahat. Ini sudah malam" dia berkata padaku tanpa menoleh padaku. Fokus pada acara yang dia tonton

"Oke, kau juga jangan tidur terlalu larut zayn" dia mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku. aku bergegas ke kamar.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti baju dengan piyama aku membanting badanku dia atas kasur yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Baru saja aku mau memejamkan mataku tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Telpon. Aku berharap niall yang menelponku, tapi ternyata bukan.

"James" bisikku

Untuk apa dia menelpon malam malam, memang nya tak bisa besok? Gerutu ku dalam hati.

"Hallo" ucapku datar

"Shab, kau sudah tidur ya?" Tanyanya

"Hampir saja" jawabku

"Maaf mengganggu, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa hari minggu kita akan bertemu" kata james

"Oke. Aku pasti datang. Sudah kutulis di jadwal" kataku. Tiba2 aku teringat niall. Aku ingin memperkenalkannya pada james

"James bolehkah aku mengajak seseorang?" Tanyaku sebelum dia menanggapi kalimatku yang sebelumnya.

"Seseorang? Pacarmu?" Tanyanya pelan

"Ya seperti itulah" aku terkekeh

"Boleh?" Tanyaku memastikan

"Tentu, ajak saja. Kalau begitu aku juga akan mengajak sepupuku ya, untuk teman ngobrol, siapa tau saja kau tidak menghiraukanku" terdengar suara james tertawa

"Lagipula sebenarnya waktu itu dia juga mau berkenalan denganmu, tapi sayang nya dia ada urusan mendadak" lanjutnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sudah dulu ya james, aku mengantuk"

"Oke. Sampai bertemu hari minggu shab, selamat tidur" ucap james.

"Ya selamat tidur" jawabku. Sambungan telpon terputus. Kurasa niall belum sampai rumah jadi dia belum memberi ku kabar. Ponsel kumatikan, dan aku mulai terlelap.

**Zayn POV**

Aku baru saja keluar dari gedung kantor saat shine menelponku, dia bilang aku tak usah menjemputnya dan menunggunya untuk makan malam bersama. Alasannya karena dia akan makan malam bersama niall. Dari nada bicara shine saat menelponku kedengarannya dia sangat senang. Aku mengizinkan nya pergi dengan catatan jangan pulang lewat tengah malam.

Jam dinding di ruang keluarga baru menunjukan pukul 10 pm, tiba2 saja pintu rumah terbuka dan seseorang meneriakkan namaku

"Selamat malam Zayyyyyyyn" shine berteriak dengan nada ceria.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkahnya.

"Malam adik kecil, oh ya bisakah kau tak berteriak seperti itu? Kurasa malam ini suasana rumah tidak cukup ramai" ucapku sarkastis.

Dia membanting tubuhnya di sofa, tepat di samping ku. Dan kurasa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Senyam senyum sendiri membuatku merasa aneh.

"Kau kenapa? Aneh sekali" aku terkekeh. Shine masih tersenyum dan diam sambil melirik ku.

"Niall membelikan mu makan apa sih sampai kau jadi seperti ini?" Tanyaku menggodanya

"Bicara apa kau ini, aku sedang senang tau" dia menanggapi kalimatku dengan sedikit kesal, kurasa karena aku bicara yg tidak2 soal niall.

"Ya ya baiklah. Bercerita?" Aku memicingkan mata dan tersenyum padanya.

Shine menceritakan semuanya pada ku, dimulai dari james yang meminta maaf, niall menyatakan cinta padanya, mengajaknya makan malam dan mengantarkan nya pulang. Semuanya Dia ceritakan dan kurasa ceritanya sama seperti apa yang dia alami.

"Selamat ya sis" aku merangkulnya dan tersenyum

"Terimakasih" dia memelukku

"Sudah bercerita pada siapa saja? James? Austin?" Aku tertawa karena kulihat kini wajahnya berubah ekspresi. Kesal kurasa.

"Hanya kau tau!" Dia mendengus

"Austin tadi kusuruh pulang duluan, dan ya sepertinya nanti saja aku menceritakannya pada james" jelasnya

"Begitu rupanya" jawabku sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Kau bagaimana?" Tanyanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

Sedikit bingungg tapi kurasa aku mengerti kemana obrolan ini akan mengarah.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Tanyaku datar

"Sudah menemukan pengganti Lily?" Dia bertanya sambil menatap mataku.

Benar saja, dia membahas masalah ini. Aku menanggapinya dengan agak malas. Aku tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Belum" jawabku singkat

"Mau aku bantu carikan?" Tanyanya dengan tampang polos

"Tak usah, lagipula aku sedang malas menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang" aku mencoba menolak bantuannya. Lagipula sepertinya aku tak perlu dibantu. Seperti aku tak bisa sendiri saja.

"Hmm. Baiklah. Cepat cari penggantinya kak" dia menatapku dengan tatapan iba

"Akan ku usahakan. Sebaiknya kau segera istirahat. Ini sudah malam" asal saja aku menjawab. aku menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi ke kamarnya agar dia tidak semakin dalam membahas masalahku ini. Sungguh aku sedang sangat amat malas membicarakan hal ini.

"Oke, kau juga jangan tidur terlalu larut zayn" ucapnya. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Dia bergegas ke kamar.

Acara tv selesai. Aku menggapai remote di meja dan mematikan tv. Hening. Dan pikiranku kini kembali mengingat saat lily memperkenalkan harry padaku. Entahlah. Sakit sekali rasanya. Ku lihat sepertinya harry bukan pemuda baik-baik. Atau ini memang karena aku membencinya jadi aku berpikiran seperti ini.

Aku memutar-mutar remote tv dan masih bersandar di sofa. Kulihat jam sudah lewat tengah malam 01 am. Aku menutup mata dan menghela nafas mencoba melupakan kejadian menyesakkan di restoran itu. Mungkin shine benar. Aku harus segera mencari pengganti Lily. Aku melempar remote ke sisi kosong sofa tempat ku duduk dan bergegas ke kamar untuk istirahat. Kurasa tidur adalah salah satu obat yang paling manjur supaya aku bisa lupa. Lagipula badanku sepertinya sudah sangat lelah.

* * *

Reviewnya ya guuuys


	6. Chapter 6

ini masih banyak looooh .-.

* * *

**My Guardian**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Niall POV**

Sudah 5 hari aku berpacaran dengan shine. Otakku terus mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu aku membawakan shine es krim dan aku langsung memintanya untuk jadi kekasihku. Terbayang bila saat itu dia menolakku, sepertinya aku akan mengambil tali dan menggantung leherku di pohon yang ada di depan studio seperti yang di khawatirkan paman jonn waktu itu. sambil menyandarkan badanku di sofa saat shooting untuk video klip selesai. aku tersenyum.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya lou yang kini duduk di samping ku sambil membawa beberapa snack. Dia menyodorkan nya padaku.

Aku menggeleng pelan

"Tidak, hanya sedang mengingat kejadian termanis dalam hidupku" jawabku tanpa menoleh padanya. Aku tersenyum dengan pandangan masih lurus ke depan.

"Orang yang sedang kasmaran itu mirip orang gila ya" ucap lou menggodaku. Aku bercerita padanya kalau aku dan shine sudah resmi berpacaran.

"Diam kau. Seperti kau tidak merasakan ini saja saat kau jadian dengan elena waktu sma dulu" kini aku balas meledeknya.

"Yaa memang seperti itulah. Aku saja masih ingat kejadian beberapa tahun yg lalu itu" kekehnya

"Makanya jangan seenaknya meledekku" kataku menonjok bahunya pelan

"Ya ya maaf. Semoga kau bisa langgeng seperti aku dan elena ya" ucapnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Amin. Semoga saja" aku membalas senyumnya.

Sudah hampir 4 tahun lou dan elena pacaran. Lou menyatakan cinta pada elena saat duduk di kelas 12 sma. Saat itu elena masih kelas 10. Elena teman sekelasku dan louis adalah sahabatku, jadi aku banyak tau ttg mereka. apalagi semenjak aku dan lou tau dia adalah putri dari paman jonn, paman sering menceritakan tentang elena pada kami. Pada lou lebih tepatnya.

Tak lama kemudian lou berdiri, ada seseorang di dekat pintu yang melambaikan tangan padanya, elena. Sepertinya dia akan mengajak lou untuk pulang bersama.

"Aku pulang duluan ya mate" dia tersenyum dan kemudian bergegas menghampiri elena.

"Kami duluan ya niall" ucap elena setengah berteriak padaku, ya jarak dari sofa ke pintu tidak terlalu dekat.

"Oke hati-hati ya kalian" aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Dan mereka membalasnya.

Aku mengambil ponselku yang tadi kuletakkan di samping tempat ku duduk, untung saja tadi lou tidak mendudukinya.

Aku membuka kontak mencari nama seseorang dan menelponnya

"Hai babe, masih sibuk?" Ucapku lembut

"Oh hai. Kurasa tidak, pekerjaanku baru saja selesai" jawab seorang gadis cantik diujung sana, dari nada bicaranya ia terdengar cukup lelah

"Sudah selesai shootingnya?" Tanya shine

"Sudah. Baru saja. Kau mau pulang? Kujemput ya." Ucapku

"Tak usah, kau pasti lelah seharian ini" dia menolakku lembut

"Tak apa, aku merindukanmu dear, sudah beberapa hari ini kita tidak bertemu" jawabku dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Benar saja apa kata shine dulu. Aku jadi jarang ke studio karena memang jadwal ku di luar sangat padat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu" kekehnya

"Baik tunggu aku ya, jangan pulang dulu sebelum aku datang, awas saja" kataku mengancam dengan nada bercanda

"Tentu saja babe" dia tertawa

Sambungan telpon terputus dan aku segera berangkat ke studio. Pamit pada beberapa kru dan george yang masih mengobrol.

Studio 07.15 p.m

Aku mengetuk pintu ruang kerja shine dan dia mempersilahkan ku masuk. Dia sedang bersandar di kursi kerjanya sambil memainkan pena.

Saat melihat kepalaku muncul dari balik pintu ia tersenyum, kemudian dia berdiri untuk menghampiriku, aku memeluknya. Baru beberapa hari saja tidak bertemu rasanya rindu sekali. Hahaha. Entahlah. Dia juga balas memelukku.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanyaku padanya seraya melepaskan pelukan kami. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sedang malas bepergian hari ini" jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Kita pesan makanan saja untuk diantar kesini. Bagaimana?" Saranku

"Ide bagus" dia tersenyum

"Oke" aku merogoh ponselku di saku celana untuk mengorder makanan, tak lupa aku memesan es krim juga. Shine suka sekali es krim.

Tak lama makanan dan eskrim yang kami pesan tiba. Di sela-sela makan kami mengobrol.

"Babe?" Kata shine memulai pembicaraan

"Ya" jawabku singkat

"Emm hari minggu siang james mengajakku bertemu di wally's, dia bilang aku boleh mengajak seseorang. Kau mau?" Tanyanya. James. Saat mendengar nama itu rasanya ekspresi ku langsung berubah, 'walaupun aku tau bahwa sebenarnya james adalah sahabatnya, tapi tetap saja' batinku gusar

"Niall?" Dia menggenggam tanganku.

"Emm.. Eh iya, jika kau yang mengajak tentu saja aku mau" aku tersenyum. 'Semoga saja ini akan jadi pertemuan yang menyenangkan' ucapku dalam hati

"Oke" shine membalas senyumku

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa berangkat bersamamu" kataku dengan nada kecewa

"Kenapa?" Dari tatapannya kulihat dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku

"Ada jadwal interview di radio dear" kataku sambil mengelus pipinya

"Kurasa aku akan terlambat sekitar 15 atau 20 menit" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Iya tak apa, yang penting kau datang" jawabnya sambil menyentuh tanganku yang masih menempel di pipinya.

Cukup lama aku dan shine mengobrol di studio, kami membicarakan hal apapun sampai yang tidak penting saja dibicirakan. Hahaha. Pukul 10 pm aku mengantarnya pulang. Dan dia tampaknya terlihat sangat lelah. Aku menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk dan beristirahat. Tak lupa dia menyuruhku mengabarinya jika sudah sampai di rumah.

Pukul 11 aku baru tiba di rumah, setelah memarkir mobil aku langsung mengirim pesan pada shine bahwa aku sudah sampai. Aku langsung masuk rumah dan mendapati sepupuku liam masih terduduk santai di depan tv.

Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari aku masuk. Serius sekali memperhatikan acara tv yang dia tonton. Sampai akhirnya dia kaget karena aku tiba2 membanting kan diri di sofa, tepat disampingnya.

Dia menoleh padaku.

"Kau ini mengagetkan saja" ucapnya sambil mengelus dada. Muka nya konyol sekali,membuatku tak tahan untuk mentertawakannya

"Serius sekali heh?" Ledekku.

"Hhh tidak juga. Seharusnya drama picisan seperti ini tidak ditayangkan di tv. Melankolis sekali" jawabnya sambil tetap menatap tv

"Tapi tetap saja kau menontonnya. Berarti kau melankolis" aku mentertawakannya lagi

"Tentu saja tidak" dia mendengus. Aku hanya tertawa pelan menanggapinya

"Tumben kau sudah pulang?" Tanyanya heran

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Tumben kau belum tidur?" Aku terkekeh. Lagipula kenapa dia mesti heran ini kan sudah pukul 11 malam.

Dia melirik ke jam dinding yang ada di ruangan ini, kemudian ia terkekeh melihatku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Aku menggeleng pelan melihatnya.

"Belum mengantuk, kurasa karena tadi tidur siangku terlalu lama" ucapnya.

"Ooh" Kemudian hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Niall?" Tanyanya

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkan gadis yang kau cintai dan ternyata gadis itu malah menyukai orang terdekatmu?" Tanya nya lirih

"Hah? Kenapa kau tiba tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Aku merasa heran.

"Gara2 drama tadi" dia tertawa

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi

"Ya, kalau memang takdir seperti itu terima saja. Jika orang yang kita cintai tak bisa jadi milik kita, berarti dia bukan yang terbaik untuk kita, dan tuhan pasti sudah mempersiapkan gadis lain yang memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi jodoh kita, kau tak boleh stuck pada satu orang saja jika sudah seperti ini. Life must go on brother" ucapku santai

"Tak baik memaksakan cinta, kau akan merasakan sakit yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya" lanjutku sambil terkekeh

"Pujangga sekali ternyata sepupuku ini" dia menonjok bahuku pelan sambil tertawa.

"Bukankah cinta itu harus diperjuangkan?" Lanjutnya

"Kalau hanya kau sendiri yang berjuang itu namanya bukan cinta Liam, mungkin kau hanya terobsesi padanya" jawabku

"Seperti itukah?" Tanyanya mencoba memastikan jawabanku tadi.

"Hmm" aku mengangguk pelan

"Hari minggu aku akan bertemu lagi dengan shab, brother. Ya hitung2 pertemuan terakhirku sebelum kembali kedubai. Kau mau ikut?" Tanyanya

"Minggu? Kurasa aku tak bisa liam, aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang" aku terkekeh

"Pacarmu? Hmm hmm hmm" liam berkata dengan nada menggoda.

"Yap" jawabku singkat.

"Wow gadis mana yang beruntung mendapatkan hatimu mate?" Dia terkekeh

"Menurutku bukan hanya dia yang beruntung, tapi aku juga" ucapku. Aku tersenyum.

"Kau sangat mencintainya ya?" Tanya liam dengan raut muka ingin taunya

"Sangat!" Ucapku mantap.

"Dia cinta pertama ku liam, dan aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun untuk merebutnya dariku" lanjutku. Aku menyeringai.

"Oke oke" dia berbicara dengan nada bercanda dan mengangkat ke dua tangannya.

"Jadi kau tak bisa pergi menemaniku besok?" Dia tertawa

"Sepertinya begitu" aku menampakan wajah pura-pura kecewa. Dia tertawa melihatku.

"Baiklah" kata liam sambil mengerdikan bahunya

"Sudah, aku tidur duluan ya liam" kataku sambil bangkit dari sofa dan menuju kamarku

"Oke" jawabnya. Kurasa anak itu benar2 belum mengantuk. Saat aku sampai di depan pintu kamarku dan menengok ke bawah ternyata dia masih sibuk dengan remote tv, mencari acara tv yang seru kukira.

Lelah sekali, aku membaringkan badanku di kasur dan mata ku belum terpejam. Lusa aku akan bertemu james. Oh baiklah, aku ingin melihat bagaimana tampang sahabat pacarku itu. 'Kurasa aku lebih tampan daripada dia' aku terkekeh pelan. Sesaat kemudian aku menguap. Ngantuk. Saatnya tidur.

**Zayn POV**

Jam baru menunjukan pukul 6 sore saat aku keluar dari kantor. Akhir2 ini aku sering tidak fokus bekerja, padahal keadaan perusahaan sangat sibuk sedang banyak kerjaan. Tak salah ya dad dan mom mendirikan perusahaan musik seperti ini. Tak pernah mati. Aku tak bisa bohong pikiranku masih dipenuhi dengan bayang2 lily yang secara tiba2 mengatakan putus padaku.

'Aku harus menemukan seseorang yang membuatku lupa akan Lily' Aku menghela napas sambil menyandarkan diri di jok. Tepat dibelakang Josh.

"Antar aku ke walmart ya josh" aku teringat untuk membeli sesuatu

"Baik tuan" aku melihat josh mengangguk dan tersenyum dari kaca depan.

Walmart

"Kau pulang duluan saja josh, nanti aku pulang naik taksi" kurasa aku akan main2 diluar sampai malam, mungkin akan sedikit merilekskan pikiranku.

"Baik tuan, kalau begitu saya permisi" josh pamit, aku hanya mengangguk dan segera masuk ke walmart.

Di dalam aku mulai mencari sesuatu yang aku butuhkan. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membeli beberapa softdrink dan snack. Aneh kan. Mungkin aku memang sedang aneh.

Saat aku sibuk mengambil beberapa barang, aku menyipitkan mataku ke arah 2 orang muda mudi yang terlihat sedang bersenda gurau sambil memilih-milih barang di ujung deretan rak2 tempat softdrink ini di tata. Dia merangkul gadis disampingnya. Kurasa aku mengenal pemuda itu, aku mendekat tapi tentunya dengan cara senormal mungkin. Benar saja, aku tak salah lihat. Ya itu pemuda yang bersama lily saat di restoran. Harry. Tidak salah lagi itu harry. Rambut ikal dan dimples yang nampak ketika dia tersenyum. Tapi tunggu dulu, gadis itu bukan Lily, iya tentu saja bukan. Aku sangat mengenal Lily mengingat aku kan pernah jadi pacarnya.

Entahlah muncul ide darimana aku menelpon Lily.

"Lil kau dimana?" Ucapku cepat

"Di rumah. Kenapa? Aku sudah tak punya urusan lagi denganmu!" Jawabnya ketus

"Santai saja lil, apa kau sedang bersama harry?" Tanyaku tanpa basa basi

"Tidak. Sudahlah zayn tak ada urusan denganmu" Lagi2 dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan ketus

"Lil, aku hanya ingin tahu dia dimana" aku mendengus kesal.

"Dia sedang berada di kantornya. Aku baru saja menelponnya beberapa menit yang lalu" jawab lily datar

"Oke" aku langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

'Sebaiknya aku ikuti saja gerak-gerik mereka' batinku

Aku mengikuti mereka dalam jarak ya tidak terlalu jauh, dan kurasa harry dan gadis itu tidak mengetahui bahwa aku mengikuti mereka. Keluar dari walmart mereka langsung menaiki mobil, aku segera memanggil taksi.

Harry menginjak gas mobilnya, aku meminta supir taksi untuk mengikuti mobil harry.

Mobil harry berhenti tepat di depan sebuah restoran. Mereka berdua turun, harry menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

'Dia dengan siapa? Segitu mesranya? Adiknya? Ah tapi tak mungkin se mesra itu , aku dan shine yang sangat dekat saja tidak segitunya' kataku dalam hati. Aku segera turun dari taksi dan masuk ke dalam restoran. Supaya aku tidak terlihat mengikuti mereka aku memesan makan malam juga. Ya kebetulan aku memang sudah lapar.

Sambil memakan hidanganku mataku terus memandang 2 orang itu. Dan mataku terbelalak sangat lebar, sangat amat lebar kurasa saat harry memberikan gadis itu kado, cincin sebuah cincin, harry memakaikan nya di jari manis gadis itu kemudian mencium kening sang gadis. Gila benar-benar gila!

Aku sekarang sedang benar-benar mengomel dalam hati ingin rasanya aku melemparkan piring yang masih berisi makanan ini ke muka harry, tapi kuurungkan. Memalukan sekali kalau dipikir-pikir. Aku tak membawa apapun saat menghampirinya. Dia dan gadis itu masih bertatapan sambil tersenyum saat aku menghampiri mereka. Harry masih menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu.

"Harry" ucapku sinis. Dia menoleh padaku. Gadis itu menatapku penuh keheranan.

"Mana Lily?" Tanyaku sambil menatap keduanya

Ekspresi muka harry berubah saat aku mengucapkan nama Lily

"Lily? Siapa dia Har?" Tanya gadis itu . Kurasa kali ini dia benar2 bingung

"Hah? Bukan siapa2 Liz. Lagipula aku tak mengenal pemuda ini" jawab harry gugup. Dia melotot kepadaku.

"Tak kenal, bukankah 3 minggu lalu Lily mengenalkanmu kepadaku sebagai tunangannya?" Ucapku santai. Aku menyeringai. Harry terdiam. Mukanya terlihat panik. 'Kena kau' batinku bersorak

"Har..." Terlihat dari mata gadis itu dia hampir menangis.

"Aku...hmm aku bisa jelaskan semuanya Liz" ucap harry terbata-bata. Dia memegang kedua lengan gadis itu mencoba menenangkan. Tapi gadis itu menolak dan menepis tangan harry. Harry menatap dengan tatapan penuh amarah kearahku.

"Silahkan selesaikan urusanmu brengsek!" Ucapku sinis dan segera berlalu dari tempat mereka berdua, menuju meja kasir dan aku bergegas pergi dari restoran itu.

Jam setengah 9 malam. Aku tiba dirumah,langsung menuju kamarku, aku melewati ruang keluarga tapi tak terlihat batang hidung shine disini. Kurasa dia sedang dikamarnya atau mungkin dia belum pulang.

Aku membaringkan badanku di kasur. Pikiranku masih berkecamuk. 'Lily harus tau kalau harry itu brengsek. Dia harus tau. Tapi apa peduliku diakan bukan siapa2 ku lagi. Haruskah aku memberitahunya? atau membiarkan lily tidak tahu? Atau bagaimana?' Pertanyaan2 itu muncul di benakku.

"Arrrrgh" aku menggeram kesal. Mana bisa tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke lapangan basket di halaman belakang rumah. Berharap dengan bermain aku jadi lelah dan bisa tidur.

Aku menghentikan permainanku saat kudengar ada seseorang memanggilku. Shine. Masih dengan setelan kerjanya. Sepertinya dia baru tiba.

"Zayn" ucapnya heran

"Ya" kataku singkat. Aku kembali mendribble bola dan melemparkannya ke ring

"Sudah malam zayn, tak baik untuk berolahraga, sudah hentikan"

"Sebentar lagi" jawabku tanpa menoleh padanya

"Zayn!" Kali ini dia menyebut namaku dengan nada tinggi

"Apa?" Kataku datar. Bola sudah kupegang dan kini aku menatapnya

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya kesal

"Tak apa" aku melemparkan bola ke ujung lapangan dan menghampiri bangku taman yang posisinya tak jauh dariku. Aku terududuk dengan kepala ku menengadah ke atas, menatap bintang-bintang. 'Sepertinya malam tak peduli dengan suasana hatiku' ucapku dalam hati. Aku menyeringai.

Shine berdiri tepat dihadapanku dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku" ucapnya tegas. Aku menghela napas.

"Sini" aku menariknya pelan, sekarang dia sudah duduk disampingku.

Aku menceritakan kejadian tadi sore padanya. Selengkap-lengkapnya. Dia sangat serius mendengarkan ceritaku.

"Kau apakan dia tadi?" Tanya shine bersemangat. Kurasa dia berharap tadi aku baku hantam dengan pemuda brengsek itu

"Tak ada, hanya menyindir nya saja dan membuatnya panik karena tingkah gadis yang baru saja diberikan cincin olehnya" jawabku santai

"Kau ini, harusnya memberi pelajaran untuknya. Bogem mentahmu seperti nya cocok" kata shine mengompori.

"Tak usah sis, konglomerat seperti kita tak pantas melakukan hal itu, memalukan" aku terkekeh

"Lagipula aku tak mau mengotori tinjuku menyentuh pemuda sialan itu" lanjutku.

"Heemh benar juga" iya mengiyakan alasanku.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" Tanyaku setelah selesai bercerita

"Beritahu Lil, zayn. Kasihan dia" jawab shine

"Tapi lil tak akan semudah itu percaya padaku shine" kataku putus asa

"Kau tak ada bukti ya?"

Aku menggeleng pelan

"Tak terpikir olehku untuk memfoto mereka berdua, bodoh sekali. Ini semua karena aku terpancing emosi" kataku penuh sesal.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Kini dia yang malah bertanya padaku

"Sudahlah. Lain kali saja kita pikirkan lagi. Ayo masuk" kataku sambil menarik tangannya.

Dia mengikuti saja, dan kulihat dari raut wajahnya seperti nya dia masih berpikir.

Selesai membersihkan diri aku berbaring di kasurku yang sangat amat terlihat nyaman, mungkin karena aku sedang lelah dan banyak pikiran. Aku mencoba memejamkan mata tapi tentu saja aku tidak langsung tertidur pulas, otakku masih memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah melihat kejadian itu. Frustasi. 'Aku harus memberitahu Lily' batinku.

**Shine POV**

Cerita zayn semalam mebuatku kepikiran. Kasian zayn. Bagaimana tidak, belum juga mendapatkan orang baru yang mendampinginya kini dia harus melihat tunangan mantan pacarnya bersikap brengsek di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Pasti saja dia bingungg. Memberi tahu lil atau tidak? Dua-duanya sama saja membuat dirinya membatin.

Untung hari ini hari minggu, jadi aku tak khawatir terlambat pergi ke kantor. Siang ini aku bertemu james. Jam dinding di kamarku menunjukan pukul 11. 'Sebaiknya aku bergegas' ucapku dalam hati. Sebelum aku berangkat terlebih dahulu aku mengirimi niall pesan agar dia tidak lupa dengan pertemuan hari ini

_Jangan lupa babe. _

_ Wally's siang ini._

_ Aku menunggumu_

_Semoga interview mu lancar_

_ Love you :)_

_Shine_

Tak menunggu lama niall membalas pesanku.

_ Tentu babe._

_ Tapi aku akan terlambat_

_ Maaf ya _

_ Terimakasih _

_ Love you more dear x)_

_ Niall_

"Siang nona, siap berangkat?" Tanya austin padaku sambil membukakan pintu mobil.

"Sudah" aku tersenyum.

"Wally's?" Tanya austin dari kaca depan

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya.

Aku tiba di wally's. James ternyata sudah tiba duluan. Kurasa dia belum lama datang, wajahnya masih sangat ceria, tak terlihat seperti orang yang sudah menunggu lama. Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku dan aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Aku menghampirinya

"Apa aku terlambat?" Tanyaku sambil menarik kursi yang ada di depan james

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai" jawabnya

"Mana pacarmu?" Dia bertanya padaku sambil tersenyum.

"Dia terlambat, 15 atau 20 menit lagi juga dia akan sampai" jawabku. James mengangguk

Pelayan datang mengantarkan daftar menu. Aku dan james memesan 2 mangkok eskrim. Aku belum memesan untuk niall tentunya, pasti akan cair ketika dia tiba kalau sudah kupesankan sekarang.

Hanya 10 menit menunggu pesanan kami sudah datang.

"Shab, terimakasih ya selama ini kau sudah mau jadi sahabatku, walaupun aku pernah emm yaa menyakiti perasaanmu" ucapnya lirih

"Tak apa, aku sudah melupakan semuanya. Santai saja" Aku tersenyum

"Maafkan aku ya kalau aku hampir merusak persahabatan kita. Aku tak berharap lebih." Dia terdiam kemudian menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku hanya ingin dirimu tau kalau aku sempat memiliki perasaan padamu. Aku mencintaimu shab. Dan kurasa aku lebih pantas jadi ..."

Belum sempat james menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba2 dari dekat pintu, di belakang tempat ku duduk terdengar suara beberapa mangkok eskrim jatuh, pecah dan berantakan. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Ma...maaf" ucap lelaki blonde itu gugup.

"Ini" dia menyimpan uang 100 dollar diatas nampan kemudian ia berlari ke luar wally's. Aku segera berdiri, dan berlari mengejarnya

'Niall itu niall, pasti dia salah paham' batinku. Aku terus berlari mengejarnya, tapi sayangnya dia tak terkejar. Dia sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. James? Ah ya dia tepat dibelakangku menatapku bingung.

"Shab" james menarik lenganku membuatku kini berhadapan dengannya

"Sudah tak ada waktu" jawabku cepat. Aku menariknya masuk ke mobilku.

Austin yang sedang duduk di jok depan kaget saat aku dan james tiba2 masuk

Ia menoleh padaku belum sempat dia berbicara aku terlebih dulu menginterupsinya

"Austin cepat kejar mobil itu cepaat" kataku panik sambil menunjuk mobil niall. Austin segera menginjak gas dan melaksanakan perintahku. Dan bisa kulihat ekspresi james sekarang yang tadinya hanya bingung menjadi benar2 bingung.

"Dia masuk ke jalan tol nona, bagaimana?" Tanya austin

"Ikuti saja cepat ikutiiii" kataku setengah berteriak

Niall memacu mobilnya cepat sekali, aku tau sebab austin juga memacu mobil yang kunaiki sama cepatnya. Dan kau tau bagaimana keadaan ku sekarang? Panik,pusing,bingung, semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Dan semuanya pecah ketika kudengar suara mobil mengerem mendadak dalam jarak beberapa meter dari hadapanku, kehilangan kendali, berputar dan sukses menabrak pagar pembatas. Mobil niall.

Deg. Aku tercengang beberapa saat. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja. James terbelalak kaget.

Austin tepat memberhentikan mobil yang dikendarai nya dibelakang mobil niall yang sudah ya kurasa mendekati hancur.

Aku berlari keluar mobil. James masih mengikutiku.

'Semoga ia baik baik saja ya tuhan. Tolong dia' batinku memohon

Aku mencoba menarik pintu mobil untuk mengeluarkan niall tapi sulit sangat sulit james menarikku kebelakang. Dia menarik pintunya dan berhasil. Austin sedang menelpon petugas jalan tol dan ambulance.

Saat pintu terbuka aku langsung menarik niall perlahan keluar. Aku memeluknya sambil terisak. Dapat kurasakan dia masih bernafas. 'Syukurlah terimakasih tuhan'

"Austin mana ambulancenya!" Teriakuu.

"Sebentar nona, mereka sedang menuju kesini" ia mengelus bahuku pelan

"Kumohon kau bertahan niall, kumohoon" ucapku iba.

James perlahan mendekati ku dan niall

"Niall" ucapnya seakan tak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanyaku lirih. Aku masih menangis.

Belum sempat james menjawab ambulance datang.

"Cepat masukkan dia kedalam mobil, kumohon selamatkan dia" ucap james cepat kepada perawat dan dokter yang datang

Mereka sigap. Memberikan pertolongan pertama dan segera membawa niall ke rs, aku dan james ikut di mobil ambulance

"James" ucapku sambil terisak. seakan meminta jawaban yang belum sempat ia katakan

"Aku jelaskan nanti saja di rs" jawabnya. Terlihat raut wajah khawatir pada muka james saat melihat niall.

Setibanya di rs bangsal yang membawa niall segera didorong oleh para perawat ke ruang ugd, aku dan james juga ikut mendorong bangsal itu, aku terus menggenggam tangan niall sambil terisak.

"Kau kuat niall kau kuat" ucapku parau

James memegang bahuku seraya menenangkan. Tiba di ruang ugd sang perawat meminta ku untuk menunggu di luar selama mereka memeriksa keadaan Niall.

Aku hanya tertegun dengan wajah penuh dengan air mata, bagaimana tidak aku baru menemukan seseorang yang aku cintai dan dia mencintaiku kini sedang bertarung meregang nyawa. Yatuhan, sial sekali nasibku.

James berdiri tepat dibelakangku, dia memegang kedua bahuku dan menarikku pelan untuk duduk di kursi di depan ruang ugd. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya. Aku merasa sudah tak punya tenaga.

"Aku sudah menghubungi zayn untuk segera datang kesini" katanya pelan

Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi kata katanya.

Kemudian aku mengangkat kepalaku dari bahu james. Aku akan meminta jawaban yang belum sempat ia katakan.

"James" kataku lemah sambil menatapnya

Sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang kumaksud.

Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum. Tapi masih terpampang ke khawatiran di wajahnya

"Aku kenal niall. Sangat kenal." ucapnya pelan. Wajahku masih menampakan raut keheranan

"Dia.. Sepupuku dan dia sudah kuanggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri" james menghela nafas. Aku masih terdiam, dan rasanya aku tak bisa mengeluarkan kata apapun untuk menanggapi ucapan james. 'James dan Niall saudara sepupu dan aku tidak tahu, sahabat dan pacar macam apa aku ini' rutukku dalam hati

"Aku juga pernah menceritakan dia padamu shab, sahabat yang aku cintai. Dan aku juga tau niall sudah punya pacar. " ucapnya lirih. Dan kau tau aku masih menatap james dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Yang aku tau selama ini niall tidak pernah merasakan cinta, emh.. Maksudku dia tak pernah sekalipun menjalani hubungan dengan seorang gadis sebelumnya. Entahlah aku tak tau alasannya. Dan dia pernah bilang padaku kau adalah cinta pertamanya. Kau sangat berarti untuknya. Dan jelas sekali terlihat dia sangat mencintaimu." James terus berbicara tanpa jeda. Entahlah apa yg hatiku sedang rasakan kini, senang dan bercampur haru karena niall benar2 mencintaiku, dan jika ingat keadaannya yang sekarang, air mataku kontan saja langsung mengalir.

"Tapi jujur saja aku dan niall sama2 tidak mengetahui kalau sahabatku dan pacarnya itu adalah orang yang sama. Maafkan aku ini salahku karena tak pernah menanyakan niall siapa pacarnya. Hanya cukup tau kalau sekarang niall sudah punya kekasih. Maafkan aku" james menggenggam kedua tanganku. Aku hanya menunduk.

"Tak apa james, bukan salahmu juga. Ini salahku. Aku tak pernah meminta niall meceritakan tentang hidupnya, mungkin hanya dia yang bosan mendengar ceritaku, sebenarnya aku juga pernah mengucapkan namamu di depannya" ucapku lirih

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kita sama2 tidak tau?" Tanyaku heran

"Mungkin begini shab, kau memanggil ku james dan niall memanggil ku Liam. Sebenarnya niall tau bahwa aku punya nama tengah James. Tapi kurasa niall berfikir bahwa liam dan james adalah orang yang berbeda. Kau tau, ada ribuan nama james di dataran inggris ini. Aku memanggil mu shabrina dan dia memanggil mu shine. Dan sudah pasti dia juga tidak tau kalau shine dan shabrina adalah orang yang sama, lagipula kita kan dulu beda sekolah dengannya, jadi pantas saja dia tidak tahu siapa sahabatku. Mengingat aku belum pernah mengajakmu main ke rumah karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai macam les mu itu" kata james.

Aku mengangguk pelan. 'Jadi selama ini hanya berputar pada orang yang itu itu saja yatuhan'

"Iya, niall memang tidak tau nama tengahku" jawabku pelan

"Kenapa?" Tanya james

"Aku belum sempat memberitahunya. Lagipula ya karena memang aku jarang sekali memakai nama tengah sejak lulus sma, semua org yang bekerja di kantor juga kurasa tidak tau nama tengahku, kecuali zayn. Kartu namaku saja hanya bertuliskan Shine Malik" jelasku. Aku menunduk lesu.

"Harus kita jelaskan semuanya saat niall sadar. Ucapnya sambil memegang bahuku. Aku hanya mengangguk, dan bersandar di kursi.


	7. Chapter 7

gamau banyak komen lagi deh ._.

* * *

My Guardian

Chapter 7

**_Flashback on~_**

Ketika smp aku sering jadi bahan ejekan teman2 sekelasku. Mereka bilang aku ini anti sosial, kerjaan nya hanya membaca buku,buku,dan buku. Aku dibilang anak orang kaya yang sombong dan tak mau bergaul dengan siapapun. Sepulang sekolah aku tak pernah diizinkan main, zayn selalu menyuruh austin untuk tepat waktu menjemputku. Dan ya zayn menjaga ku dengan ya bisa kubilang agak berlebihan. Mungkin karena itu adalah pesan terakhir dari dad. Tapi semenjak aku bersahabat dengan james kurasa zayn sadar kalau hidupku tak bahagia karena aku tidak mempunyai teman, akhirnya sekarang dia terlihat lebih santai dan tidak over protektif lagi seperti dulu.

Aku mengenal james saat duduk di kelas 2 smp. Sebenarnya kami sudah satu tahun sekelas, tapi kami tidak saling mengenal kurasa. Ketika aku benar2 sudah sampai puncaknya kesal pada org2 yang terus mengejekku, siang itu aku tak masuk kelas ekonomi, aku duduk diam di bangku taman sambil menangis. Bisa2 nya aku membolos pelajaran hanya karena hal ini.

Tiba2 ada segumpal kertas menyentuh kepalaku, sepertinya ada yang melemparkannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kau terlihat tak bersinar jika kau bersedih" -james

Aku kaget melihat tulisan seperti itu di dalamnya dan 'james? Siapa james? Ada yang peduli padaku?' Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku tak mempedulikan kertas itu dan bergegas pergi ke perpustakaan. Mungkin dengan membaca dapat menghilangkan semua kekesalanku.

Hari2 ku selanjutnya dipenuhi oleh kertas2 yang berisi tulisan tulisan penyemangat, di loker, di meja belajar, dan dibangku taman tempat biasa aku duduk pasti selalu ada dan selalu dari james. Awalnya aku tak menghiraukan james itu siapa tapi aku berniat mencari org itu. 'Siapa tau dia mau jadi temanku'ucapku dalam hati.

Hari itu aku datang lebih pagi dari sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak langsung menuju kelokerku, kau tau aku sedang apa? Ya, mengintip. Pagi itu kulihat belum ada kertas yang tertempel di lokerku. Tentu saja itu kan masih pukul 6 pagi. Siapa yang mau datang ke sekolah sepagi ini. Aku saja harus terlibat perdebatan sengit dulu dengan zayn, ya jelas saja dia heran kenapa aku berangkat sepagi ini. Tapi akhirnya aku yang menang. Ada pelajaran olahraga tambahan. Alasan apa itu.

15 menit aku menunggu ternyata benar ada seorang laki2 berambut coklat dan ya cukup tinggi untukku berjalan membawa kertas menuju lokerku. 'Tak salah lagi itu orangnya' batinku bersorak. Dia menempelkan kertas itu di lokerku. Belum sempat dia beranjak dari tempatnya aku terlebih dahulu memanggilnya hingga yang ia bisa lakukan hanya diam sambil menghadap loker.

"Hei kau" kataku menepuk pundaknya. Dia berbalik pelan menghadapku. Dia hanya terdiam. Aku kaget saat melihat wajahnya.

"Kurasa aku pernah melihatmu di kelas" kataku dengan wajah heran. Dia malah tersenyum

"Benar, kau teman sekelasku kan! Dan kurasa kau tidak termasuk dalam gerombolan org2 yang sering meledekku" ucapku. Dia kembali tersenyum.

"Namamu james?" Tanyaku. 'Bodoh untuk apa aku tanya, kan aku sudah tau' batinku kesal

"Iya, Liam James Payne" dia menjulurkan tangannya padaku untuk berjabat tangan.

Aku menjabat tangannya. "Shine shabrina malik" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Jadi kau yang selama ini mengirimkan ku surat2 itu? Kenapa kau tak ikut meledekku seperti anak2 lainnya? Oh ya kenapa harus pakai nama tengah?" Tanyaku sambil melipat kedua lenganku didepan dada

"Iya maafkan aku ya. Untuk apa mengejek seseorang yang jelas kita belum tau sikap dari orang itu sebenarnya. Kalau untuk urusan nama, emm entahlah, hanya ingin panggilan yang berbeda mungkin" katanya pelan sambil mengerdikan bahunya

"Emm oke. Kenapa diam2? Kau kan bisa langsung saja ngobrol denganku" Tanyaku heran

"Entahlah, mungkin aku malu" jawabnya

"Malu?" 'Kali ini aku benar benar heran'

"Ya merasa tak pantas saja, kau kan emh ya anak org kaya" jawabnya. Aku menatap sinis kearahnya. Belum sempat aku menanggapi ia cepat2 melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Ya emh maksudnya aku malu, aku takut jika aku langsung bicara padamu kau tak menanggapi ku. Aku takut kecewa" dia menunduk.

"Kau ini" aku menggeleng pelan

"Mulai sekarang kau jadi temanku. Oh ya panggil aku shabrina. Nama tengahku. Adil kan" aku terkekeh. Kutepuk bahunya. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sejak saat itu aku dan james berteman baik atau bisa dibilang bersahabat, apalagi saat aku tau dia juga masuk sma yang sama denganku, hubungan persahabatan kami menjadi lebih erat. Hampir pernah berantakan gara2 masalah perasaan yang bisa kubilang bodoh. Akhirnya kami berdua sadar dan ya kami tetap bersahabat sampai sekarang dan tetap memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama tengah masing-masing.

**_Flashback off~_**

Zayn tiba dan langsung menghampiriku dengan wajah cemas. Dia tidak sendiri ia bersama louis, paman jonn dan elena. Aku bangkit dari posisi duduk ku. Zayn memelukku erat

"Shine" ucapnya lembut. Aku masih berada dalam pelukannya. Hanya terdiam. Dan terisak. Zayn melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mataku

"Tenanglah, dia pasti baik2 saja" ucap zayn.

Lou, dan elena memelukku bergantian

"Sabar shine"

"Niall pasti sadar"

Hanya itu kata2 yang bisa mereka keluarkan.

Mereka duduk di kursi kursi yang masih kosong, aku pun kembali duduk. Raut muka kami sudah dapat dipastikan benar benar dan sangat amat khawatir. Zayn tepat di sampingku dan merangkulku berusaha menenangkanku yang kini masih terisak.

**Niall POV**

Yes, interview selesai.

"Lou,george aku duluan ya, ada janjiii" ucapku setengah berteriak kepada mereka sambil menuju pintu keluar

"Hati hatiii" ucap lou yang kurasa berteriak hingga aku dapat mendengar suaranya, jarakku cukup jauh dengannya

Aku mengendarai mobil dengan perasaan senang, hari ini aku bertemu shine, tapi aku ingat dia kan akan mengenalkan james. Sejenak ada perasaan aneh berkecamuk dihatiku. Cemburu? Hahahaha.

Wally's

Aku segera masuk ke dalam, tapi langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat liam sedang duduk dan menggenggam tangan gadis di hadapannya. Aku kenal gadis itu, sangat kenal walau aku hanya melihatnya tampak belakang. Dia kan pacarku. Rambut ikal nya yang terurai indah dan jepit rambut kecil yang terpasang sempurna di rambutnya. dan ya yang paling meyakinkan hatiku adalah cardigan yang dipakainya. Itu sama seperti saat aku menemuinya di studio 3 minggu yang lalu.

'Shine dan Liam, apa yang mereka lakukan'

aku memilih tidak menghampiri mereka dan membuat mereka tak sadar akan kehadiranku, hari itu untungnya wally's cukup ramai jadi aku bias bersembunyi di balik orang2 yang lewat dihadapanku.

Aku tersentak kaget saat liam mengatakan hal yang benar2 tak pernah kuduga, 'dia mencintai shine, jadi shabrina itu shine, jadi selama ini shabrina sahabatnya yang dia cintai adalah shine'

Aku tak bisa menunggu lagi untuk pergi dari tempat itu, tapi sial ketika aku membalikkan badanku aku menabrak pelayan yang membawa ya kira kira 6 mangkok eskrim. "praaaanggggg" berantakan, jatuh semua mangkok yang ia bawa dan ya benar sekali, pecah, dan belingnya berserakan dimana-mana.

Aku bingung mau melakukan apa, tapi yang kutau saat ini adalah shine sudah menyadari bahwa aku sudah berada di sini. Dengan cepat aku membuka dompet dan menyimpan uang 1oo dollar diatas nampan sang pelayan dan hanya bisa mengatakan "maaf"

Aku berlari keluar wally's tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja kulihat. Dan shine, ya dia mengejarku.

Aku tak mempedulikannya sama sekali, hatiku terlalu yaa sakit kurasa, apalagi jika aku harus menatap wajahnya. 'maafkan aku shine' ucapku dalam hati

Aku masuk ke mobil dan dengan emosi yang ada padaku saat ini kupacu mobilku sekencang-kencangnya, masa bodoh dengan polisi. Tak tau tujuanku kemana, tapi kurasa aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menyendiri,' mungkin ini hanya emosi sesaat, aku harus ke suatu tempat untuk berpikir' batinku. Mobil shine mengikutiku, kurasa shine menyuruh Austin untuk melakukan hal ini. Jangan Tanya kenapa aku tau itu Austin, sekarang ini memang kalau kemana-mana shine selalu diantar Austin, mengingat josh lebih sering menyupir mobil zayn dan Nathan tugasnya hanya mengantar asisten rumah tangga mereka untuk berbelanja.

'Untuk apa mereka mengejarku' batinku geram.

Austin mengejarku dan kurasa dia hampir bisa menyamai kedudukan mobilku sekarang. Aku mengarahkan mobilku ke jalan tol, dan yang makin membuatku kesal adalah mereka terus mengikutiku.

"jadi liam menyukai shine, jadi james itu liam dan shabrina itu shine, what the! Kenapa aku tak sadar, Liam james payne, james itu nama tengah liam. Bodohnya aku, lalu shabrina ah entahlah mungkin itu juga nama tengah shine. Salahku lagi karena kali ini aku tak pernah menanyakan nama lengkapnya atau dia yang terlalu sering bercerita padaku jadi aku selalu lupa. Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggh" aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di dalam mobil. Aku terus memacu mobilku, cepat dan dapat kurasakan kini mobilku seperti melayang, mobil shine masih membuntutiku. Pikiran ku kacau, sangat kacau, hingga aku tak menyadari ada sebuah bus dihadapanku, dan aku tak sempat menghindar jadi aku membanting stir dan

"braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!" aku merasakan tubuhku remuk dan semuanya sakit. Sangat sakit. Lengkap sudah, hati sakit badanpun juga sakit.

Yang aku tau setelah itu adalah shine menghampiriku bersama liam, dan shine memelukku. Hanya sampai disitu. Kemudian aku terpejam.

**Liam POV**

Aku tak menyangka pertemuan ku hari ini dengan shab menjadi pertemuan yang sangat amat sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Aku sempat bercakap-cakap dengannya, meminta maaf dan menanyakan kemana pacarnya. Shab bilang pacarnya akan terlambat, dan aku merasa sepertinya aku harus memberi tau shab dan hanya ingin dia tau bahwa aku pernah mencintainya. Tapi aku tak berharap lebih.

Belum sempat aku menyempurnakan kalimat ku pada nya dia malah berlari keluar setelah menengok ke arah mangkok jatuh, aku pun tentunya mengalihkan pandangan ku ke arah itu. Dan dapat kulihat dengan jelas itu Niall. Mata mereka bertemu pandang. Tak lama Niall langsung berlari keluar wally's. Kemudian shab langsung lari mengejar niall dan aku mengikuti shine tepat dibelakangnya.

'Niall? Untuk apa dia kesini? Dia bilang tak bisa menemaniku bertemu dengan shab, dan mau bertemu pacarnya. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia lari dan shab mengejarnya' nafasku tercekat saat mengingat-ngingat semua nya di otakku. Dan aku sangat yakin bahwa pacar niall yang dia ceritakan semalam adalah shab.

Shab menyuruh austin untuk mengikuti mobil niall, gila sungguh gila aku tak tau berapa kecepatan mobil shab sekarang. Apalagi niall tentunya. Ketika masuk jalan tol kecepatannya semakin tak terkendali. Ini seperti melayang, dan ketika aku melirik ke arah shab tampak raut mukanya sangat khawatir. Dan aku semakin yakin bahwa mereka berdua berpacaran.

Saat mobil sedang sibuk berkejar-kejaran ada sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk terjadi. Mobil niall sukses menabrak dinding pembatas karena dia mengerem mendadak dan membanting stir untuk menghindari bus yang ada di hadapannya.

Mobilnya dalam keadaan benar2 tidak baik, dan niall kuharap dia tidak seperti mobilnya. Aku dan Shab segera berlari menghampiri mobil itu, sementara austin menelpon petugas jalan tol dan ambulance. Shab mencoba menarik pintu mobil niall tapi kurasa dia tidak kuat, aku menariknya kebelakang dan aku berusaha membukakan pintu mobil itu sekarang.

Pintu terbuka kulihat niall dalam keadaan tidak seperti harapanku. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah dan ada perasaan berkecamuk dihatiku. Perasaan bersalah lebih tepatnya. Shab menarik niall keluar mobilnya dan memeluknya sambil terduduk lemas dan kepala niall serta sebagian badannya kini berada di pangkuan shab. Shab menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Niall" ucapku seakan tak percaya. Kurasa mataku panas, dan mulai berembun.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya shab lirih. Dan tentunya dia masih menangis.

Belum sempat aku menjawab ambulance datang.

"Cepat masukkan dia kedalam mobil, kumohon selamatkan dia" ucapku cepat kepada perawat dan dokter yang datang

Mereka sigap. Memberikan pertolongan pertama dan segera membawa niall ke rs, aku dan shine ikut di mobil ambulance

"James" ucap shab sambil terisak. seakan meminta jawaban yang belum sempat aku katakan

"Aku jelaskan nanti saja di rs" jawabku sambil menatapnya. Setelah itu aku mengembalikan pandanganku pada niall.

Rumah sakit.

Niall sudah masuk ugd. Aku sudah menelpon zayn dan shab sepertinya masih menunggu jawabanku. Aku menjelaskan semuanya, dan lagi2 aku minta maaf. 'Yatuhan kenapa aku sering sekali mengacau sekarang' gerutuku dalam hati. Shine menerima semua jawabanku, dan terkesan menerima saja, karena dia bilang ini juga salahnya. Aku berusaha menenangkan shine semampuku sampai tak berapa lama zayn, louis, serta seorang gadis yang belum aku tau namanya datang menghampiri kami berdua.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Guardian**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**_Flashback on~_**

Ketika smp aku sering jadi bahan ejekan teman2 sekelasku. Mereka bilang aku ini anti sosial, kerjaan nya hanya membaca buku,buku,dan buku. Aku dibilang anak orang kaya yang sombong dan tak mau bergaul dengan siapapun. Sepulang sekolah aku tak pernah diizinkan main, zayn selalu menyuruh austin untuk tepat waktu menjemputku. Dan ya zayn menjaga ku dengan ya bisa kubilang agak berlebihan. Mungkin karena itu adalah pesan terakhir dari dad. Tapi semenjak aku bersahabat dengan james kurasa zayn sadar kalau hidupku tak bahagia karena aku tidak mempunyai teman, akhirnya sekarang dia terlihat lebih santai dan tidak over protektif lagi seperti dulu.

Aku mengenal james saat duduk di kelas 2 smp. Sebenarnya kami sudah satu tahun sekelas, tapi kami tidak saling mengenal kurasa. Ketika aku benar2 sudah sampai puncaknya kesal pada org2 yang terus mengejekku, siang itu aku tak masuk kelas ekonomi, aku duduk diam di bangku taman sambil menangis. Bisa2 nya aku membolos pelajaran hanya karena hal ini.

Tiba2 ada segumpal kertas menyentuh kepalaku, sepertinya ada yang melemparkannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kau terlihat tak bersinar jika kau bersedih" -james

Aku kaget melihat tulisan seperti itu di dalamnya dan 'james? Siapa james? Ada yang peduli padaku?' Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku tak mempedulikan kertas itu dan bergegas pergi ke perpustakaan. Mungkin dengan membaca dapat menghilangkan semua kekesalanku.

Hari2 ku selanjutnya dipenuhi oleh kertas2 yang berisi tulisan tulisan penyemangat, di loker, di meja belajar, dan dibangku taman tempat biasa aku duduk pasti selalu ada dan selalu dari james. Awalnya aku tak menghiraukan james itu siapa tapi aku berniat mencari org itu. 'Siapa tau dia mau jadi temanku'ucapku dalam hati.

Hari itu aku datang lebih pagi dari sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak langsung menuju kelokerku, kau tau aku sedang apa? Ya, mengintip. Pagi itu kulihat belum ada kertas yang tertempel di lokerku. Tentu saja itu kan masih pukul 6 pagi. Siapa yang mau datang ke sekolah sepagi ini. Aku saja harus terlibat perdebatan sengit dulu dengan zayn, ya jelas saja dia heran kenapa aku berangkat sepagi ini. Tapi akhirnya aku yang menang. Ada pelajaran olahraga tambahan. Alasan apa itu.

15 menit aku menunggu ternyata benar ada seorang laki2 berambut coklat dan ya cukup tinggi untukku berjalan membawa kertas menuju lokerku. 'Tak salah lagi itu orangnya' batinku bersorak. Dia menempelkan kertas itu di lokerku. Belum sempat dia beranjak dari tempatnya aku terlebih dahulu memanggilnya hingga yang ia bisa lakukan hanya diam sambil menghadap loker.

"Hei kau" kataku menepuk pundaknya. Dia berbalik pelan menghadapku. Dia hanya terdiam. Aku kaget saat melihat wajahnya.

"Kurasa aku pernah melihatmu di kelas" kataku dengan wajah heran. Dia malah tersenyum

"Benar, kau teman sekelasku kan! Dan kurasa kau tidak termasuk dalam gerombolan org2 yang sering meledekku" ucapku. Dia kembali tersenyum.

"Namamu james?" Tanyaku. 'Bodoh untuk apa aku tanya, kan aku sudah tau' batinku kesal

"Iya, Liam James Payne" dia menjulurkan tangannya padaku untuk berjabat tangan.

Aku menjabat tangannya. "Shine shabrina malik" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Jadi kau yang selama ini mengirimkan ku surat2 itu? Kenapa kau tak ikut meledekku seperti anak2 lainnya? Oh ya kenapa harus pakai nama tengah?" Tanyaku sambil melipat kedua lenganku didepan dada

"Iya maafkan aku ya. Untuk apa mengejek seseorang yang jelas kita belum tau sikap dari orang itu sebenarnya. Kalau untuk urusan nama, emm entahlah, hanya ingin panggilan yang berbeda mungkin" katanya pelan sambil mengerdikan bahunya

"Emm oke. Kenapa diam2? Kau kan bisa langsung saja ngobrol denganku" Tanyaku heran

"Entahlah, mungkin aku malu" jawabnya

"Malu?" 'Kali ini aku benar benar heran'

"Ya merasa tak pantas saja, kau kan emh ya anak org kaya" jawabnya. Aku menatap sinis kearahnya. Belum sempat aku menanggapi ia cepat2 melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Ya emh maksudnya aku malu, aku takut jika aku langsung bicara padamu kau tak menanggapi ku. Aku takut kecewa" dia menunduk.

"Kau ini" aku menggeleng pelan

"Mulai sekarang kau jadi temanku. Oh ya panggil aku shabrina. Nama tengahku. Adil kan" aku terkekeh. Kutepuk bahunya. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sejak saat itu aku dan james berteman baik atau bisa dibilang bersahabat, apalagi saat aku tau dia juga masuk sma yang sama denganku, hubungan persahabatan kami menjadi lebih erat. Hampir pernah berantakan gara2 masalah perasaan yang bisa kubilang bodoh. Akhirnya kami berdua sadar dan ya kami tetap bersahabat sampai sekarang dan tetap memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama tengah masing-masing.

**_Flashback off~_**

Zayn tiba dan langsung menghampiriku dengan wajah cemas. Dia tidak sendiri ia bersama louis, paman jonn dan elena. Aku bangkit dari posisi duduk ku. Zayn memelukku erat

"Shine" ucapnya lembut. Aku masih berada dalam pelukannya. Hanya terdiam. Dan terisak. Zayn melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mataku

"Tenanglah, dia pasti baik2 saja" ucap zayn.

Lou, dan elena memelukku bergantian

"Sabar shine"

"Niall pasti sadar"

Hanya itu kata2 yang bisa mereka keluarkan.

Mereka duduk di kursi kursi yang masih kosong, aku pun kembali duduk. Raut muka kami sudah dapat dipastikan benar benar dan sangat amat khawatir. Zayn tepat di sampingku dan merangkulku berusaha menenangkanku yang kini masih terisak.

**Niall POV**

Yes, interview selesai.

"Lou,george aku duluan ya, ada janjiii" ucapku setengah berteriak kepada mereka sambil menuju pintu keluar

"Hati hatiii" ucap lou yang kurasa berteriak hingga aku dapat mendengar suaranya, jarakku cukup jauh dengannya

Aku mengendarai mobil dengan perasaan senang, hari ini aku bertemu shine, tapi aku ingat dia kan akan mengenalkan james. Sejenak ada perasaan aneh berkecamuk dihatiku. Cemburu? Hahahaha.

Wally's

Aku segera masuk ke dalam, tapi langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat liam sedang duduk dan menggenggam tangan gadis di hadapannya. Aku kenal gadis itu, sangat kenal walau aku hanya melihatnya tampak belakang. Dia kan pacarku. Rambut ikal nya yang terurai indah dan jepit rambut kecil yang terpasang sempurna di rambutnya. dan ya yang paling meyakinkan hatiku adalah cardigan yang dipakainya. Itu sama seperti saat aku menemuinya di studio 3 minggu yang lalu.

'Shine dan Liam, apa yang mereka lakukan'

aku memilih tidak menghampiri mereka dan membuat mereka tak sadar akan kehadiranku, hari itu untungnya wally's cukup ramai jadi aku bias bersembunyi di balik orang2 yang lewat dihadapanku.

Aku tersentak kaget saat liam mengatakan hal yang benar2 tak pernah kuduga, 'dia mencintai shine, jadi shabrina itu shine, jadi selama ini shabrina sahabatnya yang dia cintai adalah shine'

Aku tak bisa menunggu lagi untuk pergi dari tempat itu, tapi sial ketika aku membalikkan badanku aku menabrak pelayan yang membawa ya kira kira 6 mangkok eskrim. "praaaanggggg" berantakan, jatuh semua mangkok yang ia bawa dan ya benar sekali, pecah, dan belingnya berserakan dimana-mana.

Aku bingung mau melakukan apa, tapi yang kutau saat ini adalah shine sudah menyadari bahwa aku sudah berada di sini. Dengan cepat aku membuka dompet dan menyimpan uang 1oo dollar diatas nampan sang pelayan dan hanya bisa mengatakan "maaf"

Aku berlari keluar wally's tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja kulihat. Dan shine, ya dia mengejarku.

Aku tak mempedulikannya sama sekali, hatiku terlalu yaa sakit kurasa, apalagi jika aku harus menatap wajahnya. 'maafkan aku shine' ucapku dalam hati

Aku masuk ke mobil dan dengan emosi yang ada padaku saat ini kupacu mobilku sekencang-kencangnya, masa bodoh dengan polisi. Tak tau tujuanku kemana, tapi kurasa aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menyendiri,' mungkin ini hanya emosi sesaat, aku harus ke suatu tempat untuk berpikir' batinku. Mobil shine mengikutiku, kurasa shine menyuruh Austin untuk melakukan hal ini. Jangan Tanya kenapa aku tau itu Austin, sekarang ini memang kalau kemana-mana shine selalu diantar Austin, mengingat josh lebih sering menyupir mobil zayn dan Nathan tugasnya hanya mengantar asisten rumah tangga mereka untuk berbelanja.

'Untuk apa mereka mengejarku' batinku geram.

Austin mengejarku dan kurasa dia hampir bisa menyamai kedudukan mobilku sekarang. Aku mengarahkan mobilku ke jalan tol, dan yang makin membuatku kesal adalah mereka terus mengikutiku.

"jadi liam menyukai shine, jadi james itu liam dan shabrina itu shine, what the! Kenapa aku tak sadar, Liam james payne, james itu nama tengah liam. Bodohnya aku, lalu shabrina ah entahlah mungkin itu juga nama tengah shine. Salahku lagi karena kali ini aku tak pernah menanyakan nama lengkapnya atau dia yang terlalu sering bercerita padaku jadi aku selalu lupa. Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggh" aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di dalam mobil. Aku terus memacu mobilku, cepat dan dapat kurasakan kini mobilku seperti melayang, mobil shine masih membuntutiku. Pikiran ku kacau, sangat kacau, hingga aku tak menyadari ada sebuah bus dihadapanku, dan aku tak sempat menghindar jadi aku membanting stir dan

"braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!" aku merasakan tubuhku remuk dan semuanya sakit. Sangat sakit. Lengkap sudah, hati sakit badanpun juga sakit.

Yang aku tau setelah itu adalah shine menghampiriku bersama liam, dan shine memelukku. Hanya sampai disitu. Kemudian aku terpejam.

**Liam POV**

Aku tak menyangka pertemuan ku hari ini dengan shab menjadi pertemuan yang sangat amat sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Aku sempat bercakap-cakap dengannya, meminta maaf dan menanyakan kemana pacarnya. Shab bilang pacarnya akan terlambat, dan aku merasa sepertinya aku harus memberi tau shab dan hanya ingin dia tau bahwa aku pernah mencintainya. Tapi aku tak berharap lebih.

Belum sempat aku menyempurnakan kalimat ku pada nya dia malah berlari keluar setelah menengok ke arah mangkok jatuh, aku pun tentunya mengalihkan pandangan ku ke arah itu. Dan dapat kulihat dengan jelas itu Niall. Mata mereka bertemu pandang. Tak lama Niall langsung berlari keluar wally's. Kemudian shab langsung lari mengejar niall dan aku mengikuti shine tepat dibelakangnya.

'Niall? Untuk apa dia kesini? Dia bilang tak bisa menemaniku bertemu dengan shab, dan mau bertemu pacarnya. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia lari dan shab mengejarnya' nafasku tercekat saat mengingat-ngingat semua nya di otakku. Dan aku sangat yakin bahwa pacar niall yang dia ceritakan semalam adalah shab.

Shab menyuruh austin untuk mengikuti mobil niall, gila sungguh gila aku tak tau berapa kecepatan mobil shab sekarang. Apalagi niall tentunya. Ketika masuk jalan tol kecepatannya semakin tak terkendali. Ini seperti melayang, dan ketika aku melirik ke arah shab tampak raut mukanya sangat khawatir. Dan aku semakin yakin bahwa mereka berdua berpacaran.

Saat mobil sedang sibuk berkejar-kejaran ada sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk terjadi. Mobil niall sukses menabrak dinding pembatas karena dia mengerem mendadak dan membanting stir untuk menghindari bus yang ada di hadapannya.

Mobilnya dalam keadaan benar2 tidak baik, dan niall kuharap dia tidak seperti mobilnya. Aku dan Shab segera berlari menghampiri mobil itu, sementara austin menelpon petugas jalan tol dan ambulance. Shab mencoba menarik pintu mobil niall tapi kurasa dia tidak kuat, aku menariknya kebelakang dan aku berusaha membukakan pintu mobil itu sekarang.

Pintu terbuka kulihat niall dalam keadaan tidak seperti harapanku. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah dan ada perasaan berkecamuk dihatiku. Perasaan bersalah lebih tepatnya. Shab menarik niall keluar mobilnya dan memeluknya sambil terduduk lemas dan kepala niall serta sebagian badannya kini berada di pangkuan shab. Shab menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Niall" ucapku seakan tak percaya. Kurasa mataku panas, dan mulai berembun.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya shab lirih. Dan tentunya dia masih menangis.

Belum sempat aku menjawab ambulance datang.

"Cepat masukkan dia kedalam mobil, kumohon selamatkan dia" ucapku cepat kepada perawat dan dokter yang datang

Mereka sigap. Memberikan pertolongan pertama dan segera membawa niall ke rs, aku dan shine ikut di mobil ambulance

"James" ucap shab sambil terisak. seakan meminta jawaban yang belum sempat aku katakan

"Aku jelaskan nanti saja di rs" jawabku sambil menatapnya. Setelah itu aku mengembalikan pandanganku pada niall.

Rumah sakit.

Niall sudah masuk ugd. Aku sudah menelpon zayn dan shab sepertinya masih menunggu jawabanku. Aku menjelaskan semuanya, dan lagi2 aku minta maaf. 'Yatuhan kenapa aku sering sekali mengacau sekarang' gerutuku dalam hati. Shine menerima semua jawabanku, dan terkesan menerima saja, karena dia bilang ini juga salahnya. Aku berusaha menenangkan shine semampuku sampai tak berapa lama zayn, louis, serta seorang gadis yang belum aku tau namanya datang menghampiri kami berdua.


	9. Chapter 9

**My Guardian**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sudah 30 menit mereka menunggu diluar. Tak lama dua org perawat dan seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ugd. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai mengobati niall. Shine dan zayn langsung berdiri untuk menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya shine penuh dengan ke khawatiran. Yang lainnya juga menatap ke arah mereka seakan ingin tau apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau keluarganya?" Dia malah bertanya balik

"Aku kakaknya" ucap zayn cepat

"Ya berterimakasihlah kalian pada tuhan karena pemuda itu tak mengalami hal yang cukup parah. Keadaannya sudah stabil" kata sang dokter. Shine dan zayn masih terdiam.

"Dia hanya mengalami gegar otak ringan yang disebabkan oleh benturan dikepalanya, beberapa luka luar dan ya kurasa yang ini cukup parah tapi tidak terlalu beresiko, dan lengannya patah, kami akan melakukan operasi jika dia sudah sadar, apa kalian setuju?" dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih dokter" ucap zayn, shine mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dikatakan kakaknya

"Dan dia juga sudah bisa dipindah keruang rawat inap. Kalau begitu aku permisi" ucap sang dokter sambil berlalu.

Ruang rawat inap.

Sudah 3 jam niall masih terpejam, shine masih menggenggam tangannya. Sesekali shine menyeka air matanya. 'Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, dan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat' batinnya kesal. Shine terlihat seperti orang frustasi menunggui niall berharap kekasihnya itu segera sadar. Untungnya tak berapa lama tangan itu membalas genggamannya. Niall sadar.

"Shine" ucapnya parau sambil berusaha membuka kedua matanya.

Semua orang yang ada diruangan langsung menghampiri shine dan niall

"Ya aku disini dear" ucap shine sambil mengelus rambut niall

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar mate" ucap lou sumringah. Elena tersenyum dan memeluk lengan lou yang digandengnya.

Niall hanya membalas dengan senyum, walau ya sepertinya itu dipaksakan karena sepertinya ia sedang menahan sakit. Zayn memegang kedua bahu shine, shine meliriknya dan mereka berdua tersenyum..

"Niall" ucap liam lirih

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku" ucap niall. Entahlah itu bercanda atau serius, suara niall masih parau. Liam hanya mengangguk.

"James? Liam? Apa ini aku tak mengerti. Lalu darimana kau bisa mengenalnya james?" Kali ini zayn bersuara.

"Namaku Liam James Payne, zayn. Dan aku sepupunya niall" jawabnya. Zayn memasang wajah kagetnya. Niall sekarang sudah benar2 membuka kedua matanya. Saat zayn melirik kepadanya dia hanya mengangguk.

"Sudahlah" kata zayn

"Oh ya bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya zayn berusaha menghilangkan keheranannya

"Ini..." "Emm begi..." Belum sempat shine dan liam berbicara niall sudah lebih dulu memotong kalimat kami..

"Saat menuju wallys untuk bertemu shine dan liam aku tiba-tiba merasa pusing, dan aku tak bisa mengendalikan laju mobilku jadi aku menabrak dinding pembatas" ucapnya tanpa keraguan, dan sepertinya zayn, lou, dan elena mempercayainya.

Shine hanya tertunduk lesu. Dan terlihat sekarang liam sedang bingungg se bingung2 nya mendengar jawaban niall.

"Oh seperti itu" ucap zayn, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kau pusing kenapa mate? Kulihat kau tadi begitu ceria saat keluar dari radio" tanya louis

"Aku belum sarapan" niall terkekeh. Dan dapat terlihat kini liam sedang menatap heran ke arah niall.

"Kau ini" lou menonjok pelan bahu niall

"Sakit bodoh" niall meringis. Semuanya tertawa, kecuali shine dan liam yang hanya bisa tersenyum, itupun terpaksa.

"Liam" ucap niall

"Iya" jawabnya singkat

"Kau sudah telepon ke rumah? Aku tak mau jika mereka tau dari infotainment bahwa aku kecelakaan" lanjut niall.

Liam belum sempat menjawab tapi louis sudah mendahuluinya berbicara.

"Apa? Infotainment?" Lou membelalak kaget

"Ya jelas lah lou, kita kan sekarang selebritis, mereka pasti meliput berita ku" jawab niall bangga

"Bodoh, berita kecelakaan seperti ini saja kau bangga sekali" lou menggeleng. Kami tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Biarkan saja" ucap niall sinis

"Baiklah aku akan menelpon mom" jawab liam.

Niall hanya mengangguk pelan. Liam kemudian bergegas keluar untuk menelpon.

"Aku permisi dulu ya" kalimat zayn membuyarkan keheningan.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya shine

"Kantor, aku masih ada meeting" jawabnya

"Hmm baiklah" shine mengangguk

"Aku juga mau pamit" kata lou dan elena mengangguk mengiyakan kalimat pacarnya itu. Belum sempat shine bertanya dia sudah berbicara duluan. Selalu. Louis louis.

"Aku mau hmm hunting baju pengantin" ucapnya malu malu. Elena hanya tersenyum saat semua mata melirik padanya

"Kauuuu!" Ucap niall kaget

"Nanti saja ku jelaskan" jawab lou. Dia terkekeh.

"Banyak sekali yang hutang penjelasan padaku" ucap niall sarkastis.

Zayn, louis dan elena sudah pulang. Tak lama liam masuk ke ruangan.

"Mereka sudah pulang?" Tanya liam

Shine mengangguk, sedangkan niall entahlah sepertinya dia sedang merasakan sakit di tubuhnya, beberapa kali dia memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tak berpapasan dengan mereka?" Tanya shine

"Tidak, aku tadi ke toilet sehabis menelpon" jawabnya

"Baiklah sekarang jelaskan semuanya padaku" ucap niall. Nada bicaranya sangat serius.

**Shine POV**

Hanya tinggal kami bertiga diruangan ini. Aku, niall, dan james maksudku Liam.

Sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius saat semuanya pamit pulang, awalnya kupikir niall tidak terlalu marah padaku gara2 kejadian ini, dan batinku senang karena kurasa sebentar lagi niall akan memaafkanku.

Niall meminta aku dan liam untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tepatnya dia meminta kepada liam. Dia tiba-tiba menjadi serius, dapat kulihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Sebelumnya kuharap kau tidak salah sangka terhadapku, tapi ya sudahlah kau sudah terlanjur salah sangka sehingga kau jadi seperti ini" ucap liam membuka penjelasan ini.

"Tak usah bertele-tele brother" ucap niall ketus menanggapi kalimat liam

"Dear..." ucapku lirih

"Diam shine. Nanti juga kau dapat giliran ku tanya" ucapnya ketus. Aku hanya terdiam. Liam menatap ku iba. Hatiku rasanya bergetar saat niall berbicara seketus itu padaku. Hampir saja aku menangis. Tapi aku tau bahwa aku harus segera menahannya.

"Kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu padanya niall" kata liam mencoba membelaku

"Sudahlah liam, jelaskan saja apa yang perlu kau jelaskan!" Kali ini niall agak sedikit membentak. Benar-benar kali ini aku merasa niall sepertinya sedang benar-benar marah. Dia hanya menyembunyikan nya saja tadi saat ada zayn,lou dan elena. Kali ini aku hanya bisa memperhatikan perdebatan mereka.

"Baik akan kujelaskan, aku dan shine tak lebih dari sekedar bersahabat. Kau tau aku mencintainya. Tapi aku sadar karena ucapanmu semalam saat aku bercerita padamu, bahwa yang kurasakan ini bukan cinta karena hanya aku yang berjuang sendiri. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bersahabat saja dengannya." Ucap liam

"Lalu?" Niall masih bertanya seakan meminta penjelasan lebih banyak

"Kau pasti mendengar kata2 yang belum selesai ku ucapkan pada shine saat di wally's kan?" Kali ini liam menyeringai

"Menurutmu?" Jawab niall sinis

"Aku hanya ingin shine tau bahwa aku pernah menyimpan perasaan untuknya. Hanya itu. Dan aku tak pernah berharap lebih" jawab liam. Sepertinya dia kesal karena kini niall sepertinya masih memasang tampang tak percaya.

"Oke" ucap niall singkat

"Sekarang giliranmu shine" dia menoleh padaku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku

"Kau mencintai liam oh maksudku james?" Tanyanya sinis

"Tidak, aku hanya menganggapnya sahabatku niall, dan aku hanya mencintaimu" jawabku lirih

"Benarkah?" Dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu percaya padaku?" Tanyaku. Kali ini aku tak kuasa menahan air mata.

"Kita break dulu sampai waktu yang tak ditentukan" ucapnya pelan. Aku terbelalak kaget

"Apa yang kau katakan idiot!" liam membentak niall. Niall melengos.

Aku hanya tertegun dan menelan ludah.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu" ucapku tegas. Niall mengangguk. Dan liam dari raut wajahnya kulihat dia sangat kesal pada niall. Kurasa kalau tak ingat niall sedang sakit liam sudah memberi bogem mentah pada niall mengingat tangan liam sejak tadi sudah mengepal sempurna.

"Aku masih boleh kesini untuk menjengukmu?" Tanyaku pada niall

"Tentu saja" dia tersenyum tipis.

Tak banyak yang kami bicarakan sejak percakapan sialan tadi. Niall malah tertidur, dan liam pamit pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil beberapa baju niall dan dia bilang akan kembali bersama nenek dan ibunya. Kini hanya tinggal aku berdua dengan niall yang sedang tertidur. Aku menatapnya dalam. Kadang air mata ini jatuh, tak percaya semuanya terjadi, hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit dan semuanya jadi berantakan. Tapi keputusan yang niall katakan tadi kurasa ada baiknya mengingat sepertinya kami perlu mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam.

Malam hari saat nenek dan ibunya liam menjenguk niall. Aku pamit pulang dengan alasan, ini sudah malam dan zayn menyuruhku pulang. Padahal sama sekali zayn tidak menghubungiku sesorean ini. Mungkin dia pikir aku akan menginap. Niall sedang tertidur.

"Shab, mau ku antar pulang?" Tanyanya setelah aku selesai berpamitan

"Tak usah james, austin sudah menungguku dibawah. Terimakasih. Aku permisi" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Jujur saja aku terpaksa tersenyum. James membalas senyumku.

Aku tiba di rumah, tapi aku tidak melihat zayn di ruang keluarga, mungkin dia dikamar atau mungkin dia belum pulang dari kantor. Sudah pukul 8 malam.

'Apa aku harus menceritakan semuanya pada zayn? Atau tidak usah? Atau aku harus bagaimana? Menyimpan semuanya sendiri?" Rutukku dalam hati sambil menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarku.

Aku sudah mengganti pakaian ku dengan piyama, aku membenamkan badanku di selimut dan tentunya masih tak percaya bahwa hari ini semuanya benar-benar mengesalkan. Hari sial kurasa.

Aku masih belum terlelap, hanya menutup seluruh badanku dengan selimut saja, tetapi mataku masih terbuka. Memejamkan nya saja rasanya sulit apalagi untuk tertidur.

Tak lama aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku diketuk dan seseorang muncul dari balik pintu. Atau tepatnya hanya kepalanya saja yang menyembul. Zayn.

"Kau sudah pulang shine" tanyanya pelan. Dia masih tetap pada posisinya.

"Sudah" jawabku lirih aku membuka selimut yang sejak tadi menutup seluruh badanku, hanya pada bagian kepala saja yang kubuka, dan aku menatapnya. Kurasa ada sesuatu yanh tak baik terjadi padanya hari ini, mukanya tak secerah biasanya.

"Baiklah. Selamat beristirahat" kukira dia akan memintaku bercerita atau mendengarkan ceritanya, tapi aku salah, zayn berlalu begitu saja, tanpa menunggu tanggapanku atas kalimatnya tadi.

Aku menghela nafas. Kurasa tak hanya aku yang sedang bersedih dan kesal. Aku kembali menutup wajahku dengan selimut, dan mencoba memejamkan mata supaya aku bisa tertidur.

**Zayn POV**

Lengkap sudah kesialan ku hari ini. Dimulai dari aku yang tidak tega melihat adikku yang terus-terusan menangis sesiangan ini gara2 niall yang kecelakaan, aku hampir saja kehilangan kontrak gara2 aku telat datang meeting dengan relasi kerjaku dan yang terakhir adalah Lily sukses mendaratkan tamparannya di pipiku saat aku mengajaknya bertemu. Di dalam mobil aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil terpejam. Aku tak ingin josh bertanya macam-macam, jadi aku pura-pura tidur saja.

Sesampainya di rumah aku melihat mobil yang dipakai shine tadi sudah tiba di rumah. Tapi aku belum yakin kalau shine pulang, maksudku ya mungkin saja kan dia menginap menemani niall, jadi aku ke kamarnya untuk memastikan.

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya dan tak dikunci ternyata. Aku menyembulkan kepalaku dipintu kamarnya.

"Kau sudah pulang shine" tanyaku pelan.

"Sudah" jawabnya lirih sambil membuka selimut yang sejak tadi menutup seluruh badannya, kulihat raut mukanya sepertinya dia juga sedang sama tak baiknya denganku. Jadi kurasa aku tak akan mengganggunya.

"Baiklah. Selamat beristirahat" ucapku sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

Rasanya badan dan pikiranku hari ini sedang benar-benar lelah, jadi kuputuskan saja untuk segera tidur.

**_Flashback on~_**

Hari minggu pagi, tetap saja aku harus ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan, dan ada jadwal meeting hari ini, tak bisa ditunda. Sebelum berangkat ke kantor aku mengirimi Lily pesan dan memintanya bertemu, ada hal penting yang perlu aku katakan padanya. Paham kan.

Aku melonjak kaget dari kursi kerjaku saat james menelpon ku bahwa niall kecelakaan. Tak berpikir panjang aku langsung saja pergi ke rumah sakit yang tadi diberitahu james. Sesampainya disana adikku benar2 dalam keadaan sangat tidak baik.

Niall sadar dan shine sudah mulai tersenyum, keadaan niall juga syukurlah 'tidak terlalu parah' kata dokter yang mengobatinya, berterima kasihlah pada tuhan. Niall terlihat sudah mulai baik2 saja, dia sudah bisa bercengkrama dengan kami. Aku melirik jam tanganku, baiklah 15 menit lagi aku ada meeting, aku harus cepat supaya tidak terlambat. Aku pamit pulang pada shine dan james, lou dan elena juga ikut berpamitan.

Dan tepat sekali, jalanan sedang tidak bersahabat dan aku terlambat. Untung relasi kerjaku dapat memaklumi alasan2 yang kuberikan, untuk yang ini aku mengatakan ini hampir sial.

Hal terakhir yang menimpaku hari ini adalah:

Saat aku menjelaskan semua hal yang aku lihat beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan nasib buruk benar2 sedang menimpaku hari ini, Lily tak mempercayai perkataanku dan dia bilang aku hanya memfitnah harry karena tak suka dengan pertunangan mereka. Dan ada satu hadiah lagi yang diberikan Lily untukku selain pertunangannya yang waktu itu ia katakan, dia menampar pipiku. Yang sebelah kanan lebih tepatnya, terlihat agak sedikit merah.

Kau tau apa yang kurasakan saat itu ingin sekali rasanya mengobrak-abrik seluruh restoran. Aku kesal sangat kesal. Tapi hal itu tentu saja tak aku lakukan, aku hanya mendengus kesal dan hanya berkata "setidaknya aku sudah memberi tahunya padamu" tanpa mempedulikan ekspresinya aku segera berlalu.

**_Flashback off~_**

**Liam POV**

Benar2 tak kusangka niall bisa seketus itu saat berbicara pada shine. Padahal kemarin jelas2 dia bilang padaku kalau shine itu segalanya untuknya dan dia sangat mencintai shine. Aku kembali berpikir, kurasa niall bisa bersikap seperti itu pada shine karena kemarin ia benar-benar kesal. Kesal pada shine dan kesal padaku tentunya.

Dia memutuskan untuk break dengan shine untuk waktu yang tak ditentukan dan shine menerimanya, walau kurasa ia sangat amat terpaksa menerima keputusan itu. Aku hanya bisa menatap shine iba dan tak ada hal lain yang bisa aku lakukan selain itu, aku takut kalau aku bersikap macam-macam niall akan semakin marah padaku dan takut berimbas pada shine juga. Ini semua memang salahku, aku merasa tak enak pada shine karena penyebab kekacauan ini adalah aku. Walaupun shine bilang ini juga salahnya. Ah entahlah tetap saja aku merasa bersalah.

Aku menelpon dad memberi tahu bahwa niall kecelakaan, dad bilang aku bisa menunda kepulangan ku ke dubai dan stay di london untuk beberapa hari ke depan, dad menyuruhku untuk menjaga niall, mengingat mom kan harus menjaga nenek. Dapat kurasakan dad lebih mementingkan keadaan niall daripada bisnisnya, mengingat obrolan tadi saat aku meneleponnya. bagaimana tidak niall kan pernah tinggal bersama ku selama beberapa tahun, dan dad sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Setelah menelpon aku menyuruh mom dan nenek pulang untuk beristirahat di rumah saat kulihat menunjukan waktu pukul 10. Jangan tanya mereka pulang dengan siapa. Mom ku bisa menyetir. Dan aku tetap disini, di ruangan ini menunggui niall, siapa tau saja dia butuh sesuatu.

"Kau benar benar idiot" ucapku sambil memandang sinis kearahnya, aku mendengus kesal. dia masih terlelap

"Kau idiot karena kau marah pada gadis yang kau cintai, dan yang lebih parahnya kau marah padanya bukan karena kesalahannya" aku terus saja berbicara padanya, walau kurasa ia tak mendengarku. Aku melengos menatap kearah pintu.

Tapi aku salah.

"Kau lebih idiot daripada aku" dia tiba2 saja membuka matanya, dan aku langsung menatapnya

"Bisa mendengarku eh?" Ucapku sarkastis

"Menurutmu aku tuli?" Jawabnya kesal

Entahlah semenjak kejadian tadi siang niall selalu berbicara dengan nada tinggi kepadaku, dan terkesan membentak. Aku hanya menatap dengan tatapan sinis atau sekedar mendengus kesal. Tak ikut2an bicara dengan nada yang sama dengannya. Untungnya saat ada mom dan nenek tadi niall sedang tertidur pulas, jadi mom dan nenek tak menyadari bahwa aku dan dia kini sedang bertengkar.

"Tak hanya itu, kau juga buta" jawabku ketus

"Maumu apa hah?" Ucapnya yang terdengar seperti membentak padaku.

"Mauku kau mendengar penjelasanku dan melihat tak ada kebohongan juga melihat raut muka shine saat kau memutuskan untuk break dengannya" kali ini aku berdiri, tanganku mengepal. Aku harus menahan emosi ku.

"Bukannya kau senang dengan keputusanku?" Dia menatapku sinis dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Hampir saja tinjuku kulemparkan ke mukanya, tapi saat sudah dekat dengan wajahnya aku ingat dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Lagipula diakan sepupuku, pacar dari sahabatku juga. Tak sepantasnya aku melakukan ini. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menggeram kesal.

"Kau tau niall, kau harus memperbaikinya sebelum semuanya terlambat!" Aku bergegas menuju ke pintu untuk meninggalkannya.

"Dan untuk pertanyaan mu yang tadi tentu saja jawabanku adalah Tidak" ucapku sambil menutup pintu.

**Niall POV**

"Kau tau niall, kau harus memperbaikinya sebelum semuanya terlambat!" Kalimat liam selalu terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku.

Dia tak kembali menunggui ku di ruangan ini sampai pagi, sampai sekarang. Sepertinya dia benar2 marah padaku. Aku tak pernah melihat raut mukanya semarah itu.

Masa bodoh lah dia tak kembali, lagipula ada perawat yang memenuhi semua kebutuhanku.

Liam baru tiba saat siang hari dan dia datang bersama dokter, mungkin mereka bertemu di jalan.

Diruangan pun dia tak banyak bicara, hanya duduk diam di sofa sambil membaca buku yang dia bawa dari rumah. Raut mukanya sangat tidak bersahabat. 'Dia tak menyapaku aku juga tidak, simpel kan' batinku kesal. Aku ingat aku harus menelpon louis untuk masalah pekerjaan, mengingat memang seminggu ini jadwalnya cukup ya padat. Dan bodohnya aku belum meminta dibelikan ponsel semalam, jadilah skrg aku tak punya ponsel mengingat ponselku kan rusak saat aku kecelakaan. Aku menghapus kan gengsi ku sesaat untuk meminjam ponsel pada Liam, kurasa aku pernah menyuruh Liam menyimpan nomer Louis. Dan kuharap dia belum menghapusnya.

"Ehmm emm Liam" ucapku ragu

"Ya" jawabnya singkat. Dia sama sekali tak merubah posisinya, tak menatapku sedikitpun

"Emm aku perlu sesuatu" ucapku gugup

"Panggil saja perawat" jawab Liam ketus

"Bukan, bukan itu" kataku cepat

"Lalu?" Tanya liam

"Aku pinjam ponsel mu, mau telpon Louis" kataku masih memandangnya dan dia tetap memandang bukunya sejak pembicaraan kami dibuka.

"Oh" liam bangkit dari posisi duduknya disofa dan menghampiriku.

"Aku pinjam" ucapku

"Ini sudah kusambungkan, tinggal ngobrol saja" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan ponselnya kepadaku, kemudian Liam kembali ke sofa.

"Thanks" kataku singkat. Aku tersenyum, tipis.

"Siang Lou" sapaku

"Oh siang mate, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya

"Lebih baik" jawabku bersemangat.

"Oh ya aku ingat ada jadwal show hari ini di itv dan channel v , bagaimana?" Lanjutku

"Tenang saja, george dan paman jonn sudah melobi semua partner kerja kita, mereka memaklumi kalau kau tak bisa datang untuk bekerja, jadi seminggu ini kau libur dulu supaya kau cepat sembuh" jelas Lou

"Benarkah? Terimakasih mate" jawabku senang

"Iya sama sama, kau istirahat saja. Nanti setelah show di channel v aku akan segera ke rs. Sudah ya, aku sedang siap2 untuk ke studio itv" kata Louis

"Oke, good luck mate" kataku menanggapi kalimatnya. Dan sambungan telpon terputus.

Niatku jika sudah selesai mengobrol aku akan langsung mengembalikannya pada lou, tapi kali ini aku terdiam sesaat ketika melihat wallpaper di ponsel lou. Fotonya bersama shine dengan tulisan 'bestfriend'. Aku menatap foto shine, kurasa aku merindukannya, tapi simpan saja ini untuk nanti. 'Apa keputusanku ini salah?' Dan aku kembali teringat kata2 lou 'harus diperbaiki sebelum semuanya terlambat'

"Liam" ucapku

"Terimakasih, aku sudah selesai menelpon" lanjutku

"Simpan saja di meja di sampingmu" liam berbicara tanpa menatap ke arahku.

Aku menyimpan ponselnya di meja dan setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan lagi antara kami sesiangan ini.

Shine, pikiranku tertuju pada gadis itu. Sampai sore seperti ini dia belum juga datang menjengukku, ah untuk apa aku berharap kami kan sudah tidak pacaran lagi, eh maksudku sedang break, mungkin shine malas menemuiku.

Tak lama pintu ruanganku ada yang mengetuk dan terbuka. Aku dan liam sontak saja mengalihkan pandanganku ke pintu. Ada seorang gadis bermata coklat dengan rambut ikalnya terurai sangat cantik. Shine

Hanya kepalanya yang menyembul dari balik pintu "aku boleh masuk?" Tanyanya pelan

"Tentu" ucapku dan liam berbarengan, lalu kami berpandangan, tak lama, Aku menghela nafas dan liam menggeleng pelan.

"Selamat sore" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, dia menghampiriku, dia membawa bucket penuh bunga dan nandos, makanan kesukaanku. Tenang saja dokter tak melarangku makan apapun, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Sore" jawabku kemudian membalas senyumnya.

Pandangan nya beralih ke sofa

"James, kau tak jadi ke dubai? Bukankah seharusnya kau berangkat hari ini?" Tanya shine heran

"Tidak, dad menunda kepulanganku. Dia bilang aku boleh pulang saat niall sudah sembuh" ucap liam. Ia tersenyum pada shine. Shine hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum menanggapi kata2 liam. Kemudian shine menyimpan bunga dan nandos di meja.

"Oh ya aku permisi dulu ya" kata liam bangkit dari sofa, dia menghampiriku dan shine, untuk mengambil ponselnya dimeja.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyaku

"Membeli obatmu ke apotek, tadi dokter memberikan resepnya padaku" jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu

"Baiklah" kataku. Kemudian dia menghilang dari balik pintu. Dia meninggalkan ku berdua diruangan ini dengan shine.

Shine menarik kursi yang ada di samping bangsalku. Kemudian dia duduk.

"Sudah makan?" Tanyanya

"Tadi siang" aku terkekeh

"Mau makan dear- "eh ..niall ?" Tanyanya gugup. Aku hanya tersenyum. Ada perasaan bahagia di hatiku, setidaknya aku tau bahwa shine belum mengubah posisiku dihatinya.

"Boleh" jawabku singkat.

Dia menumpuk beberapa bantal supaya aku bisa bersandar. Dia menyuapiku nandos yang tadi dia bawa, dia tak banyak bicara, tidak berbicara sama sekali malah, dia hanya menyuapiku.

"Sudah habis" katanya singkat. Lalu ia menyodorkan segelas air minum padaku.

"Terimakasih" jawabku

Lagi2 hening menyelimuti kami berdua. Biasanya shine sangat cerewet menceritakan semua kejadian hari ini, dan aku juga biasanya menanggapi cerita-ceritanya dengan leluconku. Tapi tidak, shine terlihat tidak seceria biasanya. 'Ini salahku' ucapku lirih dalam hati. Padahal aku s udah berjanji pada zayn untuk tidak sedikitpun melukai hatinya, tapi sekarang ini lah yang sedang aku lakukan, menyakiti hatinya.

Sejam kemudian liam sampai, kemudian shine meminta izin untuk pamit pulang. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara mereka shine menghindari liam atau liam yang menghindari shine? Tapi raut wajah mereka biasa2 saja ya seperti tak ada suatu hal buruk yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku pamit ya" ucap shine pelan

"Mau kemana?"Tanyaku. Liam hanya menoleh ke arah shine

"Mau makan malam dirumah bersama zayn, aku tak mau dia menunggu" jawab shine.

"Baiklah hati-hati" kataku. Liam tak mengucapkan apapun hanya tersenyum

"Baik aku permisi" shine tersenyum pada kami berdua dan bergegas pergi.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi antara liam dan shine. Jadi setelah shine pergi aku memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya. Sudahlah lupakan gengsi. Kini liam duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempati shine.

"Liam"

"Ya?"

"Kau kenapa dengan shine?" Tanyaku

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Dia malah balik bertanya

"Hubunganmu?" Aku kembali bertanya

"Hubungan apa?" Liam menanggapi kalimat ku penuh heran

"Ya persahabatan lah kau pikir apa? Diakan pacarku, ya emm walau sekarang sedang break" Aku mendengus. Dia terkekeh. Sudah 2 hari sejak kemarin aku baru mendengar kekehannya lagi

"Baik2 saja" jawabnya singkat

"Tidak, ada yang salah!" Kataku tegas

"Apa?" Dia malah bertanya padaku

"Kalian terlihat saling menghindar" ucapku tanpa basa basi

"Ya seperti itulah" dia menghela nafas

"Kenapa?"

"Perlu aku jelaskan?" Tanyanya sarkastis

"Tentu saja!" Jawabku kesal

"Shine meminta ku untuk menjaga jarak dengannya selama dia break denganmu, dia tak ingin kau salah paham lagi, dia tak mau masalah ini jadi tambah keruh kalau kau salah paham lagi. Jadi ya ini lah yang kami lakukan" jelas liam

"Begitukah?" Tanyaku padanya, berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri

"Lalu kau maunya bagaimana?" Nada bicara liam meninggi

"Tidak, tidak ada. Aku minta maaf liam" kataku pelan

"Salah, kalau mau minta maaf bukan padaku, tapi pada shine. Sudah cukup kau membentak dan menyakitinya kemarin" jawab liam ketus

"Aku juga salah padamu liam, aku sudah berprasangka buruk. Bisa kau maafkan aku?" Tanya ku lemah.

"Bisa. Aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang perbaiki hubungan mu dengan shine" ucapnya, dari nada bicaranya seperti nya dia sudah marah.

"Terimakasih brother. Tapi untuk shine kurasa aku masih butuh waktu" ucapku lirih

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja" jawab liam. Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi kalimatnya.

"Kau sebaiknya beristirahat" lanjutnya sambil mengambil bantal yang tadi ditumpuk.

"Baiklah, kau juga" kataku. Liam hanya mengangguk dan dia beralih ke sofa.


	10. Chapter 10

**My Guardian**

**Chapter 10**

**Zayn POV**

Sudah lama kami tak makan malam bersama, malam ini setelah makan aku ingin menanyakan kenapa shine terlihat begitu murung sejak kemarin, dan kalau dia tak keberatan untuk mendengar aku juga akan menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi kemarin padanya.

Selesai makan malam aku mengajaknya untuk duduk bersantai di ruang keluarga, alih2 mengajaknya nonton tv aku malah menginterogasinya. Aku dan dia duduk berdampingan dalam satu sofa.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku, dia hanya menoleh.

"Hmmmm" ucapnya sambil menggeleng

"Kau kenapa? Jangan senmbunyikan apapun dariku" merasa tak puas akan jawabannya aku bertanya lagi. Kini dia malah terdiam. Aku memutar badanku supaya bisa menghadapnya.

"Shine? Bisa dengar aku?" Ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi

"Bisa" jawabnya lemah

"Kau kenapa?" Lagi2 aku bertanya

"Niall" ucapnya lirih

"Kenapa dengan dia? Keadaannya memburuk atau bagaimana?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Semakin membaik" jawabnya datar, dari sejak tadi dia berbicara dia sama sekali tak menatapku, pandangannya lurus kedepan entah sedang memikirkan apa.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau terlihat murung?" Lanjutku

"Hubunganku" jawabnya singkat

"Kau putus?" Ucapku sambil memegang kedua bahunya,jadi sekarang dia berhadapan denganku

"Hanya break" ekspresinya sangat sulit didefinisikan, antara sedih atau dia cukup senang karena itu hanya break.

"Kenapa bisa?" Aku masih menatapnya

"Entahlah salah paham, lagipula mungkin ini memang salahku" jawabnya sambil menunduk.

Aku mengangkat dagunya, dia sudah menangis.

"Dia menyakitimu shine, dia membuatmu menangis, akan kubuat perhitungan dengannya!" Ucapku kesal, kini tanganku sudah mengepal.

"Jangan zayn, tak usah. Ini urusanku dengannya, biar kami berdua yang selesaikan, tolong jangan berbuat apapun terhadapnya. Apalagi menyakitinya. Tolong zayn. Aku mencintainya." ucap shine lirih. Dari raut wajahnya sepertinya dia serius akan ucapannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi aku tak jamin jika dia sudah berbuat kelewatan" kataku tegas kemudian aku memeluknya.

"Terimakasih" jawabnya pelan.

Kemudian aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya sis" ucapku sambil menyeka air matanya. Dia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kau kenapa?" Kini shine yang bertanya padaku

"Kenapa apanya?" Jawabku heran

"Kemarin mukamu juga muram, kau ada masalahkan?" Ucapnya tanpa basa-basi

"Ya" jawabku singkat

"Bercerita?" Tanyanya. Kali ini ia tersenyum.

"Tentu" aku membalas senyumnya

"Jadi apa?" Tanya shine tak sabar

"Kau pasti kaget kalau mendengar bahwa tadi sore aku bertemu Lily"

"Hah? Untuk apa?" Benar saja kan prediksiku dia pasti kaget

"Ya memberitahunya soal harry" jawabku

"Lalu?"

"Aku mendapat hadiah disini" ucapku sambil menyentuh pipiku yang sebelah kanan

"Dia mencium mu sebagai ucapan terimakasih?" Tanya shine dengan nada ceria

"Bukan bodoh" aku menjitak kepalanya

"Lalu apa?" Dia mendengus kesal

"Aku ditamparnya, tak terlihat kah sedikit merah di pipiku ini" jawabku sebal

"Tidak, sama saja warnanya" dia membalasnya sinis.

"Memangnya kenapa dia menamparmu?" Shine bertanya lagi

"Dia bilang aku berkata yang tidak2 ttg harry karena aku tidak suka akan pertunangan mereka. Bodoh sekali kan lily padahal aku punya niat baik untuk memberitahu kejadian buruk yang kulihat beberapa waktu lalu" aku menghela nafas.

"Bodoh sekali" ucapnya dengan wajah polos

"Siapa?" Tanyaku

"Ya tentu saja si Lily itu, masa kau? Memangnya kau mau kubilang bodoh?" Dia terkekeh

"Tentu saja tidak. Enak saja" aku menjulurkan lidah padanya

"Terimakasih sudah mau mendengar ceritaku" kataku sambil mengusap rambutnya

"Iya . Terimakasih juga" ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya.

Setelah mengobrol itu kami tak langsung masuk kamar masing-masing, menonton tv bersama dulu, setelah kulihat jam menunjukan waktu cukup larut aku menyuruhnya tidur dan aku juga bergegas ke kamarku. Dengan pikiran dan hati kami yang masing2 kami tak tau bagaimana isi sebenarnya.

**Normal POV**

Sudah 3 minggu niall dan shine break, satu minggu niall di rumah sakit, selama itu shine tak pernah absen menjenguknya, setelah keluar dari rumah sakit niall sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa lagi, lou tak lagi sendiri kalau ada show atau interview, liam sudah kembali ke dubai setelah tau bahwa niall sudah sembuh. Dan diantara liam dan niall sudah tidak ada permusuhan. Liam tak ikut campur urusan niall dan shine, yang penting dia sudah memberitahu niall bahwa ini salah paham dan niall mempercayainya. Jadi tinggal satu lagi masalah kali ini, eh maksudnya dua, niall-shine, dan zayn-lily. Atau mungkin akan ada masalah baru lagi?

Infotainment. Sepertinya the mofos kini sudah sering muncul di acara itu, mereka semakin tenar. Berterimakasihlah pada perusahaan zayn, management, dan para fans the mofos.

Dan kau tau apa yang sedang diinformasikan oleh infotainment dalam seminggu ini? Tentu kau mungkin sudah bisa menebak, niall digosipkan berpacaran dengan seorang gadis bernama Jane. Yang sebenarnya mereka tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Jane itu adalah seorang model yang skrg juga sedang naik daun. Mereka bertemu disebuah acara talkshow, niall dan louis menggoda jane dengan leluconnya, tapi berhubung ini dunia entertainment semuanya dilebih-lebihkan, padahal kan semua org sudah tau kalau the mofos itu humoris dan sering mengeluarkan lelucon2 pada lawan bicara mereka. Niall yang digosipkan dekat dengan Jane, karena seminggu yang lalu Lou sudah diwawancara mengenai pernikahannya dengan Elena. Mungkin para pembuat berita juga tak tega mengganggu hubungan mereka, dan yang jadi sasarannya adalah Niall, dan infotainment taunya itu niall single, sebab dia dan shine tak pernah mengumumkan hubungan mereka pada publik.

"Mate, infotainment jadi makin gila ya?" Ucap niall saat diperjalanan menuju studio

"Sabar saja" ucap lou, dia terkekeh

"Kurasa aku harus menghentikannya sekarang." Gumam niall

"Break mu dengan shine? Memintanya berpacaran lagi dengan mu? Wow wow, semangat mate" ucap lou menggoda zayn

"Iya, kebetulan kan hari ini kita ke studio. Jadi aku punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya" ucap niall sumringah

"Baiklah, semoga berhasil" louis menepuk bahu sahabatnya ini. Niall membalasnya dengan senyum.

Zayn. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang paling geram mendengar gosip Niall-Jane. Sebenarnya dia tau memang kalo kehidupan selebritis itu seperti ini, tapi dia tak bisa tinggal diam jika ini sudah menyangkut perasaan adiknya, semenjak mendengar berita itu dia jadi lebih murung, lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Mungkin dia takut niall akan benar-benar meninggalkannya dan tak memintanya kembali menjadi kekasih. Shine juga sekarang jadi jarang berbicara, kalau mengobrol tanggapannya hanya mengangguk, menggeleng, dan menjawab singkat. Zayn juga sudah bertanya pada davis bagaimana keadaan shine di kantor, menurut davis, shine jadi suka melamun, dan dia pernah memergoki shine sedang menangis di ruangannya sambil memandang frame yang berisi foto nya dan niall. Tidak, davis tidak masuk begitu saja, tapi dia memang sudah ada janji dengan shine, tapi mungkin shine lupa. Jadilah saat davis tiba shine sibuk menyeka air matanya dan menyimpan kembali frame itu di meja. Saat menyimpan frame itulah davis tau bahwa itu foto niall dan ms. Shine. Davis tak banyak bertanya, takut malah menyinggung perasaan atasan nya itu.

Hari ini dia akan ke studio untuk menemui niall. Davis bilang the mofos ada rekaman untuk lagu selanjutnya.

Setibanya di studio zayn tidak menghampiri shine dia langsung menemui niall yang kelihatannya baru selesai rekaman.

Zayn langsung saja berjalan cepat ke arahnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Dasar kau pengecut" zayn langsung memberi bogem mentah di wajah niall. Niall langsung tersungkur di lantai. Hidung nya berdarah. Davis dan louis terbelalak kaget melihat kejadian itu, sejenak mereka membatu.

"Bangun kau sialan" zayn menarik kerah kaos polo yang dipakai niall. Niall memegang kedua lengan zayn. Sepertinya dia tak akan melakukan perlawanan. Zayn kembali membogem niall. Dan kembali membangunkannya dengan menarik kerahnya. Kali ini pinggir bibir niall berdarah. Keadaan nya? Hampir pingsan. Bogem zayn begitu, mantap eh?

"Zayn apa yang kau lakukan" teriak louis

"Diam disitu kau lou" ucap zayn ketus.

"Mr. Zayn ini bisa dibicarakan baik baik" ucap davis berusaha menghentikan

"Kau tak bisa me..."

"Diaaaaaaam" belum sempat louis menyelesaikan kalimatnya zayn sudah berteriak keras. Sangat keras.

Dia melanjutkan kalimatnya pada niall "Kau menyakiti hati adikku" teriak zayn, belum sempat zayn menonjok niall seseorang sudah menghentikannya.

"Zayn cukup, jangan sakiti dia" teriak shine. Dia lari menghampiri mereka berdua. Zayn melepaskan tangannya dari kerah niall. Niall kembali jatuh ke lantai. Shine berlutut mengangkat niall untuk bersandar ke bahunya, mencoba membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidung niall.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" Teriak shine, air matanya mengalir.

"Kau yang bodoh shine, kau disakiti oleh pengecut ini dan sekarang kau membelanya" ucap zayn kesal, nafas nya tersengal menahan kekesalannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Louis dan davis hanya tertegun melihat kedua kakak beradik ini bertengkar

"Diam kau! ini urusanku dengannya, bukan urusanmu" ucap shine menatap zayn kesal.

"Tapi ini urusanku jika ada seseorang yang menyakiti adikku. Menyakitimu shine. Setidaknya itu adalah janjiku pada dad" ucapnya seakan tak percaya bahwa adiknya kini marah padanya.

"Maafkan aku" ucap niall pelan.

"Hanya maaf setelah kau menyakitinya selama ini? Laki2 pengecut!" Zayn mendengus kesal.

"Ini memang salahku" ucap niall. kemudian dia berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Shine membantunya berdiri.

"Pengecut" zayn sudah memasang kuda2 untuk kembali menonjok niall

"Turunkan tanganmu. Sekarang juga!" Ucap shine tegas. Zayn menuruti keinginan adiknya.

"Zayn dengarkan aku, aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tak ikut campur urusanku dengan niall. Dan untukmu niall terimakasih karena kau telah menyadari bahwa kau salah. Dan sekarang aku mohon kalian berdamai, ini hanya salah paham" ucap shine

Niall sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, tapi zayn malah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Maaf? Semudah itukah?" Ucap zayn ketus

"Zayn, kumohon!" Ucap shine menatap zayn dengan tatapan memohon

"Demi adikku" ucap zayn datar, niall mengangguk. Zayn menjabat tangan niall.

"Sudah, lebih baik kau kembali ke kantor zayn, lydia tadi menelponku setelah panggilannya tak kunjung kau jawab, dia bilang kau ada meeting sebentar lagi" ucap shine.

"Ponselku kutinggal dikantor, baik lah aku permisi, dan untuk mu niall kurasa hari ini hari keberuntunganmu" ucap zayn sarkastis

"Permisi semuanya" ia menatap semua org diruangan. Louis dan davis mengangguk. kemudian zayn meninggalkan ruangan ini dan bergegas pergi ke kantor.

Shine menghela nafas, seakan tak percaya zayn akan berbuat hal sekonyol itu.

"Aku permisi" ucapnya datar kemudian, ia bergegas pergi.

"Sekarang selesaikan urusan mu mate" ucap lou wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum. Niall mengangguk dan membalas senyum lou

"Good luck niall" ucap davis

"Thanks" dan dia keluar ruangan untuk menemui shine

Setelah bertanya pada beberapa org yang berpapasan dengannya niall tau bahwa shine kini ada di ruangannya.

Niall mengetuk pintu.

"Ya masuk" ucap shine

"Aku ingin bicara padamu" kata niall, dia masuk keruangan shine dan menutup pintu.

"Bicara saja" ucap shine tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada niall, ia terus saja sibuk dengan berkas2 yang ada di hadapannya

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan pekerjaan mu sebentar?" Ucap niall pelan, kedua tangannya kini berada di atas meja shine.

"Seberapa pentingnya ucapan mu hingga aku harus meninggalkan berkas2 ku?" Shine lagi2 tidak menatap niall

"Sangat penting" kata niall tegas. Shine kali ini mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap niall

"Katakan" ucap shine singkat

"Breaknya selesai, kuharap kau mau jadi kekasihku lagi" kemudian niall menghela nafas. Menatap shine dalam dalam.

"Apa ini karena zayn?" Ucap shine, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" ucap niall tegas, berusaha menepis perkataan shine

"Lalu kenapa mesti sekarang?" Ucap shine sinis

"Sebenarnya memang aku mau mengatakannya hari ini, kalau tak percaya tanya saja lou" ucap niall berusaha meyakinkan.

"Duduklah disofa" ucap shine. Dia menuju lemari yang ada di ruangannya. Niall menuruti apa kata shine dan dia duduk di sofa. Shine menghampiri niall membawa kotak p3k.

"Bersandarlah disofa, akan kubersihkan lukamu" shine duduk disamping niall mengeluarkan alkohol, kapas, dan obat merah

Niall meringis kesakitan saat lukanya diobati oleh shine

"Emh ma..maaf" ucap shine gugup

"Tak apa" ucap niall sambil tersenyum, ia memegang tangan shine yang kini sedang mengobati ujung bibirnya yang terluka. Niall menatap shine dengan tatapan penuh arti, Shine hanya terdiam.

"Terimakasih" lanjut niall

"Samasama" shine membalas senyum niall

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya niall dengan ucapan menggoda

"Apanya?" Jawab shine pura2 tak mengerti

"Haruskah aku mengulangi pernyataanku?" Niall tersenyum. Dia masih menggenggam tangan shine

"Menurutmu?" Ucap shine, kali ini dia yang berbicara dengan nada menggoda

"Kau gadisku" kemudian niall langsung memeluk shine. Dan shine membalas pelukan niall

"Satu-satunya, dan selamanya" ucap niall dalam pelukan mereka. Shine mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia

"Maafkan aku babe, aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi. I love you" ucap niall, ia mencium puncak kepala shine.

"Maafkan aku juga. I love you too dear" jawab shine. mereka berdua bertatapan. Niall mencium kening shine penuh rasa sayang.

"Masalahku belum selesai" niall terkekeh.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya shine heran

"Dengan guardian angel mu, babe" kali ini niall tertawa

"Siapa?" Kali ini dia benar2 heran

"Zayn. Hahahahahaha" terdengar tawa renyah niall

"Kau bisa saja" ucap shine sambil memukul bahu niall

"Selesaikan masalah mu dengan baik babe" shine tersenyum pada niall. Niall mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lukamu belum selesai ku obati dear" ucap shine. Niall mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Oh iya, besok kan ada acara mtv awards babe, kau sudah tau kan?" Tanya niall

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku bisa tidak tahu, setiap tahun aku dan zayn selalu diundang" jawab shine

"maukah kau datang bersama ku besok?" Ucapnya sambil menatap shine

"Bagaimana yaaa?" Ucap shine dengan nada ragu

"Ooh ayolah kumohooon" ucap niall memelas

"Kau tega membiarkan kekasihmu ini berjalan sendirian saat di red carpet eh? Lou kan bersama elena, masa iya aku bersama paman jonn?" Ucapnya kesal, ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada

"Oh iya aku lupa kau sekarang sudah jadi pacarku lagi ya?" Ucap shine dengan nada menggoda. Dia terkekeh. Niall mendengus kesal

"Apa kau rela kalau aku pergi bersama jane? Tentu tidak kan babe?" Ucapnya menggoda shine sambil menyentuh dagu gadis itu. Dari raut mukanya terlihat shine sangat kesal

"Ajak saja dia" ucap shine ketus kemudian dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya di sofa. Belum sempat ia melangkah sudah ada niall yang menarik tangannya hingga ia kembali terduduk dan kini jarak antara wajah mereka cukup dekat. Ya cukup dekat.

"Aku tak mau dan tak akan pernah mau, aku hanya ingin pergi bersamamu dear" ucap niall pelan, kedengaran seperti berbisik, tapi ya shine tentu saja mendengarnya mengingat jarak mereka kan cukup dekat.

Shine tersenyum.

"Aku hanya bercanda babe" ucap niall, kemudian ia mencium gadisnya itu.

**Shine POV**

Siang ini aku sedang sibuk di ruang kerjaku, davis bilang the mofos ada rekaman lagu terbaru mereka, dia mengajakku untuk melihat mereka rekaman, tapi malas sekali rasanya, entahlah mungkin karena aku sedang sibuk atau yaa ada sedikit rasa canggung semenjak niall break denganku.

Ponselku berdering. Ada telpon.

"Lydia" ucapku pelan. 'Untuk apa dia menelponku?' Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku menjawab panggilannya.

"Ya lydia ada apa?"

"Apa di studio ada mr. Malik, miss?" Tanya lydia tanpa basa basi

"Hah? Aku tak tau. Aku belum bertemu dengannya disini. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku heran

"Hanya mau mengingatkan bahwa 30 menit lagi ada meeting dengan klien, dan tak ada diruangannya" jawab lydia

"Kenapa tak mencoba menghubungi ponselnya saja, Lyd?"

"Sudah miss, tapi tak diangkat" ucapnya

"Oh baiklah, aku akan mencari nya disini" jawabku

"Baik, terimakasih miss" ucap lydia

"Ya sama-sama" sambungan telpon terputus.

Saat aku baru saja berniat ke luar ruangan, aku mendengar suara keributan di luar, entahlah dimana, segera saja aku cepat2 mencarinya. Dan disinilah sumbernya, ruang rekaman, dan aku mendapati zayn dengan penuh emosi mencengkram kerah baju niall, dan tangan zayn sudah bersiap2 memberikan tinju padanya.

"Zayn cukup, jangan sakiti dia" teriakku. Ada darah mengalir dari hidung niall, pinggir bibirnya juga terluka. Aku berusaha menyeka darah yang mengalir itu. Apa yang zayn pikirkan hingga ia berbuat hal sekonyol ini? Bodoh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" Aku kembali berteriak, kini air mataku sudah mengalir.

"Kau yang bodoh shine, kau disakiti oleh pengecut ini dan sekarang kau membelanya" ucap zayn kesal, nafas nya tersengal menahan kekesalannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Louis dan davis hanya tertegun melihat kami bertengkar. Ya mungkin mereka tak menyangka, biasanya kan kami akur-akur saja.

"Diam kau! ini urusanku dengannya, bukan urusanmu" ucap ku sambil menatap zayn kesal.

"Tapi ini urusanku jika ada seseorang yang menyakiti adikku. Menyakitimu shine. Setidaknya itu adalah janjiku pada dad" zayn berkata seakan tak percaya bahwa aku kini marah padanya. Aku hanya diam mendengar perkataannya itu. Sebagai adik aku memang senang jika kakakku melindungiku dengan baik, tapi saat org yang kucintai disakiti olehnya apakah aku harus diam saja?

"Maafkan aku" ucap niall pelan.

"Hanya maaf setelah kau menyakitinya selama ini? Laki2 pengecut!" Zayn mendengus kesal.

"Ini memang salahku" ucap niall. kemudian dia berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Aku membantunya berdiri.

"Pengecut" zayn sudah memasang kuda2 untuk kembali menonjok niall

"Turunkan tanganmu. Sekarang juga!" Ucap ku tegas. Awalnya zayn diam saja, kemudian aku menatapnya dengan wajah memohon. Akhirnya Zayn menuruti keinginan ku.

"Zayn dengarkan aku, aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tak ikut campur urusanku dengan niall. Dan untukmu niall terimakasih karena kau telah menyadari bahwa kau salah. Dan sekarang aku mohon kalian berdamai, ini hanya salah paham" ucap ku berusaha mendinginkan suasana.

Niall sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, tapi zayn malah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Maaf? Semudah itukah?" Ucap zayn ketus

"Zayn, kumohon!" Ucap ku menatap zayn dengan tatapan memohon, biasanya zayn tak tega jika melihatku sudah begini. Dan benar saja.

"Demi adikku" ucap zayn datar, niall mengangguk. Zayn menjabat tangan niall.

"Sudah, lebih baik kau kembali ke kantor zayn, lydia tadi menelponku setelah panggilannya tak kunjung kau jawab, dia bilang kau ada meeting sebentar lagi" aku teringat tujuan awalku mencari zayn.

"Ponselku kutinggal dikantor, baik lah aku permisi, dan untuk mu niall kurasa hari ini hari keberuntunganmu" ucap zayn sarkastis

"Permisi semuanya" ia menatap semua org diruangan. Louis dan davis mengangguk. kemudian zayn meninggalkan ruangan ini dan bergegas pergi ke kantor.

Aku menghela nafas, seakan tak percaya zayn akan berbuat hal sekonyol itu.

Kini tinggal kami ber 4 diruangan, dan kurasa tak ada hal lain lagi yang aku lakukan, jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali ke ruang kerjaku.

"Aku permisi" ucapku datar kemudian aku bergegas pergi.

Tak lama aku tiba di ruangan seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjaku ini.

"Ya masuk" jawabku dari dalam.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu" terdengar suara seseorang. Niall. dia masuk keruangan ku dan kemudian menutup pintu. 'Apalagi yang mau dia katakan, memintaku benar2 putus dengannya atau malah memintaku jadi pacarnya lagi? Ah kurasa alasan pertama lebih masuk akal mengingat dia baru saja diberi bogem mentah oleh kakakku. Mungkin dia sakit hati' gerutuku dalam hati.

"Bicara saja" ucap ku tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada nya, aku berusaha menyibukkan diriku dengan berkas2 yang ada di hadapanku.

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan pekerjaan mu sebentar?" Ucap niall pelan, kedua tangannya kini berada di atas mejaku, kurasa dia masih punya etika untuk tidak menggebraknya jadi dia hanya menyimpan kedua tangannya di meja.

"Seberapa pentingnya ucapan mu hingga aku harus meninggalkan berkas2 ku?" Aku berusaha secuek mungkin padanya, dan tetap sibuk dengan berkas2 ku.

"Sangat penting" kata niall tegas. Dari nada bicaranya terdengar sangat serius, kali ini aku menghentikan kesibukan ku dan mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap nya.

"Katakan" ucap ku singkat dengan nada yang kuatur datar se datar-datarnya.

"Breaknya selesai, kuharap kau mau jadi kekasihku lagi" kemudian niall menghela nafas. Menatap ku dalam dalam. Entahlah aku melihat tatapannya tulus padaku, tapi aku malah berspekulasi lain.

"Apa ini karena zayn?" Tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alis

"Tentu saja tidak!" ucap niall tegas. Tapi yatuhan aku tetap saja tak percaya. Sebenarnya aku senang, tapi kalau ingat kejadian tadi apa tak mungkin jika niall melakukan hal ini gara2 takut pada zayn.

"Lalu kenapa mesti sekarang?" Ucap ku sinis, aku terus berusaha meyakinkan hatiku.

"Sebenarnya memang aku mau mengatakannya hari ini, kalau tak percaya tanya saja lou" dari nada nya berbicara sepertinya niall berusaha meyakinkanku.

Baik kurasa memang sepertinya dia memang benar-benar memintaku dengan tulus. Aku melihat lukanya yang masih berdarah. Sebelum menanggapi kalimatnya aku akan mengobatinya dulu.

"Duduklah disofa" ucap ku. Aku berjalan menuju lemari yang ada di ruangan ku ini. Niall menuruti perintahku dan dia duduk di sofa. Aku menghampiri niall sambil membawa kotak p3k.

"Bersandarlah disofa, akan kubersihkan lukamu" ucapku pelan, kini aku sudah duduk disamping niall mengeluarkan alkohol, kapas, dan obat merah dari kotak.

Niall meringis kesakitan saat lukanya diobati oleh ku

"Emh ma..maaf" ucap ku gugup, merasa tak enak karena aku takut sentuhanku di lukanya terlalu kasar dan membuatnya tambah sakit.

"Tak apa" ucap niall sambil tersenyum, kini dia memegang tangan ku yang sedang mengobati ujung bibirnya yang terluka. Niall menatap ku dengan tatapan penuh arti, aku hanya terdiam. Aku merindukan tatapan ini, tatapan yang penuh rasa sayang.

"Terimakasih" lanjut niall

"Samasama" aku membalas senyum niall

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya niall dengan ucapan menggoda

"Apanya?" Jawabku singkat, aku tau pertanyaannya mengarah kemana tapi ya tentu saja aku tak langsung menanggapi pernyataannya tadi.

"Haruskah aku mengulangi pernyataanku?" Niall tersenyum. Dia masih menggenggam tangan ku.

"Menurutmu?" Ucap ku dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau gadisku" niall melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan kemudian langsung memeluk ku. Aku membalas pelukan niall.

"Satu-satunya, dan selamanya" ucap niall dalam pelukan kami. Aku mengangguk menanggapi perkataannya dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Maafkan aku babe, aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi. I love you" ucap niall lembut, ia mencium puncak kepala ku.

"Maafkan aku juga. I love you too dear" jawab ku. Melepaskan pelukan kami dan kemudian bertatapan. Niall mencium kening ku penuh rasa sayang.

"Masalahku belum selesai" niall terkekeh.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya ku heran

"Dengan guardian angel mu, babe" kali ini niall tertawa

"Siapa?" Kali ini aku benar2 heran, lagipula memangnya siapa guardian angelku?

"Zayn. Hahahahahaha" terdengar tawa renyah niall

"Kau bisa saja" aku memukul bahu nya saat mendengar nama kakak ku.

"Selesaikan masalah mu dengan baik babe" aku tersenyum pada niall berharap semuanya akan baik2 saja seperti dulu. Niall mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lukamu belum selesai ku obati dear" aku mengambil kapas dan obat merah yang kuletakkan dimeja. Niall mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Oh iya, besok kan ada acara mtv awards babe, kau sudah tau kan?" Tanya niall

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku bisa tidak tahu, setiap tahun aku dan zayn selalu diundang" jawab ku. Ya beberapa penyanyi terkenal memang bernaung di bawah perusahaan label musik milik kami, selain itu setau ku nial juga mempunyai saham di mtv.

"maukah kau datang bersama ku besok?" Tanya niall sambil menatapku

"Bagaimana yaaa?" Aku memutar bola mataku dan memasang tampang ragu.

"Ooh ayolah kumohooon" ucap niall memelas

"Kau tega membiarkan kekasihmu ini berjalan sendirian saat di red carpet eh? Lou kan bersama elena, masa iya aku bersama paman jonn?" Ucapnya kesal, ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Aku berusaha menahan tawaku agar tak meledak, lucu sekali wajahnya saat ngambek seperti ini.

"Oh iya aku lupa kau sekarang sudah jadi pacarku lagi ya?" Ucap ku terus menggodanya. Aku terkekeh. Niall mendengus kesal.

"Apa kau rela kalau aku pergi bersama jane? Tentu tidak kan babe?" Kali ini dia yang sukses menggoda ku sambil menyentuh daguku. Kesal sekali rasanya saat dia menyebut nama jane.

"Ajak saja dia" ucapku ketus kemudian aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku di sofa. Belum sempat aku melangkahkan kakiku sudah ada niall yang menarik tanganku hingga aku kembali terduduk dan kini jarak antara wajah kamu cukup dekat. Ya cukup dekat. Nafas ku tercekat. Biasanya tak pernah sedekat ini. Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Aku tak mau dan tak akan pernah mau, aku hanya ingin pergi bersamamu dear" ucap niall pelan, kedengaran seperti berbisik, tapi ya tentu saja aku mendengarnya, jarak kami kan cukup dekat.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda babe" ucap niall, kemudian ia menciumku.

Malam ini niall yang mengantar ku pulang, austin sudah ku suruh pulang duluan tadi sore, sesorean ini niall menemaniku di ruang kerja sampai pekerjaan ku selesai, kebetulan jadwalnya hari ini hanya rekaman di studio.

Niall tak mampir dulu ke rumah dia bilang suasananya masih tak enak, dia tak mau memicu keributan lagi dengan zayn, dia bilang dia akan mencari cara untuk bertemu zayn dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka, kuharap tak akan terjadi baku hantam lagi. Besok malam dia akan pergi bersamaku ke acara mtv, menjemputku di rumah, dan kurasa besok ia akan bertemu zayn. Semoga tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Sesampainya di rumah aku mendapati zayn sedang membaca buku di ruang keluarga. Lucu sekali kalau melihatnya sedang memakai kacamata. Aku hanya tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Ada yang lucu denganku?" Ucapnya sambil menatapku yang masih berdiri di dekat sofa tempat ia duduk. Aku hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Duduklah. Dari raut wajahmu dapat kutebak sepertinya kau sedang senang" ucapnya sambil memperhatikan bukunya.

Aku duduk tepat disampingnya, menyandarkan punggungku di sofa.

"Terimakasih zayn" ucapku pelan. Dia menoleh kearahku.

"Untuk apa? Memukuli niall si pengecut itu? Ah ya samasama" ia menyeringai

"Bukan itu bodoh!" Ucapku kesal, aku menatapnya sinis.

"Lalu?" Kini dia menutup bukunya dan diletakkan dimeja

"Aku senang saat kau mengatakan bahwa urusanku jadi urusanmu jika ada seseorang menyakitiku. Dan itu adalah janjimu pada dad. Kakak yang baik" aku langsung saja memeluknya.

"Berarti kau juga senang kan saat aku memukulinya?" Dia terkekeh

"Tentu saja tidak!" Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku padanya dan melotot kearahnya

"Bukan berarti aku senang saat kau memukuli orang yang aku cintai zayn, walau dia menyakitiku, tetap saja aku mencintainya" ucapku lirih

"Cinta memang membuat manusia jadi buta sis" ucap zayn sinis

"Setidaknya aku tau semua ini awalnya bukan karena kesalahannya zayn, ini kesalahanku tak menceritakan padanya siapa james itu, hingga ia salah paham, mengajakku break, dan infotainment memberitakan gosip yang membuatku cukup sakit hati" jelasku padanya. Zayn hanya terdiam menatapku.

"Berdamailah dengan nya zayn" ucapku memohon padanya. Dia melengos.

"Kumohon" kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya. Dia menoleh padaku.

"Semuanya akan aku lakukan asal adikku bahagia" ucapnya sambil tersenyum sambil membelai rambutku.

"Terimakasih, aku menyayangimu kak" ucapku sambil memeluknya

"Aku juga" jawabnya

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengannya?" Tanya zayn seraya melepaskan pelukan kami

"Membaik" jawabku sumringah. Sepertinya ia belum paham. Dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan raut wajah heran

"Aku dan dia berpacaran lagi zayn" ucapku sambil mencubit kedua pipinya. Aku tertawa senang.

"Huh, pantas saja kau memintaku berdamai dengannya" ucap zayn sambil melepaskan cubitanku dipipinya.

"Hah? Tidak juga! Jangan jadikan itu alasan" jawabku sinis

"Lagipula kalau aku tak berpacaran lagi dengannya juga aku akan tetap memintamu berdamai dengannya, kita kan partner kerja, apa kau mau punya hubungan yang tak baik dengan partner mu, kontrak kita masih lama brother, ini baru dua bulan, masih ada 1 tahun 10 bulan lagi" ucapku sambil terkekeh.

"Ya kau benar" dia mengangguk pelan.

"Hei sis kau tau apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku melihat kau menangis lagi karena lelaki sialan itu?" Tanya nya sinis

"Namanya niall, zayn, kuharap kau tak melupakannya" jawabku ketus

"Oke oke , maaf. Oh iya Kau tau apa?" lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya berharap kau tak melakukan hal bodoh!" Ucapku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Tidak, tidak, hanya ingin memutuskan kontrak kerja dengan mereka saja, menghentikan kontrak yang kau bilang masih ada 1 tahun 10 bulan itu" ucap zayn, kemudian ia tertawa.

Aku menjitak kepalanya "kita akan merugi bodoh!" Ucapku ketus

"Tak peduli, yang penting kau tak sedih lagi gara2 dia!" Ucap zayn sambil tersenyum

"Sikap pedulimu padaku berlebihan zayn, aku jadi ingat saat smp dulu" jawabku, aku tertawa pelan.

"Tapi sepertinya jika sekarang aku memperlakukan mu seperti saat smp dulu kau akan memberontak" ucap zayn

"Tentu saja my big brother, sekarang kan aku sudah besar" aku menjulurkan lidahku dia hanya mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menahan tawa.

"Besok datang ke acara mtv kan?" Tanyaku

"Tentu saja, sejak kapan kita melewatkannya?" Ucap zayn dengan nada menggoda

"Kerjaanmu setiap tahun. Melirik penyanyi pendatang baru yang cantik, tapi tetap saja mentok pada Lily" ucapku. Aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang kini sudah berubah malu -eh?

"Jangan bahas lily lagi anak kecil!" Ucap zayn sambil mencubit pipi ku yang sebelah kiri.

"Sudah move on kak?" Terus saja aku menggodanya.

"Kau mau diam atau ku kunci di kamar mandi hah?" Ucapnya dengan nada bercanda. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku dan memasang tampang polos kemudian kami berdua tertawa hingga aku memutuskan untuk istirahat di kamar.

"Aku ke kamar dulu ya, silahkan melanjutkan kegiatan membacamu kak. Oh ya kau terlihat menggelikan saat kau memakai kacamata itu" ucapku dengan nada menggoda dan kemudian aku kembali mentertawakannya.

"Berisik kau" dia melemparkan bantal yang ada di dekatnya ke arahku, tapi tak mengenaiku tentunya, aku sudah lebih dulu berlari ke tangga menuju kamarku.

"Malam kak" teriakku saat sampai di anak tangga paling atas.

"Malam" dia tersenyum padaku.


	11. Chapter 11

**My Guardian**

**Chapter 11**

**Niall POV**

Fiuuh, hari ini cukup melelahkan bagiku, menyakitkan, tapi juga menyenangkan tentunya.

Lelah karena dari pagi sampai siang aku rekaman, sakit karena zayn membogem wajahku, dan senang karena shine jadi pacarku lagi. Dan rasa senang ini mengobati semua perasaan lelah dan sakitku.

Setelah masalah ku dengan shine selesai timbul lagi masalah baru, ya ini memang salahku, zayn kan hanya berusaha menjaga adiknya, kakak yang sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab..

Aku membaringkan badanku di kasur, belum bisa tidur, masih bahagia membayangkan kejadian hari ini, bukan saat zayn memukul ku tentunya, dan besok aku akan menjemput shine untuk pergi bersama ku ke acara mtv, menjemputnya di rumahnya berarti aku akan bertemu zayn, kurasa besok aku harus bicara padanya menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya.

Pukul 7 pm, aku berangkat dari rumah, hanya 30 menit waktu yang aku butuhkan untuk sampai di rumahnya. Josh terlihat sedang membersihkan kaca mobil saat aku tiba.

"Hai josh" sapaku

"Oh hai mr, sudah lama tak datang kesini" jawab josh, kami berjabat tangan.

"Ah iya, sibuk josh" aku terkekeh

Josh hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kemudian aku bergegas menuju pintu rumah majikannya, shine pasti tak tau aku datang mengingat aku tadi tak mengiriminya pesan. Hehe

Belum sempat aku memencet bel tiba tiba zayn sudah muncul dari balik pintu. Dia menatapku dengan wajah datar. Aku menelan ludah.

"Hai zayn" aku memberanikan diri menyapanya

"Oh hai niall, mencari shine? Dia masih di dalam" ucapnya, masih tetap datar

"Hah iya, emm tapi sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf dulu padamu" ucapku gugup

"Soal kemarin? Ah sudahlah lupakan saja!" Ucapnya sambil menepuk bahuku

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Tanyaku heran

"Ya lupakan saja" kemudian ia bergegas meninggalkanku

"Tunggu zayn" ucapku. kemudian dia berbalik

"Apa lagi?" Tanyanya. Aku menghampirinya

"Maafkan aku, kumohon maafkan aku, aku ingin semuanya baik2 saja seperti dulu zayn, aku tak ingin diantara kita ada dendam" ucapku cepat. Dia tertawa. 'Kenapa dia tertawa, ucapanku ada yang lucu?' aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal

"Sudah kumaafkan, dan sejak kapan kau berbicara secepat itu?" Zayn masih tertawa

"Ah cepat ya?" Ucapku malu

Dia mengangguk pelan "tenang saja aku bukan tipe org yang pendendam, dan niall berjanjilah padaku jangan menyakiti shine lagi, ini kesempatan terakhirmu, tak akan ada ampun lagi walaupun shine menghalangiku. Kau dengar itu" nada bicara zayn benar benar benar serius. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Tentu saja, bunuh saja aku jika aku melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi" ucapku. Zayn menepuk bahuku pelan. Kami berdua tersenyum

"Ehem tuan-tuan, bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?" Suara shine mengagetkan kami berdua. Dan malam ini gadisku cantik sekali, benar-benar cantik walaupun ya dia memang sudah biasa seperti ini.

"Tentu" ucapku dan zayn berbarengan

"Kau tak keberatan jika shine bersamaku kan zayn?" Tanyaku

"Ya silahkan. Oh sebentar, kau sedang tidak lapar kan? Aku takut kau nanti tiba2 pusing dan menabrak dinding pembatas lagi" ucap zayn dengan nada menggoda. Shine dan zayn tertawa. Aku hanya tersenyum dan tertunduk malu

"Sudah zayn, jangan ledek dia lagi. Ayo berangkat" ucap shine. Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

Dan kami pun berjalan menuju mobil untuk segera berangkat ke acara malam ini.

"Dear, kau sudah siap dengan kejutan yang akan kuberikan?" Tanyaku saat kami di dalam mobil.

"Apa?" Shine heran dengan pertanyaanku.

"Sorotan Kamera para pencari gosip, paparazi dan entah kamera apalagi" ucapku terkekeh

"Ah ya aku paham, kurasa aku harus memakai kacamata hitam supaya malam ini aku tak dibawa ke dokter mata gara2 blitz kamera yang begitu banyak" ucapnya datar, aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau cantik sekali dear" ucapku berbisik di telinganya. Wajahnya langsung merona dan dia tersenyum padaku

"Terimakasih, kau juga tampan sekali malam ini babe" dia mencium pipiku. Sejenak aku terdiam. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Ah ya terimakasih hadiahnya. Aku akan memberikan yang lebih menakjubkan daripada ini untuk mu dear, tunggu saja" kekehku. aku menggenggam tangan shine, dan dia hanya tersenyum menatapku.

Kami bertemu dengan lou, elena, dan paman jonn serta davis sebelum masuk ke dalam gedung, kemudian kami masuk bersama-sama, kami berjalan beriringan zayn, paman jonn, dan davis berjalan bersama, disusul lou dan elena, kemudian aku dan shine. Tentu saja kamera2 dari para wartawan infotainment langsung menyorot ku dan shine mengingat berita ku dan jane masih beredar di tv walaupun ya sudah tak banyak lagi, mungkin mereka lelah karena tak kunjung mendapatkan bukti yang cukup. Dan para wartawan langsung saja membombardir diriku dan shine dengan beberapa pertanyaan, kali ini aku tak menghindar dari kejaran mereka, untuk apa? Ini kan memang sudah rencanaku, menggandeng shine di red carpet dan menanggapi semua pertanyaan para pembuat berita itu dan ya aku tak keberatan menjawab semuanya, malah senang sekali rasanya. Mempublikasikan hubungan ku dan shine dan menghapus gosip2 idiot yang mereka buat.

**Zayn POV**

"wohoo selamat ya kalian memenangkan 3 kategori yg dinominasikan. Kerja yg sangat bagus. Aku yakin penjualan album kalian akan semakin laris" ucapku sambil merangkul niall dan lou

"ya terimakasih zayn" ucap lou sumringah

"terimakasih zayn, perusahaan label musik milikmu kan terkenal sekali, jadi kami bisa tenar dalam waktu sebentar saja" niall ikut menambahkan

"jangan lupakan bakat kalian hingga dapat menarik perhatian org banyak" ucap shine sambil tersenyum.

kami pun membalas senyumnya dan kembali berjalan beriringan. Masih tetap sama dgn formasi yg tadi saat kami datang. Aku, , dan davis didepan.

"oh ya aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk kalian. Bagaimana dengan makan malam?" aku menghentikan langkahku dan memutar badanku kebelakang, menatap mereka.

"yeah ,it's great. Makan sepuasnya zayn?" ucap niall sumringah. Shine menepuk bahunya.

"sorry dear" niall terkekeh menatap shine.

"tentu saja niall. Kalian mau?" tanyaku

"dengan senang hati mr" ucap lou dgn nada menggoda. Saat aku menatap yg lainnya mereka mengangguk mengiyakan.

"oh ya, kalian juga bisa mengajak org terdekat, saudara atau kerabat" lanjutku kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkah keluar gedung.

Malam ini sesuai janjiku aku mengadakan acara makan malam sebagai hadiah untuk the mofos, aku pergi bersama shine, bukan karena shine tak dijemput niall tapi ini memang sudah perjanjian. Harus membawa org terdekat, saudara, atau kerabat. Jadi berhubung aku sedang tidak punya kekasih aku ajak saja adikku. Sebenarnya awalnya shine tidak mau, tapi setelah aku memohon padanya akhirnya dia tak tega. Haha

Aku dan shine tiba lebih dulu dibanding yang lainnya, lalu niall datang, tapi dia sendiri.

"Hei, kenapa kau sendirian niall?"

"Ya, memang di rumah sedang sendiri" ucapnya sambil menarik kursi yang ada di samping shine, kemudian dia mencium pipi adikku

"Nenek dan aunt kemana?" Tanya shine

"Mereka menyusul ke dubai dua hari yang lalu, aunt bilang aku sekarang sangat sibuk jadi pasti tak ada waktu untuk menjaga nenek. Jadi aunt memutuskan untuk mengajak nenek sementara ini tinggal di dubai" jelas niall. Aku dan shine mengangguk pelan.

Tak lama dan elena datang, dan dibelakang mereka juga ada louis dan seorang gadis. Aku merasa pernah melihatnya. Ah ya dia kan gadis yang waktu itu bersama harry. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia bersama louis, elena kelihatannya santai saja. Siapa gadis itu?

"Selamat malam, kami tidak terlambat kan?" Tanya mr jonn sambil menjabat tanganku, lou, elena, dan gadis itupun ikut menjabat tanganku.

"Tentu tidak, silahkan duduk" jawabku. Aku memicingkan mata ke arah louis, dan sepertinya dia mengerti akan maksud tatapannku

"Ah ya, maaf aku melupakan sesuatu. Kenalkan ini adikku Liza" jawab louis. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, begitupun dengan shine. Kurasa niall sudah mengenalnya dia kan sahabatnya Louis. Oh jadi namanya Liza. Apa dia masih mengingatku. Ah kurasa tidak

"Kau pemuda yang waktu itu di restoran kan? Terimakasih ya" ucap Liza

Sontak saja aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget. Ternyata dia masih mengingatku. Terimakasih?

"Ah, iya benar. Terimakasih untuk apa?" Tanyaku heran

"Harry" ucapnya singkat. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Oh" aku hanya mengangguk pelan, aku mengerti apa yang dia maksud, aku membalas senyumnya. Dan bisa kulihat kini shine menatapku dengan senyuman. Ah tapi terlihat seperti meledek. Aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisku untuk menanggapi tatapan itu.

Hidangan datang, oh ini saatnya aku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Mari kita mulai makan malamnya" ucapku. Mereka mengangguk. Dan makan malam kali ini dipenuhi dengan berbagai obrolan, dimulai dari topik pekerjaan yang serius sampai lelucon yang membuat kami tak hentinya tertawa.

Saatnya pulang. Kami keluar restoran bersama-sama, di depan baru kami berpisah untuk menghampiri mobil dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing

"Aku permisi ya, terimakasih untuk makan malamnya boss" ucap lou sambil menepuk bahuku

Aku tertawa mendengarnya mengucapkan kata boss.

"Ah ya samasama" ucapku.

"Saya juga permisi mr" ucap mr jonn

"Ya, hati-hati mr" lalu kami berjabat tangan satu sama lain. Mereka melambaikan tangan padaku, shine, dan niall. Kami masih berdiri di depan restoran, menunggu mereka pergi terlebih dahulu. Dan dapat kulihat gadis itu tersenyum padaku sebelum ia masuk ke mobil. Liza. Dan kemudian louis masuk dan menutup pintu.

Aku tersenyum dan entahlah apa yang kupikirkan, hingga suara niall mengagetkanku.

"Aku permisi juga ya boss" ucap niall sambil menepuk bahuku

"Ya tuhan kau juga memanggilku boss? Sejujurnya aku lebih senang jika dipanggil kakak" ucapku sambil tertawa pelan

"Ah benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu ya kak" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Shine hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pacarnya ini. Kemudian aku dan niall tertawa.

"Ya baik hati-hati. Tak izin pada princess mu dulu eh?" Kali ini aku yang balik menggoda nya.

"Tentu saja izin zayn, tak mungkin aku melupakan hal itu" ucapnya sambil menatap shine

"Aku permisi ya babe" ucap niall sambil tersenyum

"Ya hati-hati" jawab shine. Lalu niall mencium kening adikku

"Daah semuanyaa" ucap niall sambil melambaikan tangan dan bergegas menuju mobilnya

"Hati-hati" ucap shine. Aku dan shine membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Mari kita pulang nona" ucapku pada shine. Dia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Didalam mobil shine tak banyak bicara. Dan kadang menatapku lalu tersenyum. Entahlah. 'Jadi dia itu adiknya Louis, syukurlah dia sudah terbebas dari si keparat itu, dia lebih pintar daripada lily kurasa' aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Senang sekali rasanya bisa membantu orang lain.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya shine sambil tersenyum

"Tidak" jawabku singkat

"Jadi Liza gadis yang waktu itu bersama harry?" Tanyanya.

"Iya" aku mengangguk pelan

"Sempit sekali ya dunia ini, ternyata dia adiknya Louis" aku terkekeh

"Sepertinya dia sangat berterima kasih padamu" ucap shine dengan nada menggoda

"Ya tentu saja, gara gara aku dia jadi tau bahwa harry itu brengsek" jawabku bangga

"Eh tapi apa dia semudah itu percaya padaku?" Gumamku

"Ya mungkin dia sudah dapat bukti yang lain selain ucapan mu itu" ucap shine sambil mengerdikan bahunya

"Ah iya bisa jadi" jawabku pelan.

"Dia cantik ya?" Ucap shine sambil memicingkan matanya padaku

"Hah? Eh mm yaa cantik" ucapku gugup. Lah? Gugup. Tiba-tiba saja. Shine hanya tertawa mendengar jawabanku. Tapi dari raut wajahnya kulihat dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Zayn, kau tidak ke kantor?" Tanya shine sambil melahap roti tawarnya. Pagi itu aku hanya memakai kaos polo berwarna hitam dan celana jeans.

"Nanti siang, aku mau ke makam mom dan dad dulu" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Oke baiklah. Ah iya zayn. Emm ada sesuatu" kata shine ragu

"Apa?" Tanyaku

"Emm e..." Ucapnya terbata-bata. Kenapa dia

"Apa shine? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Emmh tidak, aku hanya takut kau sa.. Sakit hati" ucapnya pelan

"Sakit hati?" Tanyaku heran

"Memangnya apasih?" Lanjutku

"Ini, tadi ada seseorang yang mengantarkannya kesini" dia menyodorkan undangan kepadaku

"Harry & Lily , eh, jadi juga mereka menikah" ucapku sinis

"Zayn, kau tak apa-apakan?" Ucap lily ragu, dari raut wajahnya kulihat dia khawatir, mungkin takut aku sakit hati lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan datang" ucapku sambil tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan shine bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Padahal di dalam hatiku benar-benar sakit seperti teriris. Padahal aku berharap setelah aku memberitahu akan keburukan harry, Lily akan sadar dan kembali padaku, jujur saja masih ada cinta untuknya. tapi faktanya sekarang dia makin membenciku dan lebih memilih Harry. Nasibku.

"Malam ini makan di rumah ya shine, ajak saja niall" ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Iya baik" jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat ya" ucap shine sambil mencium pipiku.

"Hati-hati sis" ucapku. Dia mengangguk pelan.

Pemakaman.

Aku membawa bungaa untuk disimpan di masing-masing makam mom dan dad, aku menceritakan keadaan kantor, shine pada dad dan menceritakan sakit hati yang sedang kualami saat ini pada mom. Gila kan aku berbicara pada kuburan. Masa bodoh. Aku juga pernah melakukan ini saat aku lulus sma, mereka meninggal beberapa minggu sebelum aku lulus. sedih rasanya saat di wisuda tak ada orang tua yang menemani, setelah selesai acara aku bergegas kesini untuk menangis dan menceritakan semuanya. Cengeng bukan?

Mungkin ucapan shine waktu itu ada benarnya, aku harus segera mencari pengganti Lily, ya aku harus mencarinya dari sekarang, mungkin seseorang itu bisa mengobati sakit hatiku. Kuharap. Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat seorang gadis yang juga sedang berbicara pada kuburan. Sesekali dia menyeka air matanya. Aku membuka kacamata hitamku dan melihat dengan seksama, memperhatikan baik-baik, takutnya aku salah lihat. Sepertinya itu Liza.

Aku terus memperhatikannya, sampai tak berapa lama kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan makam itu, tapi hey dia tidak langsung menuju ke tempat parkir mobil, dia malah menuju ke sebuah kursi dibawah pohon, tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya semula. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya.

Saat aku datang dia sedang menunduk sambil memutar-mutar cincin yang ia pegang, sepertinya dia tak menyadari kehadiranku sampai aku menyapanya.

"Liz" ucapku pelan

Dia menoleh padaku dan menyeka air matanya

"Maaf mengganggumu" ucapku lirih

"Tak apa, duduk zayn" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Ah iya terimakasih" jawabku sambil membalas senyumnya

"Mengunjungi siapa disini?" Tanya Liza

"Mom dan dad" ucapku pelan. Dia mengangguk

"Kalau kau?" Tanyaku

"Mom" jawabnya singkat

"Kenapa menangis?" Ucapku ragu

"Teringat mom, biasanya kalau sedang seperti ini aku akan memeluknya dan bercerita padanya" jawab liza pelan. Air matanya kembali mengalir

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kalau kau mau" ucapku sambil menghapus air matanya

"Terimakasih" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku

"Harry" ucapnya lirih sambil menatap ke depan, pandangannya kosong. Kukira dia sudah melupakan laki-laki sialan itu. Tapi ya memang sulit sih, mengingat aku saja belum bisa melupakan Lily.

"Ah ya aku tau, pernikahannya kan?" Aku menghela nafas. Dia menoleh padaku

"Kau tau?" Tanyanya heran

"Tentu saja, aku dapat undangannya liz" jawabku datar

"Bagaimana bisa harry mengundangmu?" Dari raut mukanya Liza terlihat benar-benar bingung

"Bukan harry, tapi lily" liza tak menanggapi ucapanku dan masih terdiam heran

"Lily mantan kekasihku, Liz" ucapku pelan

"Ooh" liza mengangguk pelan, matanya kembali memandang cincin yang ia pegang.

"Harry benar-benar brengsek" ucapnya kesal

"Dia menyakiti hatiku dan juga mengambil kekasihmu. Laki-laki brengsek" kemudian dia melemparkan cincin yang ia pegang. Aku hanya tertegun menatapnya

"Ya memang. Sejak kapan kau menyadari kalau dia brengsek liz?" Tanyaku. Aku teringat ucapan shine ketika di mobil. Ada alasan lain mengapa dia meninggalkan harry

"Sejak kami bertemu denganmu di restoran zayn, sebenarnya malam itu dia berhasil membuatku percaya kalau Lily bukan siapa-siapanya. Seminggu itu hubungan kami masih baik-baik saja, sampai akhirnya aku memergokinya sedang bersama seorang gadis di sebuah restoran saat makan siang, mungkin itu Lily. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra. Tapi aku tak menghampiri mereka, tak mampu rasanya. Melihatnya saja sudah sangat sakit. Malam nya dia mengajakku pergi tapi aku tidak mau dan memutuskan hubungan kami lewat telpon. Sebenarnya aku masih mencintainya zayn" liza menjelaskan panjang lebar padaku. Di kalimatnya yang terakhir sepertinya dia sudah tak kuat menahan emosinya, tak kuat untuk menahan air mata supaya tidak jatuh. Aku memeluknya

"Aku juga masih mencintai lily, liz. Berharap setelah aku memberitahu kalau harry itu brengsek dia akan kembali padaku, tapi faktanya dia makin membenciku. Mungkin memang bukan jodoh" ucapku lirih. Dapat kurasakan Liza mengangguk dalam pelukanku.

"Kurasa kita memang harus melupakan masa lalu" ucap liza sambil menghapus air matanya. Lalu melepaskan pelukan kami. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tuhan sudah mempersiapkan seseorang yang lebih baik untuk kita Liz" jawabku. Dia tersenyum.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo aku tau tempat makan enak dekat sini. Aku yang traktir" ucapku sambil menarik tangan nya. Liza masih terduduk.

"Kurasa aku mau pulang saja" ucapnya

"Tidak, kita makan dulu Liz, ya hitung-hitung untuk meresmikan pertemanan kita" jawabku

"Teman?" Ia memicingkan matanya lalu tersenyum

"Oh kau tak mau jadi temanku ya" ucapku sambil melepas kan tangannya

"Tidak." Ucapnya datar, aku menghela nafas dan memasang tampang kecewa dihadapannya.

"Tidak menolak" kemudian ia tersenyum, dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dia berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam. Aku menggeleng pelan dan menyusulnya.

Makan siangku kali ini, sangat menyenangkan, tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya sendirian di ruanganku sambil memeriksa beberapa berkas. Kali ini ada seseorang yang menemaniku. Teman baruku. Liza. Kami membicarakan banyak hal sesiangan ini. Dari obrolan itu aku tau dia seumuran dengan Shine, tapi dia tidak bekerja karena harus mengurus dad dan neneknya di rumah. Kami juga sudah bertukar nomor telpon. Ya sepertinya akan ada pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya.

Saat kami berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Ponselku berbunyi.

"Sebentar Liz" ucapku. Liza mengangguk pelan

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanyaku

"Hanya mau mengingatkan mr. 30 menit lagi akan ada meeting" ucap lydia

"Ah ya, hampir saja aku lupa. Baiklah aku segera kesana" jawabku. sambungan telpon terputus. Aku melirik ke jam yang melingkar di tanganku. Jam 2, sudah sejam aku disini ternyata.

"Melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya liza saat kami masih berjalan menuju mobil. Mobilku dan mobilnya diparkir bersebelahan.

"Ya, meeting" aku terkekeh.

"Hmm, untungnya ada yang mengingatkan" ucapnya

"Tentu saja, dia kan memang ku gaji untuk mengatur semua jadwalku" jawabku sambil tertawa pelan

"Baiklah Liz, sampai bertemu lagi ya" ucapku saat sampai di depan mobil. Josh sudah bersiap membukakan pintu untukku

"Ya, sampai jumpa" ucap liza sambil tersenyum. Aku dan dia sama-sama masuk ke dalam mobil masing-masing.

Makan malam.

Aku sudah duduk di kursiku saat makan malam tiba. Sambil menunggu shine dan niall aku mengirimi Liza pesan, dan menaruh ponselku dimeja. Tak biasanya memang aku membawa ponsel ke meja makan. Tak lama kemudian shine dan niall muncul dan menghampiriku. Aku menatap mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Hai zayn" ucap shine

"Maaf zayn, aku tadi terlambat menjemput shine, jadilah kami juga terlambat kesini" ucap niall cepat, mungkin dia takut aku marah padanya

"Tak apa, sudah. Silahkan duduk" ucapku sambil tersenyum kepada mereka

"Kau tak marah?" Tanya niall bingung

"Tidak, santai saja niall" aku tertawa pelan melihatnya. Shine hanya tersenyum melihat raut wajah pacarnya yang sejak terlihat panik takut zayn marah.

Kami mulai makan, sesaat memang tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali. tak lama kemudian ponselku berdering. Sms. Aku melihat ke layar dan tersenyum. Liza.

Shine menatap heran ke arahku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku

"Tumben kau membawa ponsel ke meja makan" ucapnya. Niall hanya memperhatikan kami berdua. Dia kan belum tau apa saja kebiasaan ku di rumah.

"Ya, emmh ada urusan" jawabku gugup

"Oh. Begitu rupanya" ucap shine lalu kembali melahap makan malamnya. Fiuuh. Sepertinya shine tidak curiga. Aku akan menceritakan tentang Liza nanti saja. Kami kan baru saja berteman.

"Aku langsung ke kamar ya, kalian pasti mau mengobrol kan? aku tak mau jadi obat nyamuk" godaku pada mereka setelah makan malam. Padahal tentu saja aku ada maksud tersendiri. Membalas pesan Liza. Aku tak ingin shine bertanya macam-macam, jadi aku segera bergegas ke kamar, tak menunggu tanggapan dari mereka. Aku meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang keluarga. Shine menatap heran ke arahku, dan niall hanya tersenyum.

Sudah satu bulan aku berteman dengan Liza. Dekat ya lumayan. Dan sepertinya aku mulai menyukai gadis itu. Tapi aku juga belum menceritakan nya pada shine, dan shine sepertinya sudah curiga melihat tingkah ku yang cukup ceria akhir-akhir ini. Ditambah lagi infotainment sedang gila, louis dan elena mempending acara pernikahan mereka untuk 2 bulan kedepan karena kesibukan masing-masing, dan konyolnya infotainment berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh. Elena sempat digosipkan dekat denganku dan aku dibilang sebagai perusak hubungan orang lain. Idiot benar2 idiot, bertemu elena saja bisa kuhitung jari, 5 kali kira2, tapi dia selalu datang bersama louis. Dan yang lebih mirip seperti lelucon adalah louis digosipkan dekat dengan shine dan elena dengan niall. Sungguh kocak. Aku, niall, dan louis hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar berita itu, sedangkan elena dan shine hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kami. Untungnya berita itu segera menghilang karena pihak louis dan elena menjelaskan pada pers mengenai berita yang sebenarnya. Dan meminta maaf padaku, shine, dan niall atas tuduhan publik selama ini.

Malam ini aku makan malam dengan Liza. aku tiba di rumah pukul 10 malam, dan cukup kaget ketika mendapati shine sedang duduk santai sambil menonton tv. 'Tumben sekali anak itu belum tidur, apa dia sengaja menungguku?' Ucapku dalam hati.

"Belum tidur sis" ucapku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Oh kau sudah pulang, akhirnya" ucapnya senang. Sepertinya dia memang menungguku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku heran

"Menunggu kau bercerita" ucapnya polos

"Cerita apa?" Aku bertanya lagi padanya, tak jelas ia minta diceritakan apa, jadi daripada aku salah lebih baik bertanya lagi.

"Kau sudah move on yaa" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda dan menunjuk ke arahku

"Menurutmu?" Aku tersenyum menatapnya

"Yes, aku benar!" Teriaknya senang. Aku tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?" Tanyanya bersemangat

"Kau sudah kenal dengannya sis" ucapku santai

"Hah? Jadi benar yang dikatakan infotainment zayn?" Tanyanya heran

"Apa? Memangnya mereka mengatakan apa?" Aku balik bertanya. Kini aku juga jadi ikut-ikutan heran.

"Elena" ucapnya pelan

"Tentu saja bukan, bodoh" aku menjitak kepalanya. Shine meringis.

"Aku bukan orang idiot seperti harry yang merebut pacar orang lain, lagipula mereka kan sudah mengkonfirmasi berita yang sebenarnya" ucapku kesal

"Aku juga hanya bercanda brotheeeer. Makanya cerita padaku" ucap shine sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi kujitak.

"Liza, shine. Adiknya Louis" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Oh ya? Yatuhaaan gadis yang waktu itu kau pergoki bersama Harry? Kau menyukainya zayn?" Dia berteriak di wajahku

"Shine, aku di depanmu bukan di lantai 2. Pelan sedikit bicaranya" ucapku di depan mukanya

"Ya ya ya maaf lagi" ucapnya polos. Aku tak tahan melihat ekspresinya, jadilah aku mentertawakannya. Dia hanya memandang aneh ke arahku

"Mau dengarkan cerita ku tidak?" Tanyaku dengan nada menggoda

"Tentu" ucapnya sambil memasang tampang penasaran

Ya, aku menceritakan semuanya pada shine, dimulai dari aku pertama kali berteman dengan Liza, aku sering bertemu dengannya untuk makan siang atau makan malam, dan aku juga bilang pada shine bahwa aku mulai menyukai gadis itu tapi belum berani memintanya jadi kekasihku.

"Louis sudah tau zayn?"

"Sudah, aku sudah memberitahunya" aku terkekeh pelan

"Curaang, baru barcerita padaku sekarang" shine mendengus kesal

"Yaa, setidaknya aku kan lebih detail menceritakannya kepadamu daripada ke louis" jawabku

"Ah iya. Kenapa tak berani meminta Liza jadi kekasihmu?" Tanya shine

"Bukan tidak tapi belum" jawabku

"Ah sama saja, sama sama belum bisa menjadikannya milikmu" dia menjulurkan lidah padaku

"Liat saja nanti" ucapku percaya diri.

"Memangnya kau masih belum bisa melupakan lily?" Ucap shine. Aku terbelalak kaget

"Sudah tak ada urusan dengannya sis, semenjak dia menikah sebulan yang lalu aku sudah tak pernah mengingatnya" jawabku santai

"Baguslah. Lalu kenapa?" Tanyanya penasaran

"Kurasa dia belum bisa melupakan harry" ucapku pelan

"Darimana kau tau?" Shine terus saja menanyaiku

"Ya bukankah seorang gadis biasanya sulit untuk melupakan masa lalunya, seperti kau tidak saja" ucapku meledeknya

"Kau bisa saja. Tapi sekarang aku kan sudah move on brother, lupakan masa laluuuu" ucapnya sambil mencubit pipiku

"Ya ya ya, kurasa aku perlu mempertemukan mu dengan Liza untuk membicarakan soal move on ini, kau masternya kan" ucapku sambil melepaskan cubitannya di pipiku. Dia hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi kalimatku.

**Shine POV**

Kerjasama antara perusahaan music malik dan the mofos sudah berjalan 7 bulan. Yaa waktu berjalan cukup cepat mengingat semuanya lancar-lancar saja tanpa hambatan.

Dan kembali pada kehidupan pribadi masing-masing.

Aku masih bersama dengan Niall, tak ingin berpisah tentunya. Dan kadang niall sering mengatakan pada Louis untuk segera menyusulnya. Ya, elena dan Louis sudah menikah, sebulan yang lalu. Hanya 2 bulan kan pendingnya. Hahaha.

Ah iya aku teringat kakakku. Zayn. Zayn sering bercerita padaku mengenai Liza, aku senang mendengarnya. Sudah 3 bulan mereka dekat eh 4? Mengingat zayn kan menceritakan Liza padaku setelah mereka dekat selama sebulan. zayn digosipkan dekat dengan Ariana, penyanyi solo yang baru saja bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami.

Lily dan Harry. kira kira sudah 4 bulan mereka menikah, dan setelah pernikahan itu zayn tak pernah berbicara atau bercerita sedikitpun tentang Lily di hadapanku. Kurasa dia sudah move on. Syukurlah. Kuharap Liza lah orang yang sudah mengobati sakit hatinya. Aku sering bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Liza, awalnya memang zayn yang mempertemukan kami, tapi sekarang ini kami sering bertemu karena aku juga berteman dengannya, kami kan seumuran. kadang jika the mofos ke studio dia datang untuk menemui kakaknya, dan kami juga suka makan bersama. Kadang Liza memintaku bercerita tentang zayn, dan ya aku juga senang menceritakannya, kulihat dari raut wajahnya ada sesuatu yang tersirat saat aku menceritakan tentang kakak ku. Tapi sudah 2 minggu ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang ada urusan atau ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan gosip Zayn-Ariana. Tapi kurasa tidak, Liza bilang dia tak pernah percaya akan gosip2 di tv, semuanya hanya akal-akalan media. Aku setuju akan hal itu dan aku hanya berharap hubungan zayn dan liza segera ada kejelasan supaya infotainment tidak berspekulasi terus menerus.

Siang ini aku mengajak zayn makan siang bersama, di studio saja. Aku sedang malas keluar, begitu pula dengan zayn. Jadi saat aku mengajaknya makan di studio dia tak menolak. Aku akan membicarakan kejelasan hubungannya dengan Liza. Hanya berteman atau lebih dari itu. Zayn tiba di ruangan ku tepat saat jam makan siang. Dia bersandar di sofa sambil menungguku membereskan berkas.

"Hebat, kau tak pernah terlambat jika ada janji denganku" ucapku sambil tersenyum kepadanya dan menghampirinya.

"Tentu saja, aku tak akan pernah terlambat dalam urusan apapun, apalagi makan" kekehnya

"Kau ini, ayo Drew sudah mempersiapkan makan siang kita di ruang istirahat" ucapku sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya membantunya berdiri.

"Ayooooo" ucapnya sumringah sambil menarik tanganku.

Makan siang

"Zayn, aku boleh bertanya?" Ucapku disela sela makan siang kami

"Tanya saja" jawabnya singkat. Kemudian ia kembali melahap makan siangnya.

"Soal Liza" ucapku pelan. Dia menghentikan makannya dan menatapku.

"Semuanya akan kuceritakan selesai kita makan" ucapnya

"Oke baiklah" aku mengangguk pelan.

Setelah makan siang aku kembali ke ruanganku, aku dan zayn duduk bersandar disofa.

"Kau pasti kaget mendengar ceritaku shine" ucapnya. Posisi duduk kami sekarang berhadapan.

"Memangnya apa? Tanyaku penasaran

"2 minggu yang lalu Lily menemuiku" jawabnya pelan. Aku terbelalak kaget.

"Lily? Untuk apa?"

"Dia menyesal menikahi harry" jawab zayn

"Euuuhh. Baru sekarang dia sadar. Keterlaluan sekali" jawabku kesal

"Kau mau tau yang lebih parah shine?" Tanya zayn

"Apa?" Tanyaku yang memang sejak tadi sudah penasaran

"Awal-awal mereka menikah harry bersikap sangat manis, tapi setelah itu ya terlihat lah belangnya. Harry sering pulang tengah malam, mabuk, dan menggandeng seorang gadis. Benar-benar idiot kan" ucap zayn gusar.

"Lebih dari idiot. Dia brengsek zayn" aku mendengus kesal.

"Lily memintaku kembali padanya" ucap zayn datar

"Damn. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Lalu kau jawab apa zayn?"

"Ya tentu saja aku tidak mau, aku sudah menyayangi gadis lain" jawab zayn sambil tersenyum

"Sebenarnya aku tak tega melihatnya seperti itu, tapi seperti yang kau bilang kan shine, biar lah masa lalu jadi masa lalu, tak usah melihat kebelakang. Jadi aku ceritakan saja padanya kalau aku sekarang sedang mencintai seseorang, dan aku meyakinkan nya bahwa tuhan pasti sudah menyiapkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari aku yang bisa jadi pasangan hidupnya." lanjutnya. Zayn masih tersenyum. Aku masih terdiam belum menanggapi kalimatnya

"Tapi kurasa aku harus berusaha lebih keras sis" ucapnya tak bersemangat. Tadi dia tersenyum sekarang dia kenapa jadi sedih begini

"Liza? Dia juga sudah tak menemuiku dua minggu ini, aku baru saja mau menanyakannya padamu, tapi sepertinya aku tau alasannya kenapa dia tak menemuiku" jawabku sambil menatapnya

"Aku juga tak bertemu dengannya sejak aku bertemu Lily" ucap zayn, dari nada bicaranya terdengar dia sangat kecewa. Zayn menceritakan padaku alasan Liza tak mau menemuinya. Salah paham lagi. Selalu.

"Dia salah paham shine" ucap zayn pelan, dia menghela nafas dan menyandarkan badannya ke sofa.

"Oh tuhan, rumit sekali kisah cintamu kak" ucapku sambil menggeleng pelan

"Sudah mencoba berbicara dengannya?" Tanyaku

"Sudah, sms, telpon, email, semuanya sudah" jawab zayn frustasi

"Bahkan aku juga sudah memberitahu louis bahwa aku dan liza sedang ada sedikit masalah, ya salah paham. dan meminta bantuan pada louis supaya liza mau bicara padaku lagi. Dia bilang Liza tak mau diganggu. Aku takut kena karma shine" lanjutnya

"Karma?" Tanyaku heran

"Aku takut louis membogem wajahku seperti yang kulakukan pada niall saat dia menyakiti hatimu. Aku takut Liza sakit hati padaku" zayn terkekeh

"Ooh jadi kau langsung memberi tahu lou supaya dia tak ikut salah paham eh? Cerdas sekali" ucapku sarkastis

"Tentu saja. Untungnya Louis paham bahwa ini hanya salah paham, dia sepertinya memang lebih dewasa dari pada aku" zayn tertawa pelan.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Tanyaku

"Entahlah, aku sudah kehabisan akal untuk mengajak liza bertemu, nanti kupikirkan lagi" ucap zayn. Dia melirik arlojinya.

"Sis, aku ada meeting sebentar lagi, sebaiknya aku bergegas" ucap zayn

"Oke" aku mengangguk pelan

"Terimakasih makan siangnya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku

"Sama-sama, hati-hati zayn" ucapku sambil membalas senyumnya. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan

'Sepertinya aku ada ide'


	12. Chapter 12

**My Guardian**

**Chapter 12**

**Zayn POV**

Sudah kuceritakan semuanya, semua kesalah pahaman ini. Benar seperti yang shine bilang, rumit, kisah cintaku memang rumit. Sekarang liza salah paham padaku akankah aku sakit hati lagi?

**_Flashback On~_**

Siang ini aku memang sudah janjian dengan Liza untuk makan siang bersama. Tepatnya aku memintanya menemaniku makan siang. Tapi tiba-tiba Lily masuk ke ruanganku dan dibelakangnya ada Lydia yang nampaknya sedang kesal.

"Maaf mr, nona ini memaksa masuk" ucap Lydia, dari nada bicara nya sepertinya dia takut aku marah

"Lily" ucapku tak percaya

"Sudah Lyd tak apa, kau boleh keluar sekarang" ucapku

"Baik, permisi mr" kemudian lydia menghilang dari balik pintu

Aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku, dan melepas kacamata yang sejak tadi kupakai. Aku menghampirinya yang masih terdiam di dekat meja

"Ada apa lil?" Tanyaku. Dia menangis dan langsung memelukku

"Lil kau kenapa?" Tanyaku makin heran

"Harry, aku benci padanya zayn" dia masih menangis. Aku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa dia, duduklah disini" ucapku sambil mengajaknya duduk di sofa.

Dan ya dia menceritakan semua kebrengsekan harry, dan yang paling membuatku kaget adalah ketika dia meminta untuk kembali berpacaran denganku

"Kau gila lil, aku tak bisa" jawabku, kemudian aku berdiri

"Kumohon zayn" dia menarik tanganku

"Lyl, mengertilah. Aku sudah mencintai gadis lain. Kumohon, aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan posisi harry. Tuhan sudah menyiapkan seseorang yang lebih baik untukmu lyl , percayalah." Ucapku lirih sambil menatapnya. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

"Aku mengerti" kemudian lily bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Aku memeluknya. Tak tega melihatnya menangis

"Maafkan aku lil, terimakasih untuk pengertianmu" ucapku. Kemudian melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Aku yang minta maaf zayn, harusnya dari dulu aku percaya padamu. Tapi sudahlah. Aku permisi zayn" ucapnya sambil menyeka air matanya. Kemudian bergegas pergi dari ruanganku.

Setelah Lily pergi aku membereskan berkas2 ku di meja, dan aku bersiap untuk menemui Liza. Saat keluar dari ruangan tiba-tiba Lydia memanggilku

"Mr, ada titipan untuk anda" ucap Lydia

"Oh, apa Lyd?" Tanyaku heran

"Ini mr" dia menyodorkan ku sebuah kertas yang dilipat. Seperti surat

"Dari?"

"Ms. Liza, mr" jawab Lydia singkat

"Tadi dia kesini?" Aku terbelalak kaget. Jangan-jangan dia salah paham. Ah sial.

"Iya mr, sebelum masuk ke ruangan dia meminta izin dulu pada saya dan bertanya sedang ada siapa di dalam, ms . Liza sopan sekali" ucap Lydia sambil tersenyum

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Ada ms. Lily, mr, kebetulan tadi saya mendengar ketika anda menyebutkan nama nona itu" jawab lydia

Benar saja. Tamat riwayatku. Pasti Liza salah paham.

"Anda tidak apa-apa mr?" Tanya lydia heran. Dia mengaburkan pikiranku

"Ah, tidak lyd, tak apa, terimakasih" aku mengangkat kertas itu , kemudian bergegas pergi untuk makan siang.

Aku mengirimi Liza pesan tapi tak dibalas, telponku juga tak diangkat. 'Ah mungkin dia masih marah padaku. Mungkin besok-besok juga dia akan lupa' batinku.

Tapi aku salah, liza benar-benar tak mengizinkan ku untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Sudah 2 minggu dia tak membalas pesan atau mengangkat telponku. Pernah aku ke rumahnya, tapi hanya ada Louis dan Elena. Dia bilang Liza sedang pergi bersama dad dan neneknya, tapi tak tau kemana.

"Dad mengajak mereka berdua jalan-jalan, tapi tak bilang mau kemana. Maaf zayn, aku tak bisa banyak membantu" ucap Lou sambil menepuk bahuku

"Ya tak apa Lou" jawabku pelan.

**_Flashback Off~_**

**Louis POV**

Hari ini jadwalku ke studio. Aku berniat membicarakan masalah zayn-liza dengan Shine. Kuharap dia bisa membantuku untuk membuat liza mau berbicara dengan zayn.

"Shine" sapaku saat tiba di ruang rekaman. Shine sedang mengobrol dengan davis.

"Heeey kenapa kau menyapa dia lebih dulu dibanding aku lou" ucap niall kesal. Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya

"Hai Louis" dia tersenyum padaku

"Oh Hai babe" ucap shine, niall menghampirinya dan mencium pipi shine

"Apa-apaan lou pagi ini sudah menyapa mu lebih dulu daripada aku" wajah niall benar-benar konyol kalau sedang ngambek

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipermasalahkan" ucap shine sambil mengelus pipi pacarnya itu

"Tapi.."

"Sudah, cepat rekaman" ucap shine tegas.

Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Davis tersenyum sambil menggeleng. benar-benar lelucon di pagi hari ya tuhan.

Selesai rekaman aku kembali berbicara pada shine. Dia sedang entahlah membicarakan apa dengan davis.

"Shine"

"Ya" dia menoleh kearahku

"Lagi-lagi kau menyapanya duluan Louiissss" ucap niall menggeram

"Babe" shine melotot pada niall.

"Oke oke" jawab niall sambil mengangkat tangannya

"Shine ada yang perlu kubicarakan" ucapku menatapnya

"Tuhaaan sekarang dia mau bicara 4 mata dengan gadisku" niall mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Kau juga boleh ikut idiot, siapa tau kau bisa membantu" ucapku sambil menjitak kepalanya. Shine tertawa pelan.

"Ah ya baiklah, davis kami tinggal dulu ya. Tak apa kan?" Tanya shine

"Ya tak apa ms. Itu lagipula Ariana sudah datang" ucapnya sambil menunjuk seseorang di dekat pintu.

"Ah ya, hai ariana. Siap untuk rekaman?" Tanya shine

"Hai ms. Tentu saja" jawab ariana

"Oh hai louis, hai niall" ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada kami berdua. Aku dan niall membalas nya dengan senyum

"Hai" ucap kami berbarengan.

"Baiklah Kalau begitu kami permisi ya" ucap shine. Davis dan ariana mengangguk, aku dan niall mengekor dibelakang shine.

Ruangan shine

Kami tak perlu basa basi lagi. Aku dan niall langsung duduk di sofa di ruangannya. Shine duduk di samping niall.

"Ada apa lou?" Tanyanya penasaran

"Mengenai Liza dan Zayn, shine" ucapku pelan

"Mereka kenapa?" Tanya niall heran

"Salah paham mate, seperti kau dan james eh liam dulu" ucapku dengan nada menggoda. Niall mendengus kesal. Shine kemudian mengacak-acak rambut niall sambil tertawa

"Oh ya mereka ya, kita harus membantu mereka menyelesaikan salah paham ini Lou" ucap shine kembali fokus

"Ya, memang. Memang itu yang sedang kupikirkan" jawabku sambil terus berfikir

"Mereka break?" Ucap niall polos

"Bukan bodoh, memangnya kau" ucapku sambil tertawa pelan.

"Lalu kenapaaa?" Ucap niall kesal

"Liza tak mau berbicara pada zayn, padahal zayn sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Bahkan aku juga sudah membantu menjelaskan, tapi tetap saja liza tak menghiraukan kami, sejak kejadian itu pun Liza jadi jarang mengobrol denganku. Aku juga sulit menemuinya. Ele sudah mencoba membantu tapi tetap saja liza juga tak berbicara banyak pada ele" jelasku

"Aku ada ide" ucap niall sumringah

"Apa?" Tanyaku dan shine berbarengan. Niall menatap kami kesal. Shine tersenyum dan aku hanya menggeleng pelan

"Apa babe?" Ulang shine

"Kita pertemukan mereka berdua" ucap niall sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Itu memang mauku tapi bagaimana caranya bodoh?" Ucapku kesal

"Ya tentu saja secara tidak sengaja, kau tau kan trik lou trik. Kau lebih bodoh daripada aku ternyata" dia menggeleng pelan dan tertawa

"Beritahu kami rencanamu dear" ucap shine sambil menatap niall. Niall mengangguk mengiyakan

"Begini, kau ajak makan malam zayn di luar besok, begitu juga dengan mu lou ajak Liza pergi makan malam. Kalian harus berada di restoran yang sama tentunya. Kalian pura-pura tak sengaja bertemu, lalu kalian makan bersama-sama dan tiba2 kau babe pamit ke toilet dan kau lou bilang saja kalau elena menelpon jadi kau permisi sebentar. Jadilah mereka tinggal berdua kan, setelah itu awasi saja mereka dari jarak yang cukup jauh tapi pastikan pandangan kalian masih bisa menangkap gerak-gerik mereka. Seperti itu. Bagaimana?" Niall menjelaskan rencananya dan kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ya bisa dicoba" jawabku sambil mengangguk pelan. Shine juga melakukan hal yang sama

"Tak ada hadiah untukku setelah aku memberikan kalian ide hah?" Niall kembali bersikap ke kanak-kanakan. Dia menatapku dan shine bergantian. Aku dan shine memicingkan mata. Dan kemudian mencium pipi niall. Dia terbelalak kaget

"Ah ya terimakasih babe, dan sepertinya aku tak butuh itu darimu lou" ucapnya sambil menatap ku aneh.

"Biasanya juga kau yang menciumku" aku menjitak kepalanya dan tertawa sambil berjalan menuju pintu

"Enak saja. Aku masih normal" jawab niall kesal. Dia melemparkan bantal sofa padaku.

"Tidak kenaa" aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya. Niall mendengus kesal.

Shine hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku kami berdua.

"Nanti ku telpon mengenai rencana ini shine, jangan cemburu babe niall" ucapku dengan nada menggoda sambil menutup pintu. Tingkah niall sungguh menggelikan jika dia sedang cemburu. Sungguh sangat kekanakan.

Aku sudah menelpon shine mengenai rencana yang akan kami lakukan, dan kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya supaya pertemuan zayn dan liza tidak gagal. Tentu saja aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada istriku, elena. Dia mendukung sepenuhnya dan membantu ku membujuk liza supaya mau pergi keluar denganku. Dan ya kami berdua berhasil walau kami juga dibantu dad, aku mengajak liza makan malam dengan alasan aku rindu adikku, dan ingin makan malam bersamanya sebelum aku dan elena pindah rumah. Dia sempat curiga kenapa aku tak mengajak dad juga, padahal aku juga kan akan meninggalkan dad di rumah ini. Tapi entahlah seperti mengerti akan keadaanku, dad bilang dia tak bisa ikut karena sudaha ada janji dengan kawan lamanya. Entahlah ini benar atau tidak yang jelas aku berterimakasih pada dad karena dia sudah membantuku.

Kuharap pertemuan malam ini akan berhasil.

**Shine POV**

Malam ini aku mengajak zayn makan malam diluar, sesuai rencana untuk mempertemukannya dengan Liza. Mudah sekali mengajak zayn ke luar rumah, mengingat dia tak pernah menolak ajakanku, se lelah apapun dia pasti dia selalu berusaha untuk mengabulkan permintaanku. Beruntung sekali aku mempunyai kakak seperti zayn. Untuk kali ini aku ingin sedikit memberikannya kebahagiaan. Jadi aku sangat bersemangat untuk melakukan rencana ini.

Aku bertemu lou dan liza di depan restoran, berusaha senormal mungkin

"Hai shine, zayn" sapa lou pada kami berdua

"Oh hai, lou. Hai liz sudah lama tak bertemu" ucapku. Liza hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Dan zayn juga tak menjawab sapaan lou, sama seperti liza. Hanya tersenyum entahlah mereka berdua kenapa.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu, bagaimana kalau makan bersama saja" ucap lou

"Ya boleh. Bagaimana zayn?" Tanyaku. Zayn hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. Dan liza masih tersenyum, tapi sepertinya dipaksakan

"Oke baiklah" jawabku. Louis mengangguk dan tersenyum

Hidangan makan malam tiba, tapi semenjak kami duduk hingga makanan ini datang tak sepatah katapun di keluarkan oleh zayn dan liza, 'benar-benar lebih parah daripada salah paham ku dan niall waktu itu.' Batinku

Ketika mulai makan tak sengaja tanganku menyenggol piring berisi makanan dan ya sukses jatuh di dress yang aku pakai. Ini diluar rencana, seharusnya aku hanya izin ke toilet tanpa harus mendapatkan tumpahan makanan. Dan dapat kulihat sekarang louis sedang menahan tawanya. Aku hanya melotot menatapnya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku permisi ke toliet, huhh sepertinya akan lama" ucapku kesal. Aku belum beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Tak lama kemudian ponsel louis berdering

"Permisi sebentar, elena menelpon" ucapnya.

Ya baiklah permainan kita mulai.

Aku bergegas pergi ke toilet dan lou entah kemana yang jelas dia izin menelpon.

Cukup lama aku di toilet hingga aku mendengar seseorang berteriak. Aku kenal suara itu, suara zayn. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dan ya sepertinya sedang ada pertunjukan. Hahahaha

'Baguslah, seperti nya rencana nya berhasil' batinku senang

"Shine sinii" ucap louis pelan, kedengaran seperti berbisik. Dia tersenyum senang. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan dan menghampirinya.

"Just wait and watch!" Ucap louis. Aku tersenyum.

**Zayn POV**

'Sial apa-apaan ini shine dan louis belum kembali juga, aku seperti sedang makan malam dengan batu, kutanya hanya menjawab dengan bahasa tubuh, tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, dosa apa aku tuhan' batinku gusar

"Liz" ucapku pelan. Dia hanya menoleh padaku

"Liz, kumohon bicaralah padaku" ucapku lirih. Dia masih terdiam. Kini dia menunduk.

"Liz, itu hanya salah paham, kumohon mengertilah" ucapku sambil memegang tangannya. Dan sepertinya dia tak menyukainya dan menarik tangannya dari genggamanku.

"Baiklah liz jika kau tak mau berbicara padaku" ucapku sambil bangkit dari posisi dudukku. Tidak aku tidak pergi. Aku naik ke kursi dan berdiri. Entahlah aku punya ide. Tapi cukup ya membuatku membuang semua perasaan malu yang aku punya. 'Bukan saatnya jadi pemalu sekarang zayn' batinku menyemangati.

"Semuanya aku mohon perhatian kalian" ucapku berteriak. Dan kini semua mata tertuju padaku. Termasuk Liza. Mungkin dia sedang menerka-nerka apa yang akan aku lakukan.

"Liz, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku" ucapku sambil menatapnya.

"Zayn, kumohon kau turun zayn" ucap liza kesal. Terdengar suara riuh orang2 di seisi restoran. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tak mau turun sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku Liz" ucapku tegas

"Ya ya terima.. Terima" terdengar suara org2 sesisi ruangan. Kulihat Liza semakin tak karuan, mukanya memerah. Dia malu kurasa

"Bagaimana Liz?" Aku menyeringai

"Baik, akan kujawab, tapi kau turun dulu" ucap liza panik

"Tidak aku tak mau turun, jawab sekarang liz kumohon" ucapku lirih. Restoran masih sangat ramai. Akhirnya Liza menyerah. Yes!

"Baik, ya aku mau zayn, sekarang turunlah" ucapnya pelan

"Apa liz aku tak dengar?" Ucapku dengan nada menggoda

"Iya aku mau, zayn" ulangnya

Dan seisi restoran bersorak. Aku turun dari kursi dan memeluknya.

"Terimakasih liz, maafkan aku" ucapku pelan

"Ya, maafkan aku juga" jawabnya

Kami berdua tersenyum. Dan aku mencium kening gadis yang sekarang sudah resmi jadi pacarku.

Tak lama kemudian shine dan louis muncul

"Yeaaah, salah pahamnya sudah berakhir eh?" Ucap louis meledek

"Menurutmu?" Tanya liza sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat ya kalian" ucap shine senang

"Eh kak, aku tak tau kau bisa melakukan hal itu, kau kan orang nya sangat pemalu" lanjutnya sambil menyiku lenganku. Aku hanya tersenyum malu menanggapi kalimatnya.

Malam ini adalah malam terbaik dalam hidupku, ya walau harus mengorbankan semua perasaan maluku. Kadang jadi orang yang tak punya malu menyenangkan juga ya. Hahaha

**Normal POV**

Liburan natal dan tahun baru, sangat menyenangkan bagi tiga pasangan muda ini. Mereka pergi berlibur ke dubai, di pulau pribadi milik zayn. Ya sekalian bertemu kawan lama. Liam. Sekarang dia sudah punya pendamping. Cantik. namanya Rose. Seorang dokter. Liam bertemu saat dia mengantar aunt ke rumah sakit. Rose dokter yang bertugas mengobati neneknya. Dan yaa, dia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Liam-Rose ikut berlibur bersama Zayn-Liza, Niall-Shine, dan Louis-Elena. The best holiday ever.

"Rasanya, waktu berjalan cepat sekali ya" ucap zayn sambil menatap api unggun. Kemudian dia merangkul Liza. Liza tersenyum menatap zayn

Mereka sedang mengobrol di depan cottage mereka, sambil menatap lautan luas.

"Sangat cepat, aku saja masih tak percaya bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan jadi seoarang ayah. Terimakasih babe" ucap louis lalu dia mencium kening elena.

"Ya samasama" jawab elena sambil tersenyum

"Rasanya baru kemarin kita salah paham ya brother" ucap niall sambil menepuk bahu Liam yang duduk disampingnya.

"Maaf ya babe" lalu pandangannya beralih ke shine dan merangkul gadisnya itu

"Ya, semua kesalah pahaman itu konyol sekali rasanya. Rose saja tak berhenti tertawa mendengar ceritaku. Bodoh sekali orang yang sama tapi tak ada yang sadar" liam terkekeh, dan dia pun merangkul Rose yang sedang tertawa pelan.

"Kapan kalian menyusulku" tanya louis dengan nada bercanda

"Menyusul kemana? Pindah ke doncaster? Tidak-tidak aku masih mau di London" ucap niall polos. Shine hanya geleng-geleng sambil menghela nafas. Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya

"Bukan itu bodoh" ucap lou sambil melemparkan kerikil kepada niall

"Sakit louis. Lalu apa?" Tanya niall heran.

"Dosa apa aku tuhan akan punya adik ipar sepolos ini" ucap zayn dengan nada pura2 kecewa. Yang lain tertawa keras.

"Zayn" ucap shine sambil melotot

"Oke oke, maaf" ucap zayn sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan dia masih tertawa

"Babe, kau tak apa-apa kan?" Tanya niall pada shine.

"Apanya yang kenapa? Santai saja" ucap shine sambil tersenyum

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku lou" ucap niall

"Ya, jadi kapan kau akan menyusulku menikah niall james horan pemuda blonde dari irlandia yang mempunya mata berwarna biru?" Tanya louis dengan nada menggoda. Yang lain tertawa mendengar ucapan louis

"Secepatnya pastinya. Kau mau kapan babe?" Tanya niall pada shine

"Terserah kau saja" jawab shine sambil tersenyum

"Bagaimana kalau besok? Kau siap?" Ucap niall dengan serius.

"Idioooooooot" ucap Shine sambil tertawa dan mencubit kedua pipi pacarnya ini.

"Nak, kalau kau lahir nanti jangan bersikap seperti paman mu ini ya, ayah pasti akan cepat mati jika tingkah lakumu seperti dia" ucap lou sambil menunjuk niall dan mengelus perut elena. Niall mendengus kesal.

"Apapun keadaanmu aku akan selalu mencintaimu babe" ucap shine sambil memeluk niall

"Tuhan memang maha adil teman-teman" ucapnya sumringah. Yang lain kembali mentertawakannya.

* * *

aaaaaa akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa

Sinthia gue suka ff lu

*di jitak sinthia*

reviewnya ya guys :D


End file.
